The War of the Phoenix
by HumanIMDB92
Summary: The Phoenix has made his way to Westeros and is slowly liberating the country, infuriating Lord Tywin and his allies. But even the Phoenix own past will catch up to him and may be the solution for the Game of Thrones to be more challenging for him. The closer the Phoenix succeeds on his mission, the closer his end game will be revealed, but what is The Phoenix's end game?
1. Let the Game's Begin

**Here it is the first chapter of part 2... Enjoy.**

 _The country of Ulthos, in a well guarded fortress in the center of a city, with moats surrounding the fortress, and in those moats lies crocodiles. The Draw bridge opens following a young man entering the fortress on horseback. The young man on the horse is a younger Wilhem before he became the Phoenix. This city looks very depressed, by what we remember from The Phoenix tale it's like because of how the country is being ruled._

* * *

 _Inside the Fortress there is the famous Ballard Dollar-dan having a feast with some of his children. Most of them seem scared to start a conversation, perhaps Ballard is to much of an intimidating ruler and man to be around, he definitely has the appearance of a tyrant, but a smart one as well. Wilhem enters, with news on pieces of papers._

 _Wilhem: I've infiltrated the rebels, I couldn't find it's leader. This rebel leader knows how to keep himself mysterious even amongst his men._

 _Ballard has his children remove from the dining hall, one of his daughters appear to be pregnant, not very long until it's born. Ballard waits for every child to leave, his pregnant daughter in law is the last to leave, she appears to not feel alright._

 _Ballard: Guards make sure she gets to her room safely please._

 _They nod with respect and help her to her chambers. Ballard pulls out a chair from the table._

 _Ballard: (to Wilhem) Have a seat, you must be hungry from your journey._

 _Wilhem slowly does what he asks, Ballard pours him a cup of wine. Wilhem refuses, as he is eating._

 _Ballard: You do remember what I taught you after all._

 _Ballard pours him some water instead._

 _Ballard: Wine is easy to poison, but water not so much._

 _Hands him the cup of water instead._

 _Ballard: So the leader is blending in with his men. Smart._

 _Wilhem: Or it could be one of our men, living two lives._

 _Ballard: Well then I guess I'll support your theory then. If what you say is true we must find this leader and destroy this rebellion. How many tribes fight with the remaining troops of the Old Order of Ulthos._

 _Wilhem: All of them. 25 tribes._

 _Ballard: 25? So that's how many... I need to defeat this rebellion Wilhem. It's the only thing stopping me from expanding my dynasty. In fact I was thinking that once when my eldest son succeeds me it is you I name you his advisor and commander of the Ulthoian army._

 _Wilhem: Me?_

 _Ballard: Your the best choice, where I'm going with my plans I'll possibly live long to see my plan half fulfilled. You must help my eldest son and his family finish the rest._

 _A guard bursts in and interrupts._

 _Guard: My lord. Your daughter in law, she giving birth._

 _Wilhem and Ballard quickly rush towards Ballard daughter chambers._

* * *

 _In the chambers of Ballard daughter in law, you can see her sweating and breathing heavy and wincing in pain. Maids and servants are helping her through this, Ballard eldest son Barlock Dollar-dan 19 sits by her side. Wilhem and Ballard enter._

 _Ballard: How is she?_

 _Barlock: She getting there. The servants say she'll be ready to push any time now._

 _Ballard: Good._

 _It has been minutes later and Wilhem looks on as the birthing is about to begin, Barlock wife begins pushing and pushing until you hear the sound of a baby crying after being born._

 _Servant: It's a boy._

 _Barlock wife cries in joy._

 _Barlock: He shall be called Ballard Dollar-dan II._

 _Wilhem quietly leaves the room, and heads into Ballard office and right on his desk he can see a map of not just Ulthos, but following Essos with mark locations, marked for invasion. Ballard walks in and sees Wilhem browsing at the map._

 _Ballard: Your probably wondering, how do I plan on taking a country with different traditions and not united. Well that is the solution, Essos is not united but divided, and if divided they have the better chance of falling._

 _Wilhem: Are you sure you want to do this Ballard. Isn't Ulthos enough, do you have to_ _conger this continent._

 _Ballard: If I conquer Essos, I could end hundred of years of feudal cities, united under the banner of the Crocodile._

 _He removes a paper that is covering another country, and that country is Westeros._

 _Ballard: This is the one that I want you's to finish for me. For my Grandson to have. Westeros._

 _Wilhem seems fascinated by this country._

 _Ballard: This country will be tough to take though, for it is already united. 300 years ago, a family known as the Targaryen's conquered this country with 3 dragons and a small army and fleet. However it was the dragons that were the greater weapon, seven kingdoms bend the knee to the family head, Aegon Targaryen, build a Iron Throne forge from the swords of his enemies. Imagine such a prize for my grandson, for him to be King of not just one country but three, the wealth of Essos and Westeros united by the Crocodile._

 _Wilhem realizes this is wrong._

 _Ballard: Once we crush the rebellion, the campaign will begin. Starting with Eastern Essos._

 _Ballard pats him on the shoulder._

 _Ballard: I have many sons and few daughters, but you I consider my favorite and wish you were my son. If I would have married your mother you could have been._

 _Barlock stands there hearing everything, once when Ballard leaves Barlock approaches Wilhem._

 _Barlock: I heard._

 _Wilhem: I wish you hadn't._

 _Barlock: He is a monster isn't he?_

 _Wilhem: Too Ambitious, too Blind. Even if we succeeded in taking both there no way we can sustain both. He has to be stopped, it's a good thing I realized it before this plan._

 _Barlock realizes something._

 _Barlock: You're the leader of the rebellion._

 _Wilhem: I am._

 _Barlock is shocked but he sinks it in. He looks at Wilhem with acknowledgement._

 _Barlock: If you do this my family will hate you for this... but I won't. Ulthos shouldn't be ruled by one man... do what you to have to do, use what you learned from him and turn it against him. Make a big noise around the world._

 _Barlock quietly leaves, leaving Wilhem looking at the map of Essos. He then quickly turns to look at Westeros._

 _Wilhem: (himself) One day, I will visit you... but for now I must save my country first._

 _Places his hand on the country of Westeros._

* * *

In the Riverlands, we see the older Phoenix standing by his own desk browsing at the map of Westeros. He has his map markers of his sigil of the Phoenix bird and the Wolf sigil following the Twin sigil markers.

Phoenix: (himself) I made it to you at last.

Kalimar quietly behind him by the entrance way.

Phoenix: Yes son.

Kalimar: 10,000 Lannister men are 2 miles away, they're heading this way hoping to catch us by surprise.

Phoenix: A foolish charge, not a charge that even the powerful Tywin Lannister would give. Gather 20,000 of our men, Northerners and Frey men stay to defend the camp.

The Phoenix picks up his helmet and places it on his head. The game is on.

 **How did you like the opening, this shows us that the Phoenix wasn't completely honest with Tyrion about why he turned on Ballard, it was the way he was ruling Ulthos, but if he was to also conquer Essos and Westeros then they would have suffered just like Ulthos.**


	2. The Stranger in Meereen

In Meereen, Unsullied are shown patrolling the streets, some of the Phoenix spies are also roaming the streets looking for the hideout of the Sons of the Harpy, following them is the hooded stranger who enter the Meereen; he seems to know that these men are spies.

The spies enter the brothel area, sitting away from the Seconds Sons observing the whores.

Spy 1: Are you sure we should check here?

Spy 2: The Queen says that an Unsullied body was spotted in the bed of a whore. Perhaps one of these whores are informants to the insurgents in the city.

Spy 1: How do we tend to find that out.

The hooded stranger sits far behind them in a shaded spot, watching but not listening. A woman gives a cup and some wine, he gives her some coins as payment.

Spy 2: Let's just see what happens.

The hooded stranger appears to be hearing this as well and he watches to see what will happen. He notices a whore turning her head in different direction, that the informant. He has his knife ready by placing his hand on the handle of the knife. Out of nowhere Sons of the Harpy appear and begin slaughtering the Second Son soldiers. The Spies react but don't attack, observing the insurgents moves before they do. The whore who signaled for them begins crying and screaming man she is good, but not good for the spies and stranger watching.

Spy 1: Let's wait for the Unsullied, I sense an ambush.

Unsullied soldiers appear, the spies go with them, with their weapons ready. The hooded stranger slowly stands up and approaches the whore, she notices this and doesn't get scared by his presence.

Whore: What are you going to do?

Stranger: Just watch.

The Hooded Stranger quickly goes to where the action is.

* * *

In a hallway where the Unsullied are fighting off the Sons of the Harpy, which is shown to be an ambush, the two spies/assassins join in and turn the tide a bit. However only Grey Worm and the two spies are left being surrounded by only 16, one Son of the Harpy member gets impaled from behind from The hooded Stranger, he has two of his long knives out.

Stranger: Which one of you' die first.

Eight Sons of the Harpy members charge at him, slicing them all down with some great speed and skill, he even throws in a few kicks and punches at them. Grey Worm and the two spies took care of the rest, but they watch on seeing how incredibly deadly this guy is. The last Son of the Harpy member is wounded but not badly. The Stranger is about to kill him, until Barristan Selmy stops him.

Barristan Selmy: We need him alive.

The stranger takes his knife off the man throat. The two spies grab him, with Grey Worm leading them, he seems only slightly wounded but can manage. Barristan Selmy looks at the Stranger.

Barristan Selmy: Come there someone that you should meet.

The Stranger follows.

* * *

In the hall of the Great Pyramid where Daenerys sits on her bench with Jorah and Barristan Selmy standing by her side, speaking to the Stranger, who has Daario Narahis watching him.

Daenerys: I thank you sir, for your service to helping out the Unsullied, if it wasn't for you my commander would have been dead.

Stranger: It was no problem.

Barristan Selmy: From what I saw, it seemed like it wasn't... Where did you learn to fight like that?

Stranger: Many people around the World. Each one taught me something different.

Daenerys: Is there any way to repay you.

Stranger: Gold would be nice... also, I heard that the Phoenix was here and that you sent him off somewhere. Can I ask where please?

Daenerys: Westeros. He helping me take the Seven Kingdoms so I can sit on the Iron Throne like my family before me.

Stranger: That's nice. Do you know where in Westeros?

Daenerys: I can't give that to you, however I will give you your gold and you can be on your way.

Stranger: Very well.

Daenerys: I do have a better offer if you would like to hear it...

The Stranger seems very anxious.

Daenerys: These Sons of the Harpy have been killing many of my Unsullied and some Second Sons on the streets of Meereen. I was hoping we could use someone like you to help us defeat them, many of the spies are trying to find the hideout and the leader of this insurgent group.

Stranger: I'm pretty good with fighting, and when your good at something you don't do it cheap.

Jorah: How much do you want.

Stranger: A lot. I want a lot of gold, that you would buy a sellsword army with. I can assure you I have no intention of buying the army. Just enough for me to live comfortably.

Daenerys: I'll do more than that, I'll give you all the gold you want and when I return to the Seven Kingdoms I'll bring you with, any castle you will be yours.

Stranger: Just as long as I get to meet the Phoenix.

Daario seems suspicsious of him mentioning the Phoenix.

Stranger: I accept.

Daenerys: Missandei!

Missandei standing on the steps looks at Daenerys.

Daenerys: Find our guest a room and provide him with food, wine and whatever he wants.

Missandei leads the Stranger away from the Audience chamber. Daario approaches Daenerys.

Daario: I don't trust him. There something suspicious about him.

Daenerys: He saved Grey Worm and the spies from being slain.

Daario: Exactly a Stranger does that. He seems very eager to meet the Phoenix, if you ask me which I doubt you won't, I think this man wants to do something awful to the Phoenix. I mean once when he gets that gold, he'll leave, that's enough gold to get him there.

Daenerys: That's why I offered him this deal, so we can keep an eye on him. I maybe a woman, but I'm not stupid.

* * *

The Stranger is shown to his chamber. He doesn't make himself comfortable just yet, but he does take out his knifes and short sword.

Missandei: Food will be brought to you shortly.

Stranger: Thank you.

Missandei quietly leaves, leaving the Stranger to sit down and removes his hood, showing us a young man possibly early twenties. He then take off his ring that was on his finger; The ring with the Crocodile sigil on it.

Stranger: For my family and family legacy.

He slips his ring back on his finger.

* * *

 **So yeah, I hope you guys liked that, It might take me a while to get all this done, but I know where I'm going with this story.**

 **Do you guys ever wonder why this man is so obsessed with the Phoenix, well perhaps the more part 2 is typed you'll find out eventually.**


	3. No Quarter

Deep in the woods of the Riverlands, 10,000 Lannister men march in a line formation, the woods have become foggy, they come to a halt when they hear battle cries coming from the thick fog. Coming out the fog, are an infantry of men; they're the Phoenix men led, with their shields and spears in position, they begin charging with their spears and shields still in defense mode. The Lannister begin charging at them as well but more like in an offensive mode, and so begin the clash of the two forces, The Lannister forces appear to be holding up but not for long, the spears are plunged at them and the shields are being smashed in the Westermen faces. Joining the Phoenix army is Kalimar cutting and fighting his way on many Lannister men his skill with a sword, he even picks up a spear and throws one at a soldier running straight towards him.

Kalimar: Push forward men!

The Lannister men are losing and they decide to fall back, until they get cut off from the Calvary that charge from behind them. While the forces are being decimated by the Phoenix Calvary, some Lannister men find a way to sneak past the Calvary and make a run for it, like about 2,500 continue running.

Just when you think they can get away, the archers appear fro ma distance away behind the trees giving remaining Lannister men a volley of arrows. Half of the Phoenix Calvary caught up with the Lannister men, the Phoenix leading the charge sees them being taken down by the arrows.

Phoenix: Seize Fire!

The volley stops, leaving only 111 Lannister men left surrendering, the Phoenix gets off his sword, the infantry catches up and has the surrender guard, even the archers have their arrows ready for firing.

Kalimar: Father should we take prisoners.

The Phoenix looks at a young Lannister soldier no more than 17.

Phoenix: Take them all prisoner, except that one.

He takes this young man off his knees, leaving the Phoenix with his own business, like he begins writing a letter.

Phoenix: What's your name son?

Porther: Porther.

Phoenix: How much do you love your life?

Porther: A lot.

Phoenix: A lot that you surrendered. I'm giving you a chance to live then. Who your superior besides Tywin Lannister?

Porther: Ser Gregor Clegane "The Mountain" he is called.

Phoenix: Go back to him and tell him what we have done here. And see if he willing to come and finish us off. Oh and tell him that if he doesn't then we kill these men, because I believe Tywin Lannister is not the sort of man that can't afford to lose to a sellsword from the East.

A horse is being brought to Porther.

Porther: Why only me?

Phoenix: It only takes one man to deliver a message.

Porther gets on the horse and is about to ride off.

Phoenix: Try anything foolish, I won't hesitate to kill these men right in front of that 20,000 that remains in the Riverlands.

Porther is not going to risk that, he rides off in the direction of Riverrun, where the Mountain is camped from outside the place. As the young soldier is riding off and is in the distance.

Kalimar: What do we do with the prisoners?

Phoenix: Now not's the time to take prisoners... that comes later.

The Phoenix signals for his archers to kill the remaining Lannister Men. Sound sod them being slaughtered can be heard.

Kalimar: Then why did you spare him?

Phoenix: He too young to die. And to see what I do.

The Phoenix looks at the dead.

Phoenix: Gather the dead.

* * *

The Phoenix, his son, and his men are shown coming back to the camp. The Northmen cheer for the victory that The Phoenix did, it brought some type of hope to the both the Northerners and soon to the Riverlords.

The Phoenix goes into his tent, removes his helmet, pours a cup of water and sits down to examine the large map of Westeros, Riverlands areas. While browsing he notices a castle on the map and that is Harrenhal. Lord Umber enters.

Lord Umber: I can see your busy... I'll come back.

Phoenix: Actually I need you.

Lord Umber approaches.

Phoenix: First tell me about person they call the Mountain.

Lord Umber:Ser Gregor Clegane is the head House Clegane it's a minor vassal of House Lannister, he also known for being very huge, a fearsome warrior and inflicting extreme violence on people. He a hard man to take down.

Phoenix: I'm a hard man to take down. What would it take to take him down.

Lord Umber: Someone very skilled in combat. Also the man has no strategic thought, he is a mad dog; so it would take a man like that as well to beat him.

The Phoenix has one of those.

Phoenix: Now second thing, Harrenhal, from what I see Harrenhal is close by Kingslanding. If we were to garrison ourselves at Harrenhal, then I don't think Tywin Lannister would dare to send men into the Riverlands from Kingslanding... I heard stories about Harrenhal, once a great city until Aegon Targaryen bur ned it with his three dragons.

Lord Umber: I know the story too. Harrenhal, would be a great choice.

Phoenix: It's settled, tomorrow we break camp and head to Harrenhal.

Lord Umber: Done. And ser, I was wondering if your men can teach the northerners their way of fighting.

Phoenix: The Northerners seem to be great fighters, why do you need my men to help.

Lord Umber: You came back all your men, no heavy casualities only slight injuries, your men are trained, discipline and battle harden soldiers.

The Phoenix thinks it over.

Lord Umber: It can sure help with this cause.

Phoenix: Alright, once when we get to Harrenhal I'll make the Northerners a good fighting force. The Lannisters wouldn't know what hit them.

Lord Umber smiles with gratitude and leaves.

 **The Phoenix going to take Harrenhal, do you guys smell something, here could it be a trick or trap.**


	4. A Viper, A Hound and A Spy

Sunspear looking beautiful as described, in the Old Palace, where Doran Martell watches Myrcella Baratheon with his son Trystane Martell, who happens to be flirting with her. He seems to be getting better with his health and by his side he has a board game of Cyvasse. Out of nowhere Oberyn arrives with Ellaria Sand.

Oberyn: Brother.

Doran: Oberyn, I thought you would be staying longer in Kingslanding.

Oberyn: Not after what I've heard in the small council. Remember when I suggested we hire the Phoenix of Essos.

Doran: Yes.

Oberyn sits down next to him, while helping him finish the game.

Oberyn: The Phoenix is in Essos, he came disguise as a merchant once when he was able to get a castle he had his army sail across the sea.

Doran: What is the Phoenix doing here?

Oberyn: Fighting for Daenerys Targaryen.

Doran: So she finally going to try to press her claim on the Iron Throne.

Oberyn: Yes, and we finally have a chance to avenge our sister. The Phoenix has declared war on Westeros, he has the North, the Ironborn, and possibly the Riverlands on his side. We must aid him.

Doran: The other Dornish lords may not follow as long as Tywin Lannister has a grip of power. We need to wait until he loses that grip, let's see what the Phoenix does because he quite capable of destroying the Lannisters.

Oberyn: What if he gets to the Mountain Ser Gregor Clegane?

Doran: Did he took care of one of Tywin Lannisters grip, The Mountain is his best warrior it would be a start.

Oberyn: If that's the solution, then allow me to go and fight with him. Me and my daughters.

Doran leans toward Oberyn.

Doran: The Sand Snakes, are you sure brother?

Oberyn: Yes.

Doran: Then do what you must. Where is the Phoenix?

Oberyn: One of the heads he delivered to Tywin Lannister were Walder Frey head, so obviously he's in the Riverlands.

Doran: Then that's where you go.

Doran moves a piece from the board, he won the game of Cyvasse.

Doran: Gather whatever you need, weapons, food, and give me updates. If there good I'll gather the armies of Dorne.

Oberyn rushes to do what his brother had ask, leaving Doran to continue looking at Trystane and Myrcella. He begins looking at his captain of the guard Aero Hotah.

Doran: A Lannister and a Martell, have no idea how dangerous that is.

* * *

The Sand Snakes; Obara, Tyene and Nymeria Sand, Oberyn Bastard daughters and seem to be great warriors are shown sparring and practicing, Tyene and Obara are shown sparring, while Nymeria is swinging her bullwhip.

Oberyn shows up on his sand steed amazed and proud by how their skills grow. He gets off his horse and approaches them, once when they see him they stop and honor him.

Oberyn: A father has never been more proud to see what his children has learned under his tutelage.

Obara: Why did you summon us father.

Oberyn: Were going to Westeros, and I'm afraid were going alone. A sellsword, a very dangerous one has risen up arms against the Lannisters, he has the North and all that hate them on his side. I plan to join this man and get the chance to avenge your aunt. Are you with me?

Nymeria: I'm with you Father.

Tyene: I'll follow you anywhere.

Obara: Remember when you gave me to choice of weapons, showing me my mother tears and you placing a spear by my feet. My mind was made up long ago. She throws her spear at a target.

She's in.

Oberyn is pleased by their dedication.

Oberyn: We leave tomorrow.

* * *

In the Vale, we see Alto on his horse by the mountains, Alto catches a glimpse of the Eyrie and the gates (The Bloody Gate) that keep you from entering. He gets off his horse and begins seeing it from afar, figuring out to get it because it is guarded pretty well. He gets a sword place by his neck, someone is behind him and that person so happens to be Sandor Clegane "The Hound" who also has his horse and a large sack of gold and smaller sacks of silver.

Sandor: You don't look like a knight of the Vale, and you seem to be eyeing the Gate as if your trying to find a way in.

Alto: And you know how?

Sandor: If you have someone from the Stark and Tully Family, it's your only chance of getting in.

Alto notices the all the money he has.

Alto: That seems new. You just got that?

Sandor: I did.

Alto: Something tells me you just came from there.

Sandor: I did.

Alto: How do I get in, besides that gate.

Sandor: Why is it so important you need to get in.

Alto: A job.

Sandor: You seem smart, if I were you kill a knight of the Vale, wear his armour.

That seems to be what alto had in mind way before the suggestion.

Alto: Thank you.

The Hound takes his sword off his throat.

Sandor: What's the job?

Alto: How you get that gold?

Sandor: I asked you first.

Alto can't argue with that.

Alto: I work with the Phoenix. He asked me to come and spy on Lady Lysa Arryn to see where she stands.

Sandor: She definitely won't fight for the Lannisters, she obviously won't fight for no one as long as her son is still young. So you work with the Phoenix, I've heard of that name, it's being spread around the country. He took the North making the eldest Stark girl the ruler of it, killed Roose Bolton and Walder Frey. Arya Stark was really pleased by this, perhaps she should thank the man when she gets the chance.

Alto: Thank you.

Sandor nods to him, and then heads off to who knows where.

Alto can see a knight in his slowly walking to where he is, Alto prepares a poisoned dart. The Knight stops and looks around, he hears a whistle and when that knight turns to hear where the whistle came from, a dart hits the knight neck and he quickly drops dead. Alto examines the body, he takes out his knife and begins placing the blade of the knife on the face of the knight.

Alto peaks his head near the cliff of the mountains, he sees Lord Baelish finally. Alto appears to be dressed in the armour of the knight he just killed, he seemed to have also cut the face of the knight he killed as well, it seems to be cleaned and prepared to be worn. Alto puts on the face and turns into that knight. He begins heading down the mountains.

* * *

Baelish begins walking towards The Bloody Gate. He gets stop by the knights.

Vale Knight: Who goes?

Baelish: Lord Petyre Baelish, here to see Lysa Arryn of the Vale.

Vale Knight: Open the gate!

Gate doors are open. Alto in his knight form approaches Lord Baelish.

Alto/Knight: You mind if I escort you inside my lord.

Baelish seems suspicious of him, because why would a Vale Knight willingly escort a man less trustworthy than any other player of the game.

Baelish: Sure by all means.

The Knight escorts him through The Bloody Gate, Alto has finally managed to get in and not just with the disguise.

* * *

Arya Stark, is being welcome with open arms by her aunt Lysa and Robin.

Lysa: Were going to need to find you a room, and then I will have transportation arrange for you.

Arya: For what?

Lysa: You don't know... Your sister regained the North, she got help from a man from the East named only the Phoenix. He restarted the civil war that your brother was fighting. Only he seems to be succeeding more than your brother Robb did. If that man keeps it up were going to have to join him.

Baelish: Indeed!

Baelish is shown in the doorway, hearing the whole thing.

Baelish: But we'll have to wait, because we might not know if Tywin Lannister has something up his sleeve for the Phoenix.

Alto Knight form is show not behind Baelish, Alto eyes Arya Stark.

Lysa: And if he doesn't.

Baelish: Then I guess I can rely on him to bring so much chaos to the realm.

Baelish recognizes Arya.

Baelish: I remember you, I saw you at Harrenhal.

Lysa: Speaking of Harrenhal.

Baelish is listening.

* * *

 **So what do you think, the Phoenix looks like is gaining a deadly ally. And regardless that Petyre Baelish should fear this man for he the one that stands in the way of his plans... Littlefinger always has a plan, even if the major one doesn't work out well. Alto made his way to the Vale and now he has saw the man that is responsible for Westeros wars, deaths and problems. Mostly he met the most ruthless killer in Westeros, Sandor Clegane "The Hound" and Arya Stark.**

 **Who here is excited to see the meeting between the Red Viper and The Phoenix, or Littlefinger and The Phoenix face to face? How will each meeting turn out?**


	5. The Board is Set

Kingslanding in the Red Keep, Tyrion is shown going over the financial books, he seems to go back on when Littlefinger paid the city watch... to turn of Ned Stark, only the age seemed to have been ripped out. Was it Littlefinger who took it.

Tyrion doesn't know who took it, or what happen to it.

Varys enters.

Varys: May I join you friend.

Tyrion: By all means, just finishing it up.

Varys sits at the table.

Varys: My little birds have told me that The Phoenix has made his way to Harrenhal. And that The Mountain is waiting to hear from your father to see if he should confront him and finish him.

Tyrion: If The Mountain goes after The Phoenix he reads either way, Harrenhal is very difficult to siege and even if he is able to get through, he'll lose a majority of his men, and if Brynden Tully finds out that the Mountain is trying to take Harrenhal he'll assemble the armies and corner The Mountain... unless if that is what the Phoenix is planning all along.

Varys: I wonder if he's not just here for Daenerys Targaryen what if he here to do something else. I have this feeling that he been wanting to come to Westeros for a long time, and she was his excuse.

Tyrion: If he wanted to come, then he would have came while Robert was king. However how would you assume that?

Varys: He never lost a battle. He intelligence is on a level of a mastermind and the fact that this country has worthy opponents that he would love to challenge, or maybe the vice versa for he wants to be challenged.

Tyrion: You fear this man.

Varys: More like I admire him. I admire him more turn than Baelish.

Tyrion: I respect him. His tactics, his strategic mind and the many skills that he possesses.

Varys: He winning. We don't know it yet, but I know he going to win. That man thinks before he acts, he probably planned everything before he came here. Once when he can cripple the Lannisters and their allies, he going to have Daenerys, her army and her three dragons sail down here. He knows that Dorne is a strong supporter, the North will support because they want the Lannisters dead, the Greyjoys have Theon back, and my little birds told me that Balon Greyjoy is dead and Theon is now running The Iron Islands, he's giving the North support as a way of making amends for his betrayal.

Tyrion: He still has to deal with the Mountain and his force of 20,000 soldiers behind him.

Varys: He'll beat them. He always does.

Tyrion looks back at the book.

Tyrion: This Petyre Baelish know how to cover his steps, he works with the Tyrells to have Joffrey poisoned, leaving him blameless, and then he rips out a page of financial coin book of the days following when Ned Stark was brand a traitor. Like the City Watch arresting him.

Varys: I doubt it was him who ripped that out.

Tyrion: It's makes sense for him to rip it out. He would have to write down whatever finances he spends.

Varys: Pieces of paper wouldn't prove his treachery, he would have no reason to tear it out. I think someone ripped it out and is planning on using it as a tool against Baeslish personally. Possibly to see his reaction.

Tyrion: The Phoenix... he tore it out. This is one sick game he playing especially against Baelish.

Varys: No doubt that Baelish is going to retaliate. The Phoenix is standing in his way of achieving more power in this country. Shame though, Baelish has no clue who he is up against... unless if he visits him... He does have a way of reading people.

Tyrion: Why would Baelish visit the Phoenix?

Varys gives him a smile.

* * *

The Phoenix is shown in a room up above a tower, he has taken Harrenhal, and everything it has. Lord Umber with other Vassal Lords, and Kalimar and the Phoenix captains joining in. This appears to be a war council.

Phoenix: Aren't the Frey men joining?

Kalimar: I put them on wall duty.

The Phoenix sits down.

Phoenix: Inform me.

Kalimar: Alto made it in the Vale. There's more to it, he's also discovered that Sansa sister Arya is alive and well. She's with there aunt and... (something that the Phoenix would love to hear) Baelish has also returned there as well. If he weds Lysa Arryn, and he will convince her to have the Vale Knights turn to the Lannisters.

Lord Umber: I wouldn't count on that, Lord Kalimar. Rumor has it that the Lannisters poisoned Jon Arryn, it was said that he knew some secrets about Cersei and her children.

Phoenix: That they're the product of incest. I knew by just looking at her children... If what you say is true than Baelish will wait to see who is winning this war, and then he'll have the Vale come at anyone who survives.

Lord Umber: How could you possibly assume that.

The Phoenix gives Lord Umber a look as if he feels his intelligence was insulted.

Phoenix: Cause I would have done the same thing. He will come here, and when he does, I'm anxious to meet him, and he is too... (changing subject) Now on to other matters, The Mountain and his men are they o their way.

Lord Umber: Tywin Lannister has ordered them to forget Riverrun and retake Harrenhal. He and his men will be here in 2 days with Tyrell forces marching with them. Tywin Lannister intends to take you out and he has the allies to do it.

Phoenix: So do I. Well lets prepare for the siege then.

Lord Umber: It's already being done. From my history, Harrenhal can be defended by 3000 men, and we have 35,500 men. With this many we can stand a chance. With the Mountain and the Tyrells joining in... I don't know.

Phoenix: Like what you said Lord Umber, The Mountain is a man with no strategic thought, but we are. We will win, I assure you, because the Tyrells are going to have their hands busy, thanks to a friend.

* * *

Ironborn longships are sailing, they seem to be approaching the shores of the Reach near port cities. Euron Ship _The Silence_ is leading the assault.

Euron Greyjoy appears to be in his Ironborn armour, he seems to be glad to be back and following the "Old Way" again.

Euron: This is it!

Yara seems to be on his ship with him.

Yara: Where Uncle Victarion?

Euron: Behind us. He will be the second wave, first comes tactical, second comes brute force. It is better to finish it with brute force.

 _The Silence_ lands on the shores, with Euron being the first to jump off the ship and leading the raid.

 **I apologize for the long wait, I was waiting for the season 5 of Game of Thrones to end so I can develop ideas for the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and now that Season 5 is over there probably won't be any long wait.**

 **Also I hope you guys have a better name for this chapter, because I'm starting to think it doesn't go well with it. So if anyone has a better name let me know.**


	6. A Crocodile Kill

**Author's Note: Now in this one I will be explaining more of the hooded man that helping Daenerys with Meereen and destroying the Sons of the Harpy, and then you'll see what his motive is... but I'm starting to think you readers may already have a clue.**

 **Also I will bring more Ulthos into this story as well.**

* * *

In Queen Daenerys Targaryen room and where she is standing on the balcony sipping some wine and enjoying the view of the beautiful city of Meereen, even with all the bloodshed on the streets.

Jorah enters with the Stranger with his hood off.

Daenerys shrugs for Jorah that he can leave her with him alone. Jorah not disobeying his Queen leaves, but has Unsullied at the door just in case.

Daenerys: Come join me.

She has a table set with food and drinks.

The Stranger sits to join her.

Daenerys: You never did give me your name.

Stranger: Maybe when you can trust me more, I'll give it to you. You summoned me... for what reason?

Daenerys: On to the point. Well I would love to give you a job to help the spies find the Sons of the Harpy, the spies found out that they ambushed from the tunnels so they definitely go underground.

Stranger: If I go with what then.

Daenerys: I need the leader alive, so I can put him or her on trial and judge him or her in front of all the citizens of Meereen.

Stranger: I'll do it. But I'll do it alone. And I think I know where to start... but I'll need some poison first.

Daenerys: That can be arrange.

The Stranger grabs a cup and drinks it.

Stranger: I'll also need gold.

* * *

A ship is making port to Kingslanding, only this is no ordinary ship from Essos or any other Lannister, Tyrell or Dornish ships. This is a ship that looks like it comes form another country. It's sail has a type of country sigil; Four rings clink together with a serpent slithering through the loops and the head in the center.

Inside the cabin of the ship, a man in his mid forties and dressed as a type of politician of sorts in this timeline. This man too has a ring on his finger and it too has a crocodile sigil on it. He definitely comes from Ballard Dollar-dan family line. He appears to be reading a letter, that too has a seal of a The Phoenix, could it be... It is... Barlock Dollar-dan, the son of Ballard Dollar-dan former ruler of Ulthos and the Phoenix mentor and teacher.

The Captain enters the cabin

Balrock: Thank you for informing me Captain.

Barlock grabs his cloak and exits the cabin with the Captain.

* * *

In the Small Council meeting, Tywin is not happy about the news of The Phoenix taking Harrenhal, but seems to be confident that the men he is sending will succeed in taking it back and destroying the Phoenix once and for all.

Tywin: Varys what news do you have for your spies?

Varys: Balon Greyjoy is dead, after his son, Theon, was given back to him by the Phoenix. I believe the Phoenix has gotten the support of the Ironborn under Theon rule. Moreover Balon brother Euron Greyjoy has come back from his banishment and has become the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet, and that they attack the Reach.

Mace Tyrell: I'll have The Reach handle that Lord Tywin.

Tywin: Have House Redwyne join you's there fleet is said to be second largest in Westeros... they should attack the Iron Fleet while the Ironborn are distracted from the ground troops.

Tyrion: That might work, but aren't the Ironborn more superior in naval combat, regardless of surprise or not.

Tywin is about to say something, until Varys interrupts.

Varys: There's more... Oberyn Martell has set course for the Riverlands, he means to meet the Phoenix, possibly siding with him.

Cersei: (To Tywin) You don't think he going to convince The Phoenix into helping him gain vengeance for his sister.

Tywin: How is this happening? I thought we sent a good message to every house that we are not to be defied. And this man comes and brings all this chaos to Westeros for what, to have the Targaryen Girl become ruler of Westeros... (to Varys) Write to Lysa Arryn and convince her to send as many soldiers of the Vale as possible.

Tyrion: I don't think she won't father. Not when she accused House Lannister of murdering Jon Arryn.

Cersei: (To Tyrion) We didn't.

Tyrion: I know. But there is no convincing her.

Tywin: (to the small council) Then we need to assure that Lord Baelish marriage to her can persuade her to join us.

Jamie Lannister enters.

Jamie: Father... A ship arrived, the captain says they come from... Ulthos.

Tyrion shares a look with his father.

Tywin: (To Tyrion) Didn't you say the Phoenix comes from Ulthos.

Tyrion: Yes.

Tywin looks around the small council, not knowing what to do.

Tywin: Who comes in this ship.

Jamie: The captain says that a man name Barlock Dollar-dan is aboard and he wishes to speak to the small council and King of Westeros.

Tyrion: Dollar-dan. (To Tywin) Father, Dollar-dan is the name of the Phoenix mentor. I thought he killed him.

Barlock: And he did...

Jamie turns reveals to the small council Barlock Dollar-dan.

Barlock: But Ballard family agreed that Ballard himself had to be stopped and allowed the Phoenix to continue his rebellion. When the people of Ulthos heard of what Me and my siblings did they gave us immunity to my family and allowed us to live in peace in Ulthos.

The small council is silent.

Barlock: Barlock Dollar-dan, Head of the Ulthoian Council and Ambassador of Ulthos.

* * *

In the brothels of Meereen where the same whore who sold her clients lives to the Sons of the Harpy waits for men or women who want her pleasure. The Stranger walks by her, she recognizes him as well.

She seems to be worried by his presence, she probably found out what he did.

Whore: Hey Stranger... what brings you here?

Stranger: A good time. Out of all the women here, I bet you can provide with the best kind of good time ever.

Whore: I don't come free.

The Stranger takes out small bag of gold.

Stranger: 50 golden dragons.

Tosses her the bag. She takes it.

She takes him inside.

The Stranger also has a skin, which contains wine.

Stranger: Care for a drink before we...?

Whore: What kind of wine is that?

Stranger: Apricot. If I am correct, this is Meereenese wine?

She takes out two cups. She seems to like that wine.

The Stranger pours the two cups; one for him and one for her. They grab their cups. She swallows the whole cup while he takes a small sip.

The whore begins stripping out of her clothes.

Whore: This doesn't change nothing you know... The Sons of the Harpy will kill her and those who stand in her way.

Stranger: I know... however I can't allow that. For I need her alive.

He begins slowly undressing, starting with his cloak. He seems to stop and admires her body more.

Stranger: You see she my ticket to Westeros. There somebody I need to meet and repay for him for what he has done.

Whore: And that is?

Stranger: The Phoenix.

She starts to sweat. He seems to be sweating too.

Stranger: Have you ever been to Ulthos? I was born and raised there, I have many uncles and aunts who told me stories of my grandfather. They told me he was a very intelligent man. He ruled an entire country with an iron fist, he was like a god, whatever he order would happen. An empire that would have been mine if it wasn't destroyed brought down by one man.

The whore begins to not feel well.

Whore: What's happening to me?

Stranger: Same thing that will be happening to me, your dying from the poison that with the wine.

He takes out a small bottle.

Stranger: A poison that I have the antidote for.

She about to snatch it, but he hangs on to it.

Stranger: Tell me where The Sons of the Harpy hide out is at and who is there their leader? Tell me and I'll give you the antidote.

She is hesitating, but she is on the verge of death.

Whore: They have no leader... but they have backers.

Stranger: Who?

Whore: Yunkai and Astaphor, and mostly Volantis, which is too a slave state, but I heard of uprisings happening there. (Her hand out) Now that I gave you what you wanted.

He slowly handing her the antidote until he stops and drinks it himself.

Stranger: I can't risk leaving you alive. Have a nice day.

Whore: (gasping in pain) Who are you?

Stranger: Ballard Dollar-dan II of Ulthos.

Whore: (Begging) Please I have a son, he'll die without my support.

Stranger/Ballard: Should of thought of that then, now should you.

He walks out of the room, leaving her to die which she is shown doing from the poison in her blood. Her nose and mouth begins bleeding, gasping for breath and then stops breathing and closes her eyes; dying on her bed.

* * *

Barlock is still in an empty small council room. Tywin comes in with Joffrey, Tyrion and Cersei. Joffrey sits in a chair a set that is place next to Tywin chair Tyrion sits next to Barlock and Cersei sits next in the center of the table.

Tywin: Sorry for keeping you waiting.

Barlock: It's quite alright.

Joffrey: My grandfather says you have information to share.

Barlock: More like a warning your grace, you see I know The Phoenix very well, we grew up together as kids. I love him like a brother.

Tyrion: He told me about your father.

Barlock: Did he? What did he tell you?

Tyrion: Terrible ruler, he oppressed his people, the country was in great peril.

Barlock: Exactly.

Joffrey seems anxious to hear what the man has to say.

Joffrey: Can you please tell us why your here?

Barlock seems very annoyed by this boy rudeness, hell he can even see Joffrey monstrous personality.

Barlock: Ulthos has sent me here to tell you's that we are not responsible for the Phoenix coming here.

Tywin: We know... he here on behalf of Daenerys Targaryen... she means to take the Iron Throne.

Barlock: Is that what you think?

Cersei: It's what we know.

Barlock: It's what you know? Well do you know also know that The Phoenix knew about this country long before he met her?

Tyrion: Well he was living in Essos. He must of known about it way before he met Daenerys Targaryen so I assume yes.

Barlock: If I know "Wilhem" he knew about Westeros and the problems it had before he left Ulthos.

Tywin: What problems?

Barlock: Well... that it had a mad king; killed by a man sworn to protect him... the king son took a lords daughter, which started a civil war that led to a dynasty demise. Oh and that many wars were happening during these years. Did I miss any?

The room is silent.

Tyrion: Well played.

Tywin: So your country denies aiding a hand in this... please tell me this is not the only reason you came.

Barlock: No it's not. My country sent me here for many reasons; one of them is to warn you about The Phoenix, but it's not out of supporting you's, but to tell you's that your dealing with a somebody you don't really want to deal with.

Tywin: I'm pretty sure we can handle him... it's not the first time I dealt with men who thought they could overthrow House Lannister.

Barlock: You see it's that type of talk, that will make you lose. You act like you shouldn't be afraid, but in reality you should be... Wilhem is very dangerous. He plays a game that doesn't follow your rules or any rules that require.

Joffrey: Then help us... if you help us, then we can make an alliance with your country.

Barlock: Ulthos will not ally itself with a country ruled only by one person... especially help it out, even to a boy king who takes pleasure in torturing his subjects.

Joffrey glares at him.

Joffrey: Careful now... insult me one more time, and I'll...

Barlock: (Sarcastic) Oh I'm so scared... you'll do what?... if you kill me your grace , then my country will wage war in retaliation. They love the Phoenix and they would find any excuse to aid him in this matter.

Tywin thinks that over.

Tywin: Cersei perhaps you should send his grace back to his chambers.

Cersei leaves with a calm manner, but deep down she is pissed that anyone will insult her children our her family, especially to a man who has position of power in another country. She takes Joffrey out of the room.

Tywin: I apologize for my grandson, he's young and he's difficult to control.

Barlock: Imagine when he gets older... your control over him won't mean shit.

Tywin: So if your not here to help us defeat him, why come?

Barlock: Because I too wanted to see this country myself, but not in the way my father had plan for us to see it.

Tyrion: What are you saying?

Barlock: Wilhem wasn't completely honest with you... yes my father was a terrible person and ruler, but the power he had in Ulthos wasn't enough... well for him anyways.

Tywin looking at Barlock like he doesn't want to hear this... he would rather want to know how to beat the Phoenix.

Barlock: My father was very ambitious, he made plans to expand his power.

Tyrion: Expand?

Barlock: He was going to invade many other countries. Starting with Essos, he wanted it's wealth, armies and resources. Essos and he also had his eye on... Westeros. He meant to take the Iron Throne and all Seven kingdoms as well.

Tywin: What stopped him.

Barlock: The Rebellion that Wilhem started.

Tyrion: And the Phoenix knew about his plans?

Barlock: Yes, of course he did, Ballard trusted him... he was after all his best protege. Ballard's plans were the main motive, that, and Wilhem mother death by my father hand. And if my father succeeded in taking both which he would had. Then Westeros and Essos would suffer like Ulthos.

Tywin: (Sarcastic) So should we be thanking the Phoenix.

Barlock: Be careful who you insult... Lord Tywin. The Phoenix isn't the only one who knows what goes on in this country. Ulthos might isolate itself but were not blind by the actions of other countries. Again I'm not here to help, I'm here to tell you's that whatever he is here for, it's not just to take the Iron Throne for the Targaryen girl but he's here for something else.

Tywin: And I'll intend to find out.

Barlock: You know what the sad thing Lord Tywin... The moment the Phoenix entered this country, you lost.

Lord Tywin signals for men to come in lead by Jamie.

The men gently grab Barlock.

Lord Tywin: (To Lannister men) Take Lord Barlock back to his ship. His visit is over.

Barlock: Sending me away won't help a thing. The Phoenix will win, and the power that you, your family and the few have, Wilhem will give to the many.

The Lannister men escort Barlock out of the Tower of the Hand, and back to his ship. Leaving Lord Tywin furious by such words and threats. Tyrion catches a quick glimpse of his ring with the crocodile sigil on it.

Tywin: (To Tyrion) I will not have our house be defeated.

Lord Tywin leaves, leaving Tyrion with a satisfying look that he knows his Father is scared of the Phoenix and he is too proud and arrogant to admit it.

* * *

Daenerys, Jorah, and Barristan Selmy sit in her apartment. Ballard returns with Daario by his side.

Daenerys: Anything?

Ballard: Oh yes, your grace. I have information you might want to hear.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what did you guys think of that. Barlock come to Westeros not to help them, but to gloat to them that they are doomed. He probably hates Monarch rule as well especially a monarch with absolute rule. And The Stranger is Ballard Dollar-dan II, and he intends to do something to the Phoenix, other wise or he wouldn't have gotten this close to Daenerys inner circle... What is up his sleeve. I guess you'll have to wait and see on more chapters.**


	7. Two Wolves in Two Kingdoms

**Author's Note: Now that we establish that the hooded Stranger, is in fact Barlock's son Ballard the baby in the flashback and why is he going through the trouble in helping Daenerys. Now I'm going to show what's happening in the North and The Vale.**

* * *

In the tomb of Winterfell, Sansa is down there lighting the candles especially her aunt Lyanna Stark tomb. She sees the feather that Robert Baratheon placed on it, she picks it up and places it back on there.

She goes over to her Father tomb and lights a candle near it.

Sansa: If only I was strong enough like mother, I could have tried to save you. I was so foolish to think Joffrey was my true love. I'll do my best in running the North father... when I see Jon again, I'l legitimize him as a Stark.

She gets interrupted by Falicia.

Falicia: Sansa!

Sansa: How did you find me?

Falicia: Brienne told me. What are you doing down here?

Sansa: This is my family Tomb, when a Stark dies we bury them here.

Falicia looks at the Lyanna crypt.

Falicia: Who's this?

Sansa looks back at her aunt crypt.

Sansa: My aunt Lyanna.

Falicia: Did you know her?

Sansa: No I'm afraid. She died way before I was born.

Falicia: I'm sorry. How did it happen?

Sansa: My father never told me, but my mother knew and shared it with me. My aunt Lyanna was the reason why Robert Baratheon started the rebellion against the Targaryen's mostly on Prince Rhaegar.

Falicia: What happen?

Sansa: Rhaegar kidnapped my aunt, because he fell in love with her, though she was promised to Robert Baratheon. I could tell you who won, but I think you know that already.

Falicia: I do.

Sansa: Did you meet this Daenerys Targaryen?

Falicia: I did.

Sansa: Is she worth it?

Falicia: My husband thinks so. He sees something in her, and I think I saw it too. She is strong, smart, sometimes ruthless but I saw a kindness to her. I think she can be loved by the people... she has that capacity, unlike some kings I heard that ruled this country, including her own line.

Brienne: Lady Sansa. You have a visitor.

Sansa seems nervous, her first act of Wardeness of the North.

Falicia: I'll be there to advise you, not just as a Magister daughter but as a mother in law.

Sansa feels a little better by that. Sansa and Falicia walk back to the Keep.

* * *

In the Vale, Arya is shown is the outside square practicing her swordsmanship. She gets interrupted by the disguised Alto, which makes her drop the coin that she got from Jaqen H'Ghar.

Arya: Hello sir.

Alto: Hello, little lady.

Alto bends down to pick up the coin. He recognizes it right away, and very curious how a girl got a coin like this.

Alto: Where did you get this?

Arya tries to snatch it back. Alto is to quick for that, he even grabs her arm.

Alto: Where did you get it?

Arya not saying a word. Alto knows exactly what to say.

Alto: Valar Morghulis...

Arya knows that word.

Arya: Someone gave it to me... he said his name was Jaqen H'Ghar.

Alto: Jaqen H'Ghar. I know that name.

Arya: You do?

Alto: I was once part of the order he was in... The Faceless Men.

He gives her back the coin.

Alto: Why did he give you that? If I may ask.

Arya: I saved his life and two others that were caged with him. He said "I took three lives from the Red God, and that in order to give the Red God back those lives then I'm owed three names."

Alto: Three kills as payment. All names were given?

She nods.

Alto: Perhaps sometime I can teach you what they know... how to kill by acting like a ghost. Until then i got to get you to my friend... Are you familiar with the man fighting in Westeros called only by the Phoenix?

Arya: Yes.

Alto: His son married your sister Sansa... she asked him to bring you back to her, and i intend to bring youth his son Kalimar, so he can deliver you to her.

Arya: You'll do that.

Alto: Of course, because that Lord Baelish, I don't trust him. I can sense that he is trouble and that he's going to use you in some way. I'm a good spy but I can't figure out his plans, he obviously doesn't write none of them down.

Arya: When can we leave?

Alto: Give me time, I'll figure out a way, I mean I figured out a way to get in here did I. When I do, Harrenhal is on the way.

Alto quietly leaves her sight... later when he leaves Baelish appears he obviously had no idea of the conversation that happen, I guess Alto is more cautious than he is.

Baelish: Are you alright?

Arya: Yes.

Baelish: I can't believe I didn't notice it before but I recognize you... you were at Harrenhal acting as Tywin Lannister servant.

Arya: How long did you knew?

Baelish: When I returned from here. I have news your sister Sansa has reclaimed the North. Restarting the war your older brother Robb Stark started, with the aid of the man that many call The Phoenix.

Arya: I heard when I was traveling with the Hound.

Baelish: Did you now? Well, The Phoenix has taken Harrenhal... Tywin Lannister is making a move to reclaim it... the Mountain will be leading the assault with 20,000 men and with the aid of 50,000 soldiers of House Tyrell. If one was to send the Phoenix a message on the exact number, let him live long enough...

Arya: Your going to keep him alive to use him... but why?

Baelish: He's seem to know what he's doing, and I know he is going to win this war. You can trust me.

Baelish turns around and is about to walk inside.

Arya: Like what you said to my father.

Baelish pauses, then continues walking.

Alto is shown hiding but watching, he heard and saw all. Including Baelish reaction on Arya mentioning her father.

Alto: (to himself) The past has a way of catching up. Even to you.

Alto watches Arya Stark in a protective way.

* * *

Back in Winterfell, Sansa is shown in taking a bath in her room. She seems to be relaxing after doing her duty as a lady and Wardeness. She gets a knock on the door, it is Brienne who has received a Raven.

Brienne: Lady Sansa. You might want to read this it's from Kalimar.

Sansa reaches out to grab the parchment. She begins reading it, she seems happy and crying with tears.

Sansa: Arya's alive. Kalimar got word that she is in the Vale with my Aunt Lysa. Write back tell him to make a deal to get her out of there and have her sent back home to me.

Brienne: Will do.

Brienne quickly rushes out. Sansa sits back wiping the tears from her eyes, she continues smiling and wants to cheer.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to continue writing this, this seemed like the most easiest chapter to** **type but i guess it wasn't and it shows that Baelish thinks he going to play the Game with the Phoenix, by doing what he does best, switching loyalties and sooner or later betraying them for better opportunity.**


	8. Snake of Poison and Bird of Fire

**Author's Note: Now the second battle of the story, the siege of Harrenhal... does the Phoenix have a plan against Lannister and Tyrell forces coming for him or is he screwed? (Maybe it is a rhetorical question, I'm asking)**

* * *

In Harrenhal, both Northern, Frey and the Phoenix army are preparing for the siege. Arrows are being placed on the walls, Men are being positioned on both ground and walls, a good number make a good defensive number by the both gates, the Main Gate and the East Gate, only more men are placed by the East because it is more vulnerable for siege.

The Phoenix looks over three ravens that were sent to him one is from Petyre Baelish warning him of the numbers of forces, so he not surprise by the number, also on the parchment is a threat in some way which says " _You may have won a few rounds, but the game is not over as long I'm still breathing_." The Phoenix thought he had Baelish scared, instead he just getting mocked by the mockingbird himself. The other letter is a letter from Barlock saying " _When you are done with whatever battle your in, find some time for us to talk._ " The third one he seems to be keeping that one to himself.

Kalimar enters seeing his father glancing at both letters.

Kalimar: Father!

The Phoenix looks up to see his son standing there.

Phoenix: Did you tell Sansa of her sister.

Kalimar: I did. She replied me back telling us that we should make a deal with the Vale to have her handed over to us. Perhaps I should.

Phoenix: Later, right now I need you. We have a battle to win.

Kalimar: That's not the reason I came up though.

Phoenix: What is it?

Kalimar: We have visitors at the gate.

* * *

The Phoenix and Kalimar are on top of the wall by the gate. Archers have their arrows aimed and ready. Outside of Harrenhal, there are four horses with riders on it, they wear Dornish clothing. It is Oberyn Martell and his three bastard daughters Obara, Tyene and Nymeria Sand.

Oberyn: Were here to speak with the Phoenix.

Phoenix: Your speaking to him.

Oberyn: I'm Oberyn Martell, Prince of Dorn, brother to Prince Doran Martell Ruler of Dorne. I'm here to aid you and help in your conquest agains the Lannisters.

The Phoenix signals for the archers to lower the weapons. He makes his way down the walls and to the Main gate.

The Main Gate is shown opening, The Phoenix is the only one going through it without no men following or backing him. Oberyn gets off his steed and makes his way to the Phoenix.

Phoenix: And why would I allow you to join. I mean I know your reason... Oh yes Prince Oberyn I know why you hate the Lannisters Ser Barristan Selmy told me the the tragic fall of the Targaryen children and your sister Elia Martell.

Oberyn: I know the Mountain is leading this charge, I figured Lord Tywin would send him to do a job like this. I want the chance to finally get my hands on him and to get the justice and revenge on the people who wronged me. If you allow me and my daughters to fight with you, you won't regret it. Your the only chance I have to avenge my sister and her niece and nephew.

The Phoenix sees that dangerous and unpredictable look in his eyes, but that doesn't scare him. However he also sees desperation in Oberyn eyes as well, so desperate that he came to him.

Phoenix: (Rhetorical) What are the Martell words?

Oberyn: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.

Phoenix: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. Well i see you Unbowed, I see you Unbent, but I see you Broken, from the inside. The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend.

Oberyn see's the Phoenix hand is out, wanting a handshake from the Red Viper himself. Oberyn willingly shakes his hand, but it feels more like a grip.

Phoenix: Welcome.

Oberyn gives him a nod in approval.

Oberyn: A Viper and A Phoenix, What a deadly pair.

Phoenix: Deadly, but Necessary.

The Phoenix looks on at the fields of the Riverlands.

Phoenix: You all better get in and prepare, the battle isn't far away.

* * *

The Phoenix is overlooking the defense of Harrenhal. He knows more men are posted in the East Gate.

Phoenix: Kalimar!

Kalimar rushes over.

Kalimar: Yes.

Phoenix: I want equal numbers on both gates. Our men take front line on defense with shields and spears in front of both gates.

Kalimar: But father, the east gate is the weakest one compared to the main one. If I were Tywin Lannister I would attack that one compared to the main gate.

Phoenix: Exactly, they would expect us to have that one defended more compared to the main gate. My sources are this; with all the numbers coming our way there coming in two different directions. More men will be coming come from the east yes, but I been told they got a siege weapons from both sides of both gates. They plan on cornering us.

Kalimar: Are you sure?

Phoenix: You question me?

The Sandsnakes eyeball the conversation. A son questioning his father information.

Kalimar: No father.

The Phoenix places his arm on his shoulder.

Phoenix: Again I know exactly what I'm doing.

Kalimar: Yes, of course father. I just wish you could trust me to handle things.

Oberyn Martell is hearing all of this.

Oberyn: If I may, If more men are coming from the East; then allow me to be on the walls when they bring the ladders up... both me and my two daughters will help these men make sure they won't overwhelm the East wall. My other daughter Obara can help defend the East Gate on Ground with your soldiers... if you don't mind.

Phoenix: How good is she, Obara?

Oberyn: Very skilled, I taught her myself.

The Phoenix pauses.

Phoenix: (to Obara) You stay four columns behind. Prove your skill, and get with the men.

Obara nods and gets in formation with the rest. Oberyn smiles, not just that his daughter are going to use the skills he taught them, but because he might get a chance at the Mountain.

Oberyn: I guess I'll get in position.

Phoenix: Oberyn, there something I must discuss with you, before they arrive. And Kalimar, you come as well.

They follow the Phoenix.

* * *

 **Author Notes: So what dod you guys think, Oberyn finally caught up with the Phoenix. I know i probably rushed it, but hey I need to get it going for you guys.**

 **Next... well we'll see what I write.**


	9. Three Deadly Hunters

**Author's Note: I got nothing, but after seeing all the views I get from this story series, let me be the first to say "Thank you's" I was always hoping this story would be great and with these views from the readers it makes me more confident into being a writer everyday.**

 **Even though I don't always get many reviews I'm still flattered by the readers viewing this story of the Phoenix and his un revealing quest, he maybe trying to get Daenerys on the throne but even a man of his intelligence and skill, you have to wonder what does he hope to get out of it if he does.**

* * *

In Kingslanding, Tyrion Lannister is looking through the books. As he is scanning and managing the crown finances he looks up and sees his father standing in the doorway of his room.

Tyrion: Father.

Tywin: Tyrion.

Tywin comes to sit down, but this seems to be more of a business type of discussion.

Tywin: I need you to go to Braavos to talk to the Iron Bank about the crown debt to it. As Master of Coin, I feel it must be you to do it.

Tyrion: Alone?

Tywin: No. Jamie will be escorting you with a few of our men. As Master of Ships, Mace Tyrell has arranged a ship to sail you there.

Tyrion: What about the 20,000,000 golden dragons that the Phoenix gave to us as a gift from the wedding.

Tywin: I used it, to fund House Lannister with more men. Besides we don't need his gold, he didn't give it to us as gesture of good will, he gave it to us as an insult. Besides with the Tyrells on our side we can pay back the Iron Bank everything the crown owes.

Tyrion: When do I leave for Braavos?

Tywin: Tomorrow morning.

Tyrion: And what about these men that you were able to get, how many to be exact.

Tywin: 15,000 men. It can help retake the Riverlands, and aid the rest of the men to help destroy Stannis. Because when the Phoenix is killed, who will the rest follow, Stannis.

Tyrion: Very well, I'll leave tomorrow.

Tywin: Good.

* * *

Outside by the ports of Kingslanding the ship from Ulthos is still docked.

Barlock is show in his quarters looking at his ring. He hates it but somewhat can't bring himself to take it off.

Someone enters his quarters. Barlock doesn't turn, he just like the Phoenix for he knows someone is there.

Barlock: How can I help you stranger?

This person removes his hood and it is Varys.

Varys: You know you ought to be more cautious on who enters your quarters. I could have been an assassin.

Barlock: I'm trained in combat, besides your king or hand couldn't kill me even if they could afford it.

Varys approaches him.

Barlock: So what brings you on my ship...

Varys: Varys.

Barlock: Varys. In fact how did you get on my ship?

Varys: I'm the spy master of this country, and I am a pretty good infiltrator. What brings me here is that I met the Phoenix. If you want to want to know where he's at.

Barlock: Go on... what do you want?

Varys: I want to know what brings you to Westeros, because telling the Lannisters more about the Phoenix isn't really going to scare them. Nothing scares the most powerful family in Westeros, until the Phoenix came.

Barlock: Well, I came to see him personally. Something I need to tell him, the Lannisters were only a excuse for me to come down here. Now tell me where's he at Lord Varys.

Varys: Well that's complicated right now... because I'm not sure if he'll live through whats going to happen.

Barlock: Tell me everything.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter was short, but there was not much to tell on this scene. Only to let you viewers read that Varys meets Ballard son Barlock.**

 **Anyways on the next chapter you're going to love hopefully. Please reply if you have any questions.**


	10. The Battle of Harrenhal

**Author's Note: Here you go everyone the battle of Harrenhal, will the Phoenix win the siege with the men he has. Or will the Mountain and the men following him take back the the ruin city and stop the Phoenix.**

 **Read and find out.**

* * *

Harrenhal is all prepared and ready for the battle. Archers are on the walls, infantry are on the ground guarding the gates, and some join the archers on top of the walls.

Kalimar is shown on the walls with the men watching both Lannister soldiers and Tyrell soldiers marching. He doesn't seem the bit too nervous of what's coming at them. Oberyn Martell comes up on the walls and approaches Kalimar.

Oberyn: There near.

Kalimar: Yes.

Oberyn looks around.

Oberyn: Where did your father go?

Kalimar: He told me he went to meet some more men. He took all the calvarly with, Northerners, and ours.

Oberyn: Meet some more men?

Kalimar: Reinforcements. My father never tells me much about the plans and strategies he has. He says it's best I don't know; he always been mysterious.

Marching can be heard in the distance.

Oberyn: When they get here, and she they try to break the gate, remember The Mountain is mine.

Kalimar: I know. However if he almost tries to get you but miraculously gets save, thank me when we get out of this alive.

Oberyn and Kalimar look on.

Lannister men and Tyrell men get closer, they're marching in column formations; it also out numbers the Phoenix forces. They have ladders, and a battering ram as the shape of a lion, only its in the very back of the army. The Mountain on his horse is on the front line, and the man next to him is none other than Loras Tyrell who happens to be leading the Tyrell men; obviously. The force comes to a halt.

Kalimar signals for archers to prepare for aim. Kalimar takes out his valyrian sword.

Kalimar: Better get back down to he east gate.

The army hasn't even attack what are they waiting for. The Mountain glances at the east gate.

Mountain: Take half of the army and the battering ram to the East gate. I'll lead the other half into towards the main gate.

Loras: Alright.

Loras rides on the east side of Harrenhal with half of the forces.

The Mountain raises his hand and signals for the Lannister his half to attack the Main Gate and walls that god with it. They begin charging forward.

* * *

Kalimar: Make aim... Ready... Fire!

Arrows begin flying at the charging force.

Kalimar: Fire at will!

Arrows repeatedly being fired.

* * *

The Phoenix is distance away from Harrenhal, he appears to be waiting. He sees a force coming his way. Riverlands forces, led by Brynden and Edmure Tully.

Phoenix: Brynden Tully?

Brynden: Yes, your the Phoenix that my nephew spoke of?

Phoenix: I am. How many men could you assembled?

Edmure: 12,000 men, 3,000 calvary, and 9,000 infantry.

Brynden: When do we charge?

Phoenix: We don't charge yet.

Brynden: What's keeping you?

Phoenix: For the Lannister and Tyrell forces numbers to decrease and for the other force to arrive.

Brynden: What other force?

Phoenix: You'll see.

The Phoenix looks on and continues hearing the battle from afar.

* * *

The Battle of Harrenhal is still continuing. The Main walls are being placed with ladders with Lannister and Tyrell men climbing up. However they can't seem to make it to the top because the Kalimar and the men on the wall kill each one that tries to get up on the wall.

Kalimar: Keep them off the wall.

On the East Gate, the other half of the Lannister and Tyrell forces charge towards the gate. Arrows and stones are being thrown down at them, most of them have their shields up in defense.

The battering ram makes it way and begins ramming the gate.

The Phoenix men inside Harrenhal on the east gate prepare have their shields and spears in defense. Oberyn, Obara, Tyene and Nymeria by their father side, with their weapons gripping from their hands. All they can hear is the battering ram hitting the gate over and over again. The Phoenix men are not shaking, Northern troops have their swords and spears out as well, prepared to fight or die as men. More of the Phoenix men join in the East gate in their defense mode, they know no one is trying to siege Main Gate.

Kalimar notices the the Lannister and Tyrell forces stop trying to climb the walls and heading towards the East gate. Kalimar makes a run for it to the East gate, but not before he sees the Mountain heading towards there himself.

Boom, Boom, Boom... the gate is nearly open, mostly cracked open.

Kalimar makes it joining the front lines.

Kalimar: Men, brace yourself. No matter what comes through this gate you will hold break formation.

The men cheer, Archers continuing firing.

Kalimar: Archers, aim for the entrance way.

Boom! The Gate is open and both the Tyrell and Lannister forces come charging in. The Phoenix men are doing well holding their wall formation, even using their spears to take out as many of them as possible.

Ser Loras makes his way through the wall formation and begin slicing away. Kalimar begins dueling him.

* * *

The Phoenix continues standing there with his horse with the his calvarly, Northern Calvary and Tully forces. Brynden Tully is growing impatient

Brynden: We can't wait or else you'll lose your army and the North.

The Phoenix seems to be looking in another way.

Phoenix: We won't have to anymore.

Another force comes from the North. This force holds 6,000 men carrying a recognizable sigil; a Stag engulfed in flame. It is Stannis Baratheon and his forces, and joining him is his hand Ser Davos Seaworth.

Phoenix: What took you's?

Stannis: The snow in the north delayed us.

Stannis and Brynden eye each other.

Stannis: Been a long time, Blackfish.

Brynden nods in agreement.

The Phoenix takes out his sword, the rest of all the thousand men join him. They begin to charge to liberate Harrenhal.

* * *

The battle in Harrenhal is still continuing, Kalimar continues fighting Ser Loras, until the Sand Snakes interfere, giving Kalimar time to help his men.

The Lannister and Tyrell forces are somewhat merge pressed against fighting the Phoenix men, Northerners and Frey all led by Lord Umber join in to aid the Phoenix men, and stopping this opposing force from taking Harrenhal.

The Sand Snakes with their teamwork knock out Loras Tyrell, and continue killing Tyrell and Lannister forces trying to break through.

Kalimar sees someone entering through the East Gate... it is the Mountain Ser Gregor Clegane. He draws his sword and begins killing some Northerners and Frey men then gets some of the Phoenix men.

Kalimar has his sword out in a defensive mode, getting ready for offensive. Until he gets joined by Oberyn Martell.

Oberyn: I told you, the Mountain is mine.

Kalimar: We can beat him together.

Oberyn really doesn't want to share this kill, but he seems to believe that Kalimar is right.

Oberyn: Hope you can keep up.

They duo charge at him.

* * *

The combine Calvarly of the Phoenix, Northerners, Baratheon and Tully continue charging they are near.

Stannis: Ours is the Fury!

Brynden: Family, Duty, Honor.

The Phoenix raises his sword in the air.

Phoenix: REBIRTH, RENEWAL, RESURRECTION!

All roar, and they charge right through the Lannister and Tyrell forces from the East side. The horses seem to be doing more of the wiping out of the forces with their plummeting and charging, soon the men on horses begin swinging their swords, killing and slaughtering the infantry.

Archers on the wall notice this and begin firing the ones closer by the wall.

The Calvarly make their way towards the East gate, they seemed to have wiped out a majority of both forces.

* * *

Kalimar and Oberyn fight the Mountain, Kalimar skill shows more better than Oberyn, but even the Mountain is too big for him. Oberyn sneakily gives the Mountain a slice on his arm with his spear.

Kalimar goes for a stab, with a fallen soldier spear, but the Mountain, knock him off his feet and breaks the spear is half and hits Kalimar with it. Oberyn sneaks another slice on the Mountain leg.

Oberyn: You don't know who I am. Elia Martel does that ring a bell!

The Mountain swings his sword missing Oberyn. Oberyn who uses his speed and lightness to finally knock stab the Mountain with his spear. The Mountain on the ground.

The Lannister and Tyrell forces witness this, their moral has been weakened. Until... the Mountain grabs Oberyn by his foot and knocks him off his feet, he has enough strength to get up and begin strangling Oberyn Martell.

Oberyn: Elia Martell! I remember her, I raped her, and killed her... like this.

The Mountain presses his fingers against Oberyn eyes... Oberyn screaming. The Mountain about to finish the job until a Valyrian blade pierce through his head and through his mouth. Kalimar removes removes his sword allowing the Mountain to finally die.

Oberyn eyes are bleeding, but he'll look like he'll live.

Kalimar gets the men back in formation.

Kalimar: Forward!

The army marches forward, the Lannister and Tyrell forces begin running out until the Calvarly that charge nuts them off, and the archers shooting the arrows does as slaughter those still standing. Stannis, Brynden, Edmure and the Phoenix charge through the gates with hundreds and help out the infantry.

The remaining Lannister and Tyrell forces surrender.

The Phoenix army roars with triumph, joining them are the Northerners, Freys soldiers, Riverland troops and Stannis men cheer and roar along. the Phoenix gets off his horse, and greets his son with a hug.

Phoenix: You did well, I'm proud of you Son.

The Phoenix raises his son arm in the air... what a victory this is. Stannis looks around seeing all these men follow one person.

Phoenix: We have won the battle! But the War is far from over!

The Phoenix raises his sword in the air, all men continue roaring and cheering except for Stannis and his men.

* * *

 **So how did you guys like that... Stannis and the Tully's joins the Phoenix in the Battle of Harrenhal... Kalimar proves to be a good leader even in a siege. And most of all Oberyn gets his revenge, but it wasn't done by his hand. Will lye be upset or be grateful that Kalimar saved his life.**

 **The question you should ask yourself is... why would Stannis help the Phoenix? word is spread that he is helping Daenery's Targaryen, and i'm pretty sure Stannis knows that o why help him... could it be that Stannis will use him and then try to kill him, or did Melisandre have something to do it on the count of that she is from Essos and knows about the Phoenix?**

 **I guess you'll have to find out.**


	11. The Victory heard around Westeros

**Author's Note: I hope you liked chapter 10... now let's see the news of the Phoenix victory at Harrenhal around Westeros mostly in the Vale, Winterfell and Kingslanding.**

* * *

Arya is eating with her Aunt Lysa.

Lysa: How your meal?

Arya: It's great.

Lysa: It's very awful what happen to your mother your mother in the Twins. Good thing is this Phoenix he killed both Walder Frey and Roose Bolton, with the aid of the Northerners.

Arya: I've been told my sister Sansa is in the North. Is it true?

Lysa: It's true.

Arya: I would love to go home.

Lysa: In time. But first we must meet this Phoenix, because I found out he won the battle of Harrenhal, and Harrenhal is close to the Eyrie.

Arya: How did he win against such odds. I mean I know Harrenhal is very difficult to siege, but many find a way. But how did he win.

Littlefinger: (Interrupting) Because The Phoenix got help from two other men of the Riverlands and Stannis Baratheon, who was making his way from Castle Black.

Littlefinger approaches and joins them for their feast.

Littlefinger: (to Lysa) Men in the Riverlands like your uncle Brynden Tully and your brother Edmure. There is more news Sansa has married, the Phoenix son name Kalimar. Kalimar has made a request to come here and fetch Arya. He means to take her home.

Lysa: Well then, I guess we shouldn't deny that request. Especially to a man that is winning the war.

Littlefinger: Battles, he winning battles, the war is over if The Phoenix can get the dragon Queen to come here and take the Throne... If. My sources found out from Varys spies that Daenerys Targaryen is having problems in Meereen... her men are being attacked by an insurgent group known as the Sons of the Harpy.

Lysa sends Arya off.

Lysa: (to Arya) Go and play.

Arya leaves the room she is suspicious and would love to eavesdrop, but she is taken by Alto in disguise.

Alto: (whispering) Go, I'll pass it along to you.

Alto hides in the shadows listening.

Littlefinger: We can't allow Daenerys Targaryen to cross the Narrow Sea. She can bring something to this country, that could put a stop to our plans.

Lysa: And what would you do? I heard rumors that she has three dragons that are getting bigger. She'll repeat what her ancestor did 300 years ago.

Littlefinger: She has dragons yes, but she is not using them in her conquest, she is using a man; The Phoenix is helping her and he is succeeding, perhaps if we destroyed him by using him, then we can get rid of her greatest weapon.

Lysa: What your plan?

Littlefinger: Except Kalimar request. If he is the Phoenix son, then there a chance that he was taught how to be intelligent and dangerous. But remember what I said "Even dangerous men can be outmaneuvered." If i figure out Kalimar, then I figure out the Phoenix... like father like son right.

Alto stands silent still in the shadows, he is calm but is very eager to kill Littlefinger right now, but he patient and smart enough not to.

* * *

Winterfell, seems to be getting more peaceful and blossoming to it's former glory before Sansa father was ever killed.

Sansa sits in the Godswood praying, Shae finds her there.

Shae: Sansa.

Sansa break out of her prayer.

Shae: A raven came.

Inside the hall where Falicia is having breakfast with Roslin Frey now Tully, Brienne of Tarth is escorting Sansa Stark and Shae in the hall.

Sansa: I was told a Raven came today.

Falicia hands her the note, that the Raven flew with.

Sansa grabs it and begins reading it, she begins to gasp with joy and relief.

Sansa: They won at Harrenhal. My uncle Edmure and my Great Uncle Brynden aided the Phoenix and his force in the battle alongside Stannis Baratheon... I gotta get down there.

Falicia quickly jumps up after hearing.

Falicia: That's probably not a good idea Sansa. It's best you stay here, rule the North.

Sansa: I thought Kalimar would have been gone in the is battle. I want too see him before he goes off doing some other battle.

Falicia: Let me at least write Kalimar back. Let him know that your coming.

Sansa: I would rather like to surprise him... please.

Falicia: Who going to run he North, if you go.

Sansa: You... I wouldn't have gotten this far without your advisement.

Falicia: Only a Stark could rule the North, the people will lever listen to me.

Sansa: Your my mother in law, they will.

Sansa turns to Shae and Brienne. She is starting to become strong like her mother, now that she is running her home and the North.

Sansa: (to Brienne) Have my Horse ready.

Brienne: Let me accompany you.

Sansa: You've done well defending the North, I need you here to keep that up, Brienne.

Brienne has no choice but to honor that.

Brienne: Alright, my lady. But I must assign some men to escort you.

Sansa: Very well, do what you must.

Sansa goes up to her chambers to get ready to leave. Brienne goes to fetch her horse, leaving Falicia with the pregnant Roslin.

Falicia: (encouraged) She getting stronger everyday.

* * *

The ship is getting ready to leave for Braavos. Tyrion and Jamie walk to the docks.

Tyrion: You know this is probably the first trip we took together to Essos ever.

Jamie: I know. You know a part of me always wanted to Braavos, now I'll get my chance.

Tyrion and Jamie board the ship.

* * *

Tywin getting a Raven from Harrenhal, with Cersei in the room.

Tywin: Finally the Phoenix is dead.

Tywin opens it, reads it and shows to not be happy by it as well.

" _I'm sorry Lord Tywin, but I'm afraid your counter attack in taking back Harrenhal failed. However this war is not over... if you want me; then come to me personally with your men and show me how good in battle you are. The Phoenix. P.S. your Mountain has crumbled by the young Phoenix and the Red Viper himself and I don't think the Tyrells won't like the fact that their heir is taken captive. Can you protect your family members now?_

His symbol is on there, and the sigils of Stannis Baratheon, Tully, Stark, and Martell.

Tywin crumbles the note. Kevan Lannister comes in.

Kevan: The Ship for Braavos has left. Jamie and Tyrion are on their way.

Tywin can't speak... too mad and some small amount of fear finally begin showing inside home.

Tywin: Kevan, make arrangements for Cersei to return to Casterly Rock with you.

Cersei: What? No, I'm not going anywhere.

Tywin: Yes you are. Casterly Rock is a fortress you'll be safe there. Joffrey will stay here, under guard from my men and Kingsguard. Also I will have Tommen go to High Garden with The Tyrells. I'll have to tell them about Ser Loras. Perhaps them taking Tommen can be a good gesture of our alliance.

Cersei: What's going on father?

Tywin: The Phoenix won at Harrenhal, he just made a threat on my family and is demanding me to meet him in battle. Also that Stannis has allied himself with him with the aid of the Tully's and Oberyn Martell has joined the Phoenix and if his brother hears about this victory they'll be no stoping the Martells from joining the Phoenix in helping him get the Throne for Daenerys Targaryen; and it's no secret that they're still supporters of the Targaryen's. We got to beat him and if that means for me to meet him in battle then so be it. Kevan I leave Kingslanding in your hands; from now you'll be acting Hand.

Kevan: I'll protect the city for you brother.

Tywin: I have to inform the Tyrells now.

* * *

 **Now Tywin Lannister is going to handle this personally by meeting the Phoenix in ope battle, is this a trap from the Phoenix or will he meet the Old Lion in the field. Also what will Kalimar do if he goes to the Vale to get Arya for his wife Sansa, and who will accompany him.**

 **View in on the next chapter very soon as soon as I post it.**


	12. The Phoenix Endgame

**Author's Note: Ok, you probably wondering what is happening in Meereen right now... well I'm not ready to write that** **chapter yet however now were going to see the aftermath of Harrenhal.**

 **The Phoenix and Stannis finally having a talk on who should take the Iron Throne. Can the Phoenix convince a prideful and stubborn man like Stannis to give up his claim or can Stannis convince the Phoenix to give up on the Dragon Queen from the East... well lets see what happens.**

* * *

Harrenhal recovering from the battle it had days ago. Brynden and Edmure are shown piling both enemy and ally bodies only in separate piles though.

Brynden: What should we do with the Mountain body.

Edmure: The Phoenix has plans for Gregor Clegane body. Leave it be Uncle.

Brynden and Edmure continue helping with the bodies.

* * *

Kalimar is tending to Oberyn in one of the chambers; well his daughters are mostly, but Kalimar comes to see how he doing.

Kalimar: You alright Prince Oberyn?

Oberyn: I almost had him.

Kalimar: I think he almost had you there. Luckily I saved you from death. And in Braavos they say something to Death.

Oberyn knowing the say.

Oberyn: Not today.

Kalimar: Right. Not today.

Kalimar puts some type of medicine for the pain that Oberyn might be feeling. He about to leave until he gets stopped by Tyene Sand.

Tyene: Wait! I just wanna thank you for saving my father from the Mountain.

Kalimar: It was no problem my lady.

Tyene grabs his shoulders.

Tyene: Perhaps there is something I can do to show my gratitude. Like maybe...

She begins to undo her outfit, showing him her great body. Kalimar looks like he about to touch her, but instead ties her outfit up.

Kalimar: That would be great. But I believe my heart belongs to someone else, I mean your beautiful; many Dornish woman are. But you and I... I'm sorry.

She seems to understand, however she seems to not wanna give up having him.

Tyene: (seductively) Who is this woman?

Kalimar: Sansa Stark of Winterfell.

Tyene: Well she'll never know.

Kalimar pushes her away.

Kalimar: No... listen I know you'll meet a man... but I'm not him.

Kalimar walks away from Tyene and towards where his father is.

* * *

Stannis and Ser Davos are shown with the Phoenix talking to one another.

Phoenix: I understand why your trying to take the throne. But I already swore my sword and my loyalty to Daenerys Targaryen, and I vowed to get her on that throne.

Stannis: Why serve a girl across the narrow sea into another continent. If anything I'm you best choice, her claim to the throne is gone, it now belongs to House Baratheon.

Phoenix: Her claim was never gone. As long as she lives it can't be gone. It is just as strong as your only, she's loved by the common people and she has three dragons growing everyday.

Stannis: The Iron Throne is mine by right. Her family had their chance until Rhaegar Targaryen decided to take Lyanna Stark and his mad father Aerys had Ned Stark father and older brother killed. They lost their right to the Iron Throne years ago.

Phoenix: She not like her father.

Stannis: Have you met him, that man was mad beyond help.

Phoenix: Not him, but I had my share of meeting mad men like him. And she is not him.

Kalimar enters during Stannis words.

Phoenix: Besides your brother drank and whore his way out of the throne, I mean it took a wild bore to kill him out of all the men in the country that could of done the job.

Stannis: Watch yourself sellsword. I may not have the throne yet, but I am King of the Seven Kingdoms. You don't want those words being your last.

Phoenix: I'm not a sellsword, I just have the appearance of one. You ain't going to do nothing. You need me, or why else have you come.

Stannis: Why did I come if there's no convincing you?

Phoenix: Good question, why?

Stannis: I need the Iron Throne not because it's my duty as blood, but because of it's my duty to the realm. And as long as Joffrey is king; him and his family eyes remains blind by what's happening beyond the wall.

Phoenix: What do you mean what's happening beyond the wall... Stannis? The Wilding Army? You took care of that did you?

Davos: We did, but it turns out they were trying to get far South as possible, because something that once existed thousands and thousands of years ago has finally returned.

Phoenix: The White Walkers?

Stannis nods. Kalimar turns around after hearing those words.

Stannis: you heard of them?

Phoenix: Where I come from, we had copies of books and scrolls that Westeros has. Tell me more.

Stannis: A young man from the Nights Watch name Samwell Tarley witness not only the White Walkers return, but they gathered an army of the dead and they're making their way to the Wall to bring another Long Night to Westeros. They're coming for all of us, and I need to get to the throne to use that power as king to stop it.

Phoenix: How can you be so sure?

Stannis: Because I have a Red Priestess who can see things in fire and she saw them as well. They're back... and I need all of Westeros to unite to stop them.

Phoenix: And they will but not by your hand or by mine.

Stannis: You're still siding with the Targaryen girl.

Phoenix: Yes. And me and her share the same view of what you must do.

Stannis: Tell me.

Phoenix: No... I'll show you.

Stannis looks at Davos in by what does he mean by that.

* * *

The Phoenix has a map taken out of both Ulthos and Westeros. Stannis looking at both.

Phoenix: In my country we don't have a king and advisors ruling over it. It is run by a large council of free citizens and barons, and like all councils, they need someone as a head of it, however to prevent the head from ever taking full power for him or herself, he or she gets only limited power, but also gets a say in important matters.

Stannis: Where does Daenerys fit in with this.

Phoenix: Right. The council and the head made a charter of rights that gives freedom and equality for all the people of Ulthos, and thats what Daenerys intends to do. Free Westeros from this circle of power. Lord fighting Lords, one upper on the other so on, so on. And that is what I want for your country as well.

Stannis: Destroying the Monarch.

Phoenix: Not the Monarch, the Feudal system that Westeros, by uniting the lords of Westeros and the people with too freedom and equality as well.

Stannis: I am interested. Very interested, that is some ambition.

Phoenix: Thank you.

Stannis: This new system of government, will rights be rewritten for the people as well? I have a daughter that I love and for her to lose The Stormlands and Dragonstone over the man she might marry would seem to unfair for me.

Phoenix: Common people, Ladies of these regions, lower houses, you name it. But how she'll do it, well that is something I will tell you some other time. So do we have a deal, sign away your claim.

Stannis seems imposed by this idea. A free Westeros filled with unity and equality for all.

Stannis: Very well, you have my support and an agreement.

Davos: Stannis you worked to hard to get where your at now, are you sure.

Stannis: Yes. This is a good idea, it's seems to be the only way to end this game of power. People like the Lannisters, Tyrells need to be stop and this new government is the key. I'll support it.

Stannis reaches his hand out offering a handshake. The Phoenix shakes the hand of the Stag.

The Phoenix slips a sheet, which is an advocating sheet. Stannis pauses to read it and at first reluctant to sign but does so anyways.

Stannis: So to do this, you have to win this Game of Thrones do you.

Phoenix: Yes... Win it... and Destroy it, permanently.

* * *

Edmure and Brynden Tully later join The Phoenix and Stannis for a feast. Kalimar is shown sitting down next to his father.

Phoenix: Lord Edmure, Lord Brynden... let me give you my thanks for meeting me and my calvarly in the battlefield, the war would have been lost if you didn't show up.

Brynden: You got my nephew out of the Twins, you helped my Grand Niece get control of the North and helped her avenge her mother and brother. We owed you big time.

Edmure: Showing up was the least we could do. Now that we beaten the Mountain and his forces and have the Loras Tyrell hostage, we hold the upper hand.

Kalimar: You know since we won this battle, I think it's about time I head to the Eyrie to get Arya Stark.

Edmure: Arya Stark. My other grand niece?

Kalimar: Yes, Sansa sister.

Stannis: And you said the Eyrie?

Kalimar: Yes.

Stannis: (to the Phoenix) I knew the Lord of the Vale personally, Jon Arryn. He was a noble man and when I had my suspicion of Cersei children I asked Jon Arryn to investigate it for me. He did, and the secret died with him... but before he died Jon asked me to foster his son, it has been a tradition for lords of Westeros to foster another lord son as a way to rough him up, prepare him not only to be a lord but an excellent fighter and soldier as well. Jon Arryn chose me because I was a proven battle commander and I also destroyed the Greyjoy Fleet. However I never got the chance after Jon Arryn died. Even after his death his mother would never allow it. I swear that woman Lysa Arryn spoiled her son to a point that he she still breast feeds him at six.

Phoenix: (Rhetorical) What was the secret? That Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are born from incest, I'm quite aware of that.

Stannis takes out the letter written to him by Eddard Stark and hands it to the Phoenix.

Stannis: Yes, Read that and keep it. It might come in handy for you.

Kalimar: How did Jon Arryn die Stannis?

Stannis pauses, it a painful answer because Jon Arryn was a mentor not just to him but to his older brother and Ned Stark.

Stannis: He was poisoned, which from what I hear is a woman weapon. So I'm convinced it was that Cersei.

Which reminds him about Cersei Lannister and her children.

Stannis: Lord Stark, found out about it too, and supported my claim and when he tried to get rid of Cersei and Joffrey control over the realm and act as protector of the realm while I got there. Of course he was betrayed and killed and the secret too died with him... well almost died with him... I know, you know, all of you's know. Perhaps you can expose the truth.

Phoenix: I'll try. I may be cunning and very intelligent but It's hard to prove something when the only evidence is the letter. But this can prove that he wasn't a traitor.

Kalimar seems to be done.

Kalimar: I better get ready to leave for the Eyrie tomorrow. Hopefully I can work something out with Lysa Arryn.

Brynden: Let me come with you. Lysa is my niece and I think she willing to listen to family.

Phoenix: It's best you go with. I know my best spy Alto is there and he just recently sent me a raven. Petyre Baelish is there, and Kalimar Alto said on his letter that if you are to go; use extreme precaution, for you might walk in a trap.

Kalimar: Can't you come father.

Phoenix: I'll be heading West, to the Westerlands. Will you join me Stannis?

Stannis: Why not?

Phoenix: Tully?

Edmure: I think I should stay, and gather more men... now that the Riverlands are free from Lannister Forces I should assembled more men as possible to defend it if anymore Lannister forces should try to come through here again.

Phoenix: Then we gather in the Crownlands when the time comes.

Kalimar leaves the feast.

Kalimar: My Lords.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it wasn't much of a chapter, but how cool was it for Stannis and the Phoenix to have dialogue over who should get the throne. And I guess it was the Phoenix who was able to convince Stannis by revealing his Endgame to him. It probably was the only thing to do convince Stannis to let Daenerys have the Iron Throne. So what did you guys think of the Phoenix end game and the fact that Daenerys agrees with it?**


	13. Death of the Harpy, Rise of the Dragon

**Author's Note: Now let's see what happening at Meereen, with Daenerys and her army... with the help of their new ally who is secretly the grandson of the Phoenix rival.**

 **What are Daenerys and Ballard planning to do about the Sons of the Harpy? And how are they going to execute the plan that they secretly talked about.**

* * *

The Arena is packed with many people of Meereen, both citizens and free people. Daenerys Targaryen comes out with Hizdahr zo Loraq entering and taking a seat with guards protecting her including a recovered Grey Worm, Jorah Mormont, Barristan Selmy and Daario Naharis all keeping guard. Jorah approaches Daenerys.

Jorah: Khalessi, where is the Stranger.

Daenerys: Patrolling the arena.

And that is what Ballard is shown doing, patrolling the pits. He seems to be trying to see who is a harpy.

Ballard looks at Daenerys in the distance gives her a nod. Daenerys gives him a nod back, that's when he leaves the arena to go do something. There both up to something and the question is what.

Pit fighters come out ready to fight. Announcing their names and where their from, now just waiting. Daenerys claps her hands, the games have began. The crowd roars, and the fighters begin the fighting.

* * *

Ballard is shown outside the arena, he makes his way to the Meereen shipping ports where are 98 ships still stay in port. He waiting for something to show up on boat and at last he does, something is coming towards Meereen. He smiles at that satisfactory.

What he sees is a fleet of ships, with the Volantis symbol, it is the Volantiene Fleet and thy seem to come in peace.

Ballard: God dman the Phoenix, thought of everything.

Ballard waves the fleet down.

* * *

The fighting continues, two fighters remain and both are good with whatever weapons they have, the spearman however has the reach advantage and is able to finish it.

Jorah is in the box type of seat, He has his hand on the handle of the sword he seems to hears something coming, and all of a sudden he draws it and quickly turns and stabs what is known as a Harpy insurgent.

After the Harpy is killed, a long pause happens that most of the crowd sees, and that is when all the Harpies reveal themselves in the crowd. Killing some citizens and free men in the process. Some of the Unsullied stop a few but even they get killed.

Daenerys and her company make their way down to the center of the arena. Hoping to get all the Harpies out in the open.

Jorah: Khalessi, we should get out of here.

Daenerys: No I want to show the Sons of the Harpy that I am not afraid.

The remaining Unsullied in the arena form a circle to make sure no Harpy gets through. Some do, but they end up getting cut down by Barristan Selmy, Daario Naharis and Jorah Mormont. Daenerys thinks that the plan she had failed. She closes her eyes and holds Missandei hand... thinking that this is the end...

Until Ballard comes in through the arena seats, with Slave Soldier Archers following surrounding the arena, aiming their bows and arrows down on the Arena ground, only they seem to aim it at the Sons of the Harpy, massacring the hundreds surrounding Daenerys and her company and unsullied.

Seconds Sons come in through the Pit gates and join in on the action, killing a few Sons of the Harpy.

Daenerys: Stop!

Arrows stop flying. Second Sons fighting, and the Harpies seem to be one on their knees for the first time, realizing they have been outmaneuvered and lost this overthrowing of the Dragon Queen.

Ballard jumps down and runs toward Daenerys.

Ballard: Slave Soldiers of Volantis have arrived, followed by a large fleet. All came to pledge their allegiance to you.

The Slave Soldiers still have their arrows aimed at the remaining Sons of the Harpy.

Daenerys: Barristan, Jorah, Daario... Have the Unsullied place the Harpies under arrest. I will keep my promise and placed them all on trial.

Barristan: Yes your grace.

Daario signals for the Second Sons to grab the remaining Sons's of the Harpy and put them in cells in the great temple. The Arena is nearly empty all except for Daenerys, Ballard and her Unsullied.

Ballard: Your Grace.

Daenerys: For a minute, Volantis would have not sent a fleet. I guess whoever sent them loves the idea of me ending slavery.

Ballard: I hear Red Priest are there. I spent a lot of time in Asshai and the followers of the so called Lord of Light believed you to be the Chosen one who will put an end to a legendary race know as... the White Walkers. I also heard that they have Red Priestess in Volantis, they too are against Slavery and that the majority of the slaves believe in the Lord of Light. i assume a revolt is happening in Volantis and they sent the fleet to let you know they support you.

Daenerys: I know the Phoenix knew, he warned me about the insurgency in Meereen, so he must of did something that made the Volantiene's slave populate to do something. Like send a fleet to aid me.

Ballard: If that's what you believe.

Daenerys: It's not what I believe, it's what know. What do you believe in?

Ballard: In my country we don't believe in Gods or one God. We believe in Spirits and Omens; Good or Bad, well the majority of my country does.

Ballard looks around.

Ballard: Come lets get you back.

Ballard and the remaining Unsullied escort her back. The Slave Soldiers lower their arrows and too start leaving the Arena.

* * *

Daenerys is bathing with Missandei helping.

Daenerys: We now have a Navy.

Missandei: I guess now you can sail to Westeros with it right, meet up with the Phoenix.

Daenerys: Not yet, I have to go to Volantis with is fleet, that revolt is not entirely over and I need to make sure it doesn't fail. Once when the trial is over were leaving for Volantis. Taking the Unsullied and Seconds Sons with us.

Missandei: what about the people here, and the city itself. Who going to run it when your gone.

Daenerys: I'll have to leave the city to the people I can trust. Besides I plan on making a council of the current masters of Meereen and the Freemen with Hizdahr zo Loraq as head. Voting will be allowed on by both council.

Missandei: You seemed to have prepared for this.

Daenerys: My talks with the Phoenix on his country were worth it.

Missandei continues bathing Daenerys.

Missandei: You know that stranger seems to like you. He can't keep his eyes off of you.

Daenerys: I don't even know his name. He refuses to give it to me telling me "It's best that you don't know who I am." Before we leave I have to find a way to get my dragons there as well... the thing is I don't know how they don't listen to me as much. Sometimes I wonder how my ancestor was able to do it 300 years ago.

Missandei: I wouldn't give up on that your Grace. You'll get them there.

Missandei grabs Daenerys robe and slips it on her.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Now that we know what Daenerys Targaryen fleet is getting bigger thanks to the Volantiene Fleet, and that she finally stopped the insurgency of the Sons of the Harpy. Now she plans to make her way to final Slave capital of Essos; Volantis. She will not only need her army but her dragons will play a part in it i assure you but how can she get control them to get them there willingly.**


	14. Two Roads, Two Directions

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a long, I've been trying to develop the rest of part 2.**

 **Now that we know Daenerys reign in Meereen is secured and that she will have more ships to bring more men to Westeros. Lets see what happens now in Westeros.**

* * *

Kalimar having his horse prepared to leave, Brynden Tully approaches him.

Brynden: Word has it you married my grand niece Sansa Stark.

Kalimar: The Word is right.

Brynden: Do you love her? Or was this political to get more men to follow you. Because fro what I heard that girl has been through too much, she lost many family members, tortured by a boy king born of incest, and forced to marry the imp Tyrion Lannister.

Kalimar: I love her. And I know you think I'm just saying that, but I met many beautiful women and I never felt anything for them like I felt for her. I assure you, she this war is over and Daenerys Targaryen is put on the throne making the changes that need to be done to this country, i will still love her and whatever Gods or Spirits willing have a family with that her, because she deserves that.

Brynden seem to know he means it.

Brynden: I look at you and your father and I could see many comparisons. Your clever and very cunning like him, ambitious and your very skilled in war; both mind and physical just like him. Only you seem to have some honor inside you, while your father looks like he doesn't have one ounce of it in him.

Kalimar: You don't know him. Sometimes he has to do things to succeed with goals and tasks that would look honor less and ruthless in your eyes, but if you look hard enough he means well, he has honor, but honor doesn't win battles or games; a devious mind does. Your right I have honor, but It won't win this at least not long.

Brynden: Ned Stark, My Brother Hoster Tully, Jon Arryn, were honorable men.

Kalimar: (Rhetorical) And where are they now?

Brynden freezes by that comment.

Kalimar: I'm sorry, I don't mean offense.

Brynden: It's quite alright. I shouldn't have brought it up.

Kalimar: So, do you think I might be getting myself in a trap if I go.

Brynden: With Petyr Baelish there? Yes.

Kalimar: Well then I'll enter an honorable man, and face him as an devious adversary.

Brynden: Very well.

Kalimar is about to get on his horse, until he hears the fate open and see Sansa riding in Harrenhal with Northern soldiers by her side.

Brynden recognizes her as well. Kalimar approaches her, embraces her and kisses her as a husband would.

Kalimar: What are you doing here?

Sansa: I had to see you. Is it true? Is my sister in the Vale?

Kalimar: Yes. And I'm going to bring her home to you.

Sansa: Be safe.

The Phoenix is behind Brynden.

Phoenix: I like to thank you for volunteering to go with my son. He very important to me. Do you have kids, Blackfish?

Brynden: No, I never saw myself to be wed. But my niece Catelyn Stark, she was like a daughter to me especially when she lost her two boys at Winterfell, by the hands of Theon Greyjoy, the man you so happen to also allied yourself with.

Phoenix: The enemy of my enemies are my friends. Theon didn't kill them. He killed a farmer two boys and passed them on as Bran and Rickon Stark.

Brynden: How do you know this. In fact how do you know a lot about us when we don't know you.

Phoenix: I know how to read people... and I was there listening when he told Sansa Stark the truth.

Brynden: Where are they then?

Phoenix: That even one pif the things I do not know... (about Kalimar) Keep him safe.

Brynden: Will do.

Brynden walks on over to Sansa and Kalimar. He seems to be greeting his great niece Sansa.

* * *

Kalimar and Brynden are shown getting on their horses. The Phoenix approaches them one more time before they leave.

Phoenix: I got word, from Daenerys Targaryen. She destroyed the Sons of the Harpy with the help of the Volantiene fleet. She plans to make her move to Volantis settle this slavery problem and make her way to Westeros.

Kalimar: Where will she land.

Phoenix: I talked to Oberyn Martell about this, he suggested for her to land in Dorne with her army and dragons. His brother Prince Doran will welcome her and assemble the armies of Dorne to march with her. Before she leaves Volantis, I have to give her the horn, it's probably the only way she can control those dragons of hers.

Kalimar: How do you plan on giving her it?

Phoenix: I'll figure something out.

Kalimar: What about the Tyrell?

Phoenix: As long as we have him, the relationship between the Lannisters and Tyrells will strain. Leaving good opportunity for the Tyrells to back out of their alliance with them.

Kalimar: Good plan.

The Phoenix nods. He leans in to his son ear

Phoenix: Remember what I taught you. Good liars know how to cover their steps by not making big mistakes, to busy to not notice their small mistakes.

Kalimar: You think I can find a mistake in Petyr Baelish down there do you.

Phoenix: No, he can't be pointed to none of the events that followed, but that doesn't mean he can't be caught, accidentally. Go on.

Kalimar and Brynden leave Harrenhal on their horses and make their way to the Eyrie in the Vale.

The Phoenix looks on, then goes up to the War Council room up on the towers.

* * *

Stannis,, Jon Umber and Edmure Tully sit with Sansa Stark discussing the situations. Stannis is the one informing her of the current situation of what's happening at the Wall and her brother Jon Snow.

Sansa: Are you certain of this?

Stannis: Yes. The Nights Watch needs the realm help. If we keep ignoring this, then Daenerys, Me or anyone taking that throne won't even live long enough to rule on it. Your father supported my claim, but the Phoenix convince me to give it up because of a better government for this country, an idea that can make both sides happy; the rich and the common. I need the Northerners and Riverlords and take them to the Wall and hold it as much as possible.

Edmure: The Riverlords have lost many from the Lannisters. I'm sorry but as long as this war is still active I can't risk it.

Sansa: I only have ten thousand men defending the North, were working on trying to raise more men but only in the hundreds. I'm sorry Lord Stannis, but I can't lend you none at the moment. Not even half of the men that came with The Phoenix.

The Phoenix was listening in on the whole conversation.

Phoenix: Perhaps I can give you the men of House Frey. That's 4,500 men, my not be enough but it could suffice.

The Phoenix glances over the map.

Stannis: I appreciate that. Any number can help. I also understand your predicaments your are all in. I still have some money left from the Iron Bank, they promised me 20,000 fighting men toad me in my quest for the Throne, however now I guess I can use them for the Wall instead.

Sansa, Edmure Tully, and Jon Umber leave the room, leaving only Stannis and the Phoenix in the room, soon getting joined Ser Davos Seaworth.

The Phoenix continues glancing at the map, mostly eyeing the Westerlands. He seems to notice something.

Phoenix: How much money do you have left Stannis?

Stannis: Most of of it went to my new fleet. Why?

Phoenix: What if I can get you more?

Stannis seems to be getting his attention.

Stannis: How?

Stannis joins the Phoenix, following Ser Davos.

Phoenix: I finally notice something on this map. If you look at the Westerlands here you can see Casterly Rock here heavily guarded. Now my spies have informed me that Tywin Lannister mines are dry, and that they have been dried for 3 years.

Stannis: Then why keep his lands guarded?

Phoenix: Not his land, but his home, Casterly Rock. If his mines are empty, then why keep al these men guarded at Casterly Rock... He still has Gold in reserves, locked away in his vault.

Stannis: The only Gold he has left.

Phoenix: Before you go; what would you say that you and me take Casterly Rock? We take all of Tywin money, home and lands.

Stannis: Force him into submission.

Phoenix: He won't submit. The war isn't over as long as Tywin Lannister and the Tyrells are still in power. What do you say?

Stannis: He ruined my victory at the Black Water Bay... If I help you take it, I want half.

Stannis has his hand out waiting for a shake.

Phoenix: Deal.

The Phoenix shakes the hand of the Stag; or the Faming Stag.

Phoenix: We leave when my son gets back. And with that money, we could even rebuild the new Westeros Government Economy.

* * *

 **Now there one of the Phoenix plan I've been waiting and dying to write on this story. Now we all know where the Phoenix plans to go and that is Casterly Rock, to take what's left of Tywin Lannister money. He will continue what Robb Stark planned to do only never got to go through with it because of his betrayal at she Wedding.**

 **I hope you all are excited to see the Phoenix take Casterly Rock... just ask yourself this; If the Phoenix gets half of Tywin Lannister money, what will he do with it.**


	15. An Alliance Broken

**Author's Note: Ok, lets see how the Tyrell and Lannister alliance is going now that the Phoenix has Ser Loras Tyrell hostage.**

* * *

A Lannister army lead by Tywin Lannister has marched in the Reach (where stands High Garden which was recently retaken by soldiers of the Reach) to aid the Tyrells from the Ironborn that have invaded. Tywin sees and approaches Mace Tyrell, with Tywin is Bronn, Tyrion hired killer.

Tywin gets off his horse and approaches Lord Mace Tyrell who has left Kingslanding after hearing about the Ironborn invading the Reach.

Mace: Lord Tywin, thanks for coming. We apprehended 1500 Ironborn led by Victarion Greyjoy. He gave us a fight.

Tywin: How many men did he have besides 1500. Before we got here.

Mace: 3,000 men, they almost made a run for their ships until House Redwyne came to our aid. Blocking their escape.

Tywin: Good. Where wis Victarion now.

Mace: Held prisoner. Ready for interrogation.

Tywin: Allow me. Ser Bronn!

Bronn comes rushing over.

Bronn: Yes.

Tywin: Take one of my best interrogators and see what you could get from Victarion Greyjoy. The Greyjoys are aiding the Phoenix and they must know something. What he planning? Where he going? Anything.

Bronn: Yes, Lord Tywin.

Bronn and the interrogators are being lead by Tyrell forces to where Victarion are being held.

Mace: We could probably use Victarion to convince the other Greyjoys to have the Phoenix release my son.

Tywin: It's not going to be that easy. Euron Greyjoy is the captain of the fleet, he very dangerous 2nd only to the Phoenix. We should focus on trying to capture him and see what he knows.

Mace: But my son.

Tywin: If the Phoenix is smart... then he would know better to oil your son. He doesn't have the numbers to fight both of us.

Mace: What if he does kill my son?

Tywin: Then we'll charge at him immediately. But we have to wait for a good opportunity for him to be out in the open.

Olenna Tyrell is hearing all of this.

Olenna: Lord Tywin... if you don't help me to get my son back, then our alliance is over.

Tywin: (Angrily) What did you say?

Olenna: I'm saying we need to act now. Because if he dies then the marriage between your daughter and my grandson will never happen and your control of the South ends.

Tywin: I would be careful what you say next Lady Olenna. I am the King Hand after all.

Olenna: What are you going to do? You lost many of your forces by this sellsword, your best soldier the Mountain is dead and most importantly because of your prideful attacks on other regions and houses in Westeros; they had no choice to join the Phoenix to avenge what you all because you were building a family dynasty. But what your too ignorant to see is that this future for your family dies with you all; because you push your own children away.

Both Lannister men and Tyrell men are hearing this.

Tywin: What do you want me to say or do then?

Olenna: I want you to admit that we have all been outmaneuvered, outsmarted, and bested by a much more devious mind. I want you to take this man seriously!

Tywin: I am! Helping you's retake your home will give us more loyalty of the Reach, once when we rid the Reach of Ironborn well march in the Riverlands and wipe him out for good. Ending this foolish war once and for all.

Olenna: Keep telling yourself Lord Tywin. This Phoenix has won this war before it even started.

Tywin: He hasn't won. Not as long as I'm still breathing he hasn't. House Lannister will still stand, The Lion will the Fiery Bird where even it cannot resurrect itself.

Tywin walks away towards to where he will be camped. In the Lannister forces are carriages, where Tommen is being held. They too heard the argument between Tywin Lannister and Olenna Tyrell.

* * *

At Casterly Rock, near the ports of Lannisport, A ship from Kingslanding has been docked. Coming out of the ship is Cersei Lannister, who seems angered by being force to leave her son behind.

She is being escorted by some of her father men.

She gets in a carriage that is leading her to Casterly Rock which is in the distance.

* * *

In the dungeons of Harrenhal, where Ser Loras who has grown a beard is being held prisoner. Oberyn Martell, comes in with water and some food. Oberyn has removed his bandages, for which his eyes are completely healed.

Oberyn: I thought I might keep you company.

Ser Loras isn't saying anything.

Loras: You do know if I'm killed my family will retaliate.

Oberyn: My house didn't. When my sister Elia and her children were killed by the Mountain I wanted to assemble the armies of Dorne and strike at the Lannisters. Of course you have Jon Arryn to thank for that, for he stopped us. Well none of that matters now, The Mountain is dead, your home is being invaded by the Ironborn and Daenerys Targaryen is almost coming to Westeros, taking your family out of the fight of power with the Lannisters.

Loras: That's nice, but my family will get me out of here. There really good with negotiations, and I don't doubt they negotiate with that man that calls himself the Phoenix.

Oberyn: You do know, that Dorne is assembling and finally joining this war to help the Phoenix.

Loras: Again, my family will get me out of here, they have other allies.

Oberyn: You mean like Lord Petyr Baelish. Residing at the Vale, a region that never gotten involve in the War of the Five Kings.

Oberyn placing his hands on Loras knees.

Oberyn: Don't worry the Phoenix has every intent not letting you go, just not yet. Until then...

Offering Loras the water and food. Loras has no choice but to take it.

* * *

Back at Highgarden, Tywin Lannister with his war council going over their strategies.

Tywin: Euron Greyjoy, is not in the Reach. Nor the entirety of the Ironborn forces.

Mace: Then where is he?

Tywin: Sailing at the Westerlands. Doesn't matter, your men will accompany me and my forces...

He looks up and heres nothing but silence.

Other banner man of the Reach want to say something, but instead they wait for Mace Tyrell to say something.

Mace: We can't come.

Tywin looks up.

Tywin: What?

Mace: My son is captive, and the Ironborn are aiding the Phoenix. I can't risk my life son life. I'm sorry Lord Tywin but I'm afraid my bannermen will not march, until my son back.

Reach Banner Man 1: With the Lord Tyrell heir life in danger. And there nothing we can do about it physically. We all talked, were going to negotiate a truce with the Phoenix in exchange for Ser Loras Tyrell.

Mace: Your on your own Lord Tywin. This alliance was destroyed the moment you lost Harrenhal. I will honor the marriage between king Joffrey and my daughter, but The Reach cannot offer military support. We'll keep Prince Tommen here for safety as you requested but...

Lord Tywin slams the table in a fit of rage. Still prideful not to admit defeat though.

He walks out angered and disappointed by his allies.

* * *

 **So how do you guys like that, I know that the dialogue between Oberyn and Loras doesn't make sense. But because since both lay with men, it just seems better if they had words with each other and having Oberyn gloating of defeat of the Lannisters.**

 **The Phoenix took a powerful alliance and destroyed it as if your burning down a castle.**


	16. Accidental Truth Exposed

**Author's Note: Let's see how Kalimar and Brynden Tully are now doing... last time you read they were on their way to Eyrie at the Vale to retrieve Arya Stark. From what I heard if your traveling on horseback with only 10 men behind you; the trip to Harrenhal to the Eyrie wil knot be long especially since their so close in a way.**

* * *

Kalimar and Brynden traveling with 10 men behind them, they have enter the Vale and are not far from the Eyrie.

Kalimar: I heard stories of the Vale when I was in Essos. They said the Vale itself cannot be siege or invaded by any man on the count of these mountains. They say the Mountains are inpassable and the only way in is through the Eyrie.

Brynden: You heard right, but the Vale isn't unconquerable. Aegon Targaryen proved the Vale wrong, when he came to Westeros with his Three Dragons. When the Vale Lords and king saw the size of these monsters they submitted and bowed they knew they could defeat these dragons so easily. Of course many kings of Westeros bowed and submitted to Aegon.

Kalimar: I know the story.

Brynden and Kalimar approach the gate of the Eyrie.

* * *

Arya practicing her swordsmanship. She gets joined by Alto as his Vale Knight disguise.

Alto: Didn't mean to scare you.

Arya: You didn't.

Alto: Sure.

Alto sits down, scoping the whole area he is in before he gets into conversation.

Arya: You said you are a faceless man, right?

Alto: I was.

Arya: You were? Why aren't you anymore?

Alto: Sit down, let me tell you.

Arya puts her sword down and sits next to her.

Alto: When I was a boy, I grew up in the Shadowlands. My mother was a strong believer in the Red God, R'hllor; the Lord of light many others call him.

Arya: I met a woman who believes in that she has red hair, and this insurgent group called the Brotherhood without Banners... Sorry continue.

Alto: Anyways, my mother and I moved to the city of Asshai, where children weren't allowed. Months living there, she was informed that the citizens intended on using me as a sacrifice. My mother loved me more than her God, that she took my place. I watched her burn, screaming in agony, but also crying for me. So I ran while I still had the chance, but I vowed to come back and kill every single one of them. So I traveled Essos, looking for a way to exact my vengeance on Asshai. Until I made my way to Braavos, after fighting a few thieves, I was noticed by a hooded stranger and invited me t stay in the House of Black and White. Where I learned how to become a skilled, relentless and lethal killer.

Arya: so why'd you leave?

Alto: Because I gave up possessions and many other things to join them, did them willingly, everything except for one thing...

Arya: What?

Alto: My name. It was the only thing I couldn't give up, I wouldn't give up. Anyone can be no one, but it only takes true person not be themselves; and my name shows me who I am. So I left, and all the skills and training I had I took with me. when I went back to the Asshai to exact my revenge. Something stop me, will it make me feel better or will I be just as worse as they are. I didn't want to find out, so I left again and went to Quarth, did some killing and spying for hire; made a small fortune, started my own guild of assassins and spies, we went to other city states, until I went back to Braavos and saw a man that would become my friend and greatest ally.

Arya: The Phoenix?

Alto: Yeah the Phoenix. Because of him I found better use for my skills. It's been challenging and exciting.

Alto hears someone coming. He quickly stands up and gets out of sight. Two Knights of the Vale, approach her.

Vale Knight 1: Lady Stark, Your wanted by your Aunt.

* * *

Lysa is shown sitting with Brynden Tully and Kalimar.

Lysa: It's been a long time Uncle.

Brynden: I know, the last time I saw you was the day you were married to Jon Arryn.

Lysa: Yes indeed.

Lysa looks at Kalimar, just sitting there eating, not saying nothing.

Lysa: (to her Uncle) Does he speak?

Kalimar: Only if you'll allow me to be part of this conversation.

Lysa: Your the boy that married my niece Sansa right?

Kalimar: I am.

Lysa: Well you seem like a nice person, so I guess better you than the imp.

Kalimar: You know why were here?

Lysa: To reclaim Arya Stark. Yes, I know of your alliance with the North.

Kalimar: Well I promised my _wife_ Sansa; the Wardeness of the North that I would bring her back to her. And I intend to stay true to that promise, because my wife has been through hell and to bring her sister back would help put a smile on her face.

Lysa: Well since your part of the family and the North is her home by all means you can have her. But why won't you's stay for the night, rest before you deliver her back to her home.

Kalimar: I don't know, we got to get back.

Lysa: I insist.

Littlefinger: I would insist as well.

Petyr Baelish standing in the doorway. Kalimar slowly turns and sees him.

Littlefinger: It's not everyday I get to meet son of the man that is winning a war against Tywin Lannister and the allies that follow him.

Lysa: Lord Kalimar, this is my husband Lord...

Kalimar: Petyr Baelish.

Baelish wonders how he would know his name.

Kalimar: Your Mockingbird Brooch, I recognized that on the House Sigils. (To Lysa) And I'm no Lord, yet.

Baelish slowly approaches the table.

Littlefinger: May I know your name young sir?

Kalimar: Kalimar, Son of the Phoenix, Servant to Daenerys Targaryen. Might as well tell because it's no secret why were here anymore.

A part of Baelish would like to have him killed, for taking Sansa and possibly ruining his plans on furthering his power, but that would just force his father hand. Instead he offers his hand.

Littlefinger: Welcome to the Vale and to the Eyrie.

Kalimar hesitates shaking hands, but might as well for manner reasons.

Kalimar: Pleasure to be here.

Kalimar gets back to his meal. Baelish turns to Brynden Tully.

Littlefinger: Lord Brynden, last time I saw you was at Cat wedding with Ned Stark.

Baelish sits next Lysa Arryn.

Brynden: It has indeed, Lord Baelish. I see your not the master of Coin anymore.

That rings back to Kalimar on what his father told him about Littlefinger financial decisions.

Littlefinger: I guess you can say my services to the crown got me land, titles and wealth.

Brynden: Yeah, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands even though my nephew is the true Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, my serves correctly. and marrying my niece as well.

Littlefinger: It wasn't my choice on either two.

Kalimar: I got knowledge on what happen to your husband Lady Arryn. I 'm so sorry for your loss those years ago. It's ashamed that the Lannisters poison your husband as rumors have it.

Lysa: They did, poison him.

Kalimar nods in a way like he saying "sure."

Brynden leans in towards Kalimar ear.

Brynden: (whispering) What are you doing?

Kalimar: (whispering) Trust me.

Kalimar proceeds with the conversation.

Kalimar: Yeah it's a shame we don't know what poison it is. I mean it could have been the long farewell, the strangler...

Lysa seems tense about the poison talk. Baelish places his hand on her hand as if he saying "he doesn't know nothing, he's a foreigner."

Lysa: It was Tears of Lys.

Kalimar stops suddenly.

Kalimar: How would you know what poison was used if he was poison in secret?

Lysa pauses a bit, but Baelish jumps in.

Littlefinger: Grand Maester Pycelle was able to help examine the body.

Kalimar: Really.

Littlefinger: I wouldn't lie to someone like you.

Kalimar secretly finding out if he is lying, but a man like Baelish is so good at it no guilt comes from his body, not a hand shaking, no eyes blinking, not even picking at clothing. Just a smirk of a smile from the man, but Kalimar knows he lying.

Kalimar: Before we resign to our assign chambers, I would love to meet my new sister Arya Stark, if you don't mind my lady?

Lysa signals for guards to bring her in. And they do, Arya comes in escorted. She seems to recognize her uncle Brynden, but she doesn't know who Kalimar is because she never met him but has heard of him through rumor and intel.

She runs up and hugs her uncle, in a lovely embrace. She seems to know that Kalimar is the one who married her sister, but awkwardly stands there.

Kalimar: It's good to meet you Arya Stark. Your sister would be please to finally be rue noted with you once more.

Arya: Are you her new husband?

Kalimar: I am.

This will take some getting used to.

Kalimar: I know this is awkward for both of us. But I just thought you would want to meet me and see that i'm one of the few good men you will meet.

Baelish observing him, like a game board. Something he seems very familiar with.

Kalimar: You should get some sleep, we leave early.

Eyeing Baelish, having his hand on the handle of a knife, but doesn't draw it.

* * *

Kalimar is in chambers, keeping a knife underneath his pillow, keeping himself cautious as his warned him to be.

Brynden enters he seems a little angry on how he was speaking to his niece at the dinner table and confronting Baelish like that.

Brynden: I don't know what were you thinking, but questioning the host. Personally however I don't mind you mocking Baelish, but my niece.

Kalimar not looking up, it shows some type of confidence in himself.

Kalimar: Did you not see how she reacted when I asked her how did she know what poison she knew they use. She paused, she wasn't expecting that... not at all.

That got Brynden attention, it got it good.

Brynden: What are you saying, Kalimar?

Kalimar: She lying... the Lannisters didn't poison Jon Arryn, she did.

Brynden: That's a serious accusation, Kalimar.

Kalimar: She did it, and I believe Baelish has something to do with it.

Brynden: What reason would they have to do so.

Kalimar: I'm not sure for Baelish, but for Lady Arryn... remember what Stannis said at the meeting. Jon Arryn made arrangements to have his son be fostered by Stannis Baratheon and that Lysa was so over protective of her son... that tells me she would have done anything to make sure her son won't leave her side.

Brynden: Baelish, came a house, but it wasn't the wealthiest nor not much of any of the powerful ones... barely respected as well. But he loved my niece Catelyn, I heard he tried to challenge Ned Stark older brother Rickard to a duel for her hand. Of course Baelish lost, but what spread to live in humiliation. Jon Arryn made him the master of coin when Robert Baratheon usurped the throne.

Kalimar: Master of Coin looks like a shit position, but there power in it. A man in charge of the crowns finances, and it's funny that the crown gets in so many debts while Baelish was in charges.

Brynden: Are you telling me Baelish purposely made some bad financial decisions for some type of power gain.

Kalimar: A lot of financial debt cause a lot of chaos, and my father says chaos is disorder and destructive but it also leaves you opportunity. He would know this because he was told this by his mentor, and he told it to me... If you would like t hear it.

Brynden sits down, that seems like a yes to Kalimar.

Brynden: Feel free.

Kalimar: You know my father came from the Independent country of Ulthos. My father told me that before Ulthos became a country ruled by a large council, or way before his mentor took absolute rule on it, it was divided in four regions the west side had three, and the East side had one big region, which was filled with all the tribes of Ulthos, who were feudal by the time. The West part of Ulthos was ruled by a triumvirate, his mentor Ballard was one of them. Ballard threw a feast, and when they drank the wine al three ended up being poison, only it was Ballard who had the antidote for it, he framed it on his younger brother who was executed... so much chaos happen after that, and Ballard used it as an opportunity to take absolute power. My father said that Ballard told him and i quote " No more three people or more running a country, one person ruling can bring more security and order." Anyways that how my father knows chaos is more than disorder.

Brynden: That some story.

Kalimar: It is. Why he told me it, I guess to remind me that there are men like Ballard and that they must be stop at all cost, even if the actions are dishonorable, cruel, ruthless or evil.

Brynden pats him the shoulder.

Brynden: Your good, you have an intuition of people. I know you can be a good Warden of the North.

Brynden gets up and leaves the room and heads towards his. Leaving Brynden alone, however he is still remaining cautious.

* * *

It is early morning, Kalimar, and Brynden prepare the horses a third horse is brought out which is Arya's that she took at the inn with the Hound. Arya is shown al already to leave and to go.

Kalimar helps her up on the horse.

Kalimar: Let's get out of here.

Kalimar and Brynden get on their horses and all three ride off with the men that came with them.

Following them from the cliffside is Alto, who is out of the Vale knight armor and waiting to catch up once when there out of the reach of the Vale.

* * *

Lysa Arryn, looks out the moon door, seeing the view. She gets join by Petyr Baelish who seems calm and sneaky as always.

Littlefinger: You do know that boy knows that we are responsible or Jon death.

Lysa: Who would believe him though. As far as we know, his father and him at war with this country.

Littlefinger: Just the ones who hold the power.

Baelish circling the moon door.

Littlefinger: I think the Vale should no longer be neutral, and pick a side. Or we can wait, and see who is left standing, because if the Phoenix wins and puts the Targaryen girl on the throne, then the plans we have and the game that I played to get here is all for nothing. It's best that we join Tywin Lannister and aid him, because if we aid him and succeed, think of the rewards he will offer... like the North. With that land and it's soldiers then we can overthrow The Riverlords and take their armies and have three regions on our side.

Lysa: Tempting... but as I told my sister, the Vale Knights will stay to defend the Vale. Nothing more.

Littlefinger: And because of that, she is dead because of your refusal to aid her and her son Robb.

Lysa: She never loved you, not like I did. You have the Riverlands and acting lord of the Vale isn't that enough Don't you love me, isn't that enough?

Littlefinger. Oh my sweet wife, my sweet silly wife...

He close by her, ready to embrace her.

Littlefinger: I have only loved one woman, only one my entire life and I vowed to get as much of this world to share it with her.

Lysa: Tell me, my love.

Littlefinger:... your sister.

She reacts with surprise, leaving him an opening to push her through the moon door. Screaming as she falls to her death, leaving Littlefinger with a smirk.

Littlefinger: I won't be the acting Lord, I'll be the lord of the Vale.

Takes out his own hand.

Littlefinger: The riverlands, now the Vale...

Leaving two fingers up.

Littlefinger: Next is the North.

Littlefinger drops a rolled up parchment by the moon door. Making it look like that Lysa committed suicide.

* * *

 **Now that Littlefinger met the Phoenix son Kalimar. And Kalimar finally has Arya Stark in his protection. How did you like how Kalimar exposed Lysa Arryn as the one behind Jon Arryn death.**

 **Also, I hope I'm not confusing on the Phoenix mentor Ballard, because he had absolute rule over Ulthos, but I never did type what type of government it was before he took control.**

 **Personally I hope, you guys love this chapter... because I'm looking forward for the Phoenix to meet Littlefinger and perhaps Tywin Lannister. Lets face it, Tywin only met the Phoenix when he wasn't acting like the Phoenix.**

 **Anyways keep reading because I have** **plenty of more chapters to write and there going to get more intense... I hope, but I'll leave that ups to you readers. By the way could you guys imagine the confrontation between the Phoenix and Littlefinger, I know I can. A part of me can't even wait to write that chapter but i feel like a have more chapters to go before I get there so I hope you don't mind waiting, because the suspense of it really leaves you with the imagination on how it would turn out.**


	17. Two ways to Volantis

**Author's Note: We haven't been hearing what's been going on with Tyrion and Jamie on their way to Braavos. Because I have a good idea on how that should turn out.**

 **Read it and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The ship from Kingslanding sailing across towards Essos, towards Braavos. Tyrion is on the deck of the ship drinking some wine and looking out on the sea as the ship is moving. Jamie comes up from the quarters and stands next to his brother.

Tyrion: Wine?

Jamie: I'm good.

Tyrion: It's strange, this doesn't look like the way to Braavos.

Jamie looks around and notices that too. Behind them is a hooded man, removes it and reveals to us that it is Varys who has snuck on the ship t o join them.

Varys: Right you are my friend...

Jamie and Tyrion turn heads around and see Varys there.

Vary: This ship is not going to Braavos, it's going to Volantis.

Jamie: And what is in Volantis?

Varys: A slave revolt, that need help if they're going to succeed more.

Jamie: How, I only have one hand and Tyrion here...

Tyrion looks up on his brother, hoping he doesn't point out his dwarfness.

Jamie: You know.

Varys: I never said it would be you's.

Tyrion realizes who he is referring to.

Tyrion: Your not saying...

Varys: Daenerys Targaryen... she is making preparations to sail there to finalize the end of slavery with the help of her army, dragons and advisors including Ser Jorah Mormont and Barristan Selmy.

Jamie can't believe this.

Jamie: Why would I meet her... I'm the man that killed her father.

Varys: To see if she a ruler worth serving rather stabbing in the back. Besides I think your brother can persuade her, since men and him have been aiding and feeding info to a certain someone who has been helping her.

Jamie looks at his Tyrion with shock, and disbelief. His own brother helping the Phoenix.

Tyrion: (Jokingly) Surprise.

Jamie: How could you?

Tyrion: Well when you have a father who would love to see you killed rather than loved. Your left with no options.

Jamie: You know what she would do to me, if I show my face to her.

Varys: The Mad King was mad. She knows that, so you'll probably going to get is hate anyways, but I wouldn't count on execution.

Tyrion: Understand Jamie, I'm doing this for you and the Realm. For every citizen that needs a ruler who is kind and just. Something that both father and Joffrey lacks.

Jamie: It's too late for me to get off the ship is it.

Varys: Yes.

Jamie sits down Looks at Tyrion with still some love and disappointment for betraying family.

Jamie: What do you get out of it?

Tyrion: Casterly Rock, and for you to live. (looks at Varys) Why are you taking us to Volantis to meet her anyways, Varys?

Varys stands next to them.

Varys: Both Daenerys Targaryen and The Phoenix share one idea... Freedom and liberation. They both plan on giving power to the people of Westeros and giving the monarch limited power. If there one thing in history that is known in Westeros it is the few good kings and the many bad ones we had. If Daenerys is a good ruler than were fortunate, but if she was to die and then what? What would keep us from getting a bad ruler again. I plan on seeing this idea go through, make the many powerless feared by the few in power.

Tyrion seems surprised by this, I guess the Phoenix never told him, or probably never got on it.

Varys: Imagine no more wars, starving people, the poor can live more wealthy and have say over the choices of our leaders, but most importantly all seven kingdoms united by only one government, which means no separate kingdoms ruled by one monarch, but by a large council of lords and common. And the person to lead this council is someone I have faith will do a good job at it, one who has proven that he is a good leader.

Varys looks at Tyrion... referring to him.

Jamie: Him?

Tyrion: Me?

Varys: You were acting hand, you did pretty well on that. What do you say, friend?

Tyrion left speechless.

Varys: The Phoenix sees you fit to lead this new order as well, and he seems to have a talent recognizing great leaders.

Tyrion begins thinking about that.

* * *

In Meereen, The Unsullied begin loading the ships, getting help from the slave oldies now freed soldiers from the Volantiene fleet. They are preparing to leave to head to Volantis. Second Sons begin boarding the ships, not helping much.

Daenerys Targaryen looks out on the balcony of her apartment. She seemed to have finally brought order back in this city, with the help of Hizdahr zo Loraq and the other masters of Meereen who decided to support her. She enters to see him and the other masters there, with nominated freed men being part of this council.

Hizdahr: Good luck in Volantis your grace.

Daenerys: Take care of this city.

Hizdahr: We will, and I'll promise to keep slavery outlawed in here and all over slavers bay. You know we should really consider changing the name of this region.

Daenerys has one.

Daenerys: How about _Freedom Bay_.

They al think on that.

Hizdahr: Sounds good.

He offers his hand, she takes out her hand willing t shake it, but he kisses her hand instead, showing her respect as the lady she is.

Hizdahr: Travel safe, Your grace.

She leaves, proud and grateful of the work she has done here. Making her down to the ports.

She makes her way down accompanied by Jorah and Barristan, Missandei. The Citizens and freed people cheer for her as she is boarding the ship. When she boards, she sees Daario and Ballard incognito. She goes over to Ballard.

Daenerys: You know you never did told me your name.

Coming up with one quickly.

Ballard: Mordrain.

There you go a false name, probably I'm being cautious, because there is a possible that the Phoenix told her about his past which would mean she might be familiar with Ballard family name.

The boat sails are let down, Daenerys can be heard and pretty soon begin flying but only staying near the ship she is on, like grown children protecting their mother. Ballard/Mordrain lookup and sees these creatures with amazement, he heard of dragons being alive agains but never saw one in his life.

Daenerys ship is leading the entire fleet, they begin leaving Meereen and began making their way to their next destination; Volantis so she can finally end the slave trade for good in Essos.

* * *

 **Tyrion and Jamie going to Volantis, and now Daenerys finally has Meereen stable and run by people who support her.**

 **I felt like Ballard used a fake name because of the same reason, there no telling if Daenerys know his family name Dollar-dan, and he not going to risk it for if he does then she would get more suspicious on why he so eager to meet the Phoenix.**


	18. Two Reunions, Two Threats

**Author's Note: In this chapter, The Phoenix will be getting a visit from someone from his past... Can you make a guess? Also Sansa will finally be reunited with family and also gets some news on family once and for all.**

* * *

Many of Stannis men, the Phoenix men and Northerners are building siege weapons mainly catapults. There going to hit Casterly Rock very hard and might as well with not only just arrows but stones and balls of fire.

Sansa is in sitting in the square of Harrenhal doing some type of craft. She seems to be doing this as waiting for her husband coming back from the Vale, she gets joined by Ser Davos.

Davos: My lady.

Sansa: Oh hello...

She doesn't really know his name.

Davos: Davos... Davos Seaworth. I'm Stannis hand, well was now that he gave up the fight for the Throne.

Sansa: Oh.

Davos: Actually I came to tell you something, I just thought you should know since because you're a Stark.

Sansa: What is it?

Davos: Well, me and Stannis came from the wall, and i just thought maybe you would like to know how your brother Jon Snow is doing.

Sansa: I haven't heard from him in so long. How is he doing down there.

Davos: He became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. And from I heard, before me and Stannis showed up that he defended the Wall very well against the the unified willing army.

Sansa takes a small of Davos glimpse hand.

Sansa: What happened?

Davos: Getting what was owed for doing smuggling. Stannis gave me it, he also rewarded me with a knighthood for my doings in smuggling. It's kind of complicated if you look at it. I never did get to tell you how sorry I am about your father, he was an honorable man.

Sansa: Thank you. I'm trying to the best I can with running Winterfell, but I was raised to be a lady, not a warden or a lord.

Davos: I was born low birth, but yet I was always able to advise Stannis regardless of my low birth. Chin up, you'll get it you are your father daughter. You know your not the only one who great leadership potential, Stannis saw some leadership in your brother Jon Snow; he even offer to legitimize him as a Stark but jon chose to stay Lord Commander. When I look at Jon I see a lot of your father in him, honest, honorable and moral sense. You would be proud of him.

Sansa: I already am. Perhaps when this war is over, I should pay a visit to the Wall to see him, me and Arya. I'll even take Kalimar with.

Davos: Well my lady with what's happening beyond the wall, were going to have to send many men that we can spare.

She nods, she seems to know what's happening at beyond the wall. Horses can be heard outside the gates. The Phoenix men alert the others on the walls and behind.

The Phoenix heard the alert and quickly rushes out to see who is at the Main Gate. The Gates are open and a small group of travelers come carrying a flag that is recognized by the Phoenix.

Phoenix: While I'll be.

He rushes over, seeing the leader get off his horse and revealing himself to be Barlock who made his way here to meet his friend after a long time.

Phoenix: Barlock!

Barlock: Wilhem!

They embrace as brothers, just like how Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark embraced.

Phoenix: I was wondering when you would get here.

Barlock: Well I made a stop to Kingslanding, and unfortunately met the Lannisters, and that boy king they have. He looks like a complete little monster doesn't he?

Phoenix: You bet... well come on we have a lot to catch up on.

Sansa sees Wilhem and Barlock heading up to the tower. She then hears more people approaching Harrenhal, gates are being opened. It is Brynden Tully, Alto and Kalimar with Arya by his side. Sansa quickly rises up and rushes over. Arya sees Sansa approaching, like her sister she gets off the horse and runs towards her, they hug very tightly and look like they're not letting go.

Sansa: I'm so glad your ok.

Kalimar smiles as he is getting off his horse. He goes towards them both.

Sansa: (to Kalimar, as she is tearing) Thank you.

Kalimar: It was no problem. Where my father?

Sansa: Up in the tower with some type of friend.

Kalimar looks at the horses and banner, he recognizes it and the men that came. He rushes to the top of the tower to tell his father what he knows, but not before he gives his young wife a kiss.

* * *

Wilhem/The Phoenix and Barlock are sitting at the table catching up on old times.

Phoenix: How your daughter?

Barlock: She gets more beautiful, like her mother. She also has a good eye in politics... she so good, the council is even considering nominating her to join.

Phoenix: That's great, Barlock. And your wife?

Barlock: No matter how old she gets, her beauty never fades.

They get joined by Kalimar.

Kalimar: Uncle Barlock.

Barlock: Kalimar, my how you grown.

They shake hands.

Kalimar: Father I really need to talk to you.

Phoenix: What is it?

Kalimar sits with them, Stannis joins them.

Stannis: (referring to Barlock) Who's he?

Phoenix: Stannis, this is my good friend Barlock Dollar-dan Leader of the Ulthoian council of Ulthos. Barlock this is Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone, and _former King_ of Westeros.

Stannis hates the sarcasm in his voice. He has the respect to shake Barlock hand.

Stannis: Welcome to Westeros.

Barlock: Pleasure.

Stannis: (to the Phoenix) Anyway I came to tell you that the catapults are almost ready.

Phoenix: Tank you Stannis... well leave when they're complete.

Stannis stays and sits down, joining them. It's like the Phoenix cut his balls of the Stag off and showed him that he is running things here and not Stannis anymore.

Barlock: Former King?

Phoenix: War of the Five kings, Stannis happened to be one of them... anyways my son needs to tell me something. What is it Kalimar?

Kalimar: I discovered something about Jon Arryn, remember when Stannis said that Jon Arryn was poisoned, and everyone thinks it was the Lannisters?

Phoenix: It wasn't.

Kalimar: No... it was Lysa Arryn, Jon Arryn widow, moreover I think Baelish had something to do with it as well.

Stannis: I can't believe this. I knew that woman was so overprotective of her son, but to poison her husband because she doesn't want him away from her...

Davos enters reading a raven.

Stannis: When Daenerys, gets here Lysa must be brought to trial for this. Jon Arryn was a good mentor and to me, Robert and Ned Stark.

Davos is about to tell him news.

Stannis: In a minute Davos.

Kalimar: I think Baelish know that I know. I think this poisoning was the main thing that started the war between the Starks and Lannisters.

Phoenix: Makes sense. That would explain the war.

Kalimar: It was only the Precipice of it. The decapitation of Ned Stark is what started it.

Barlock: Maybe I should step out for a while.

Phoenix: No Barlock... Kalimar perhaps we should talk about this later.

Kalimar understands, if he had a friend he hasn't seen in a long time he would want to wait as well. Kalimar leaves, The Phoenix looks at Stannis... again this is a personal meeting.

Stannis: I'll checked on the construction of the catapults.

Stannis leaves.

Barlock: Kalimar grown up, and got smart like you.

Phoenix: He getting there, he a pretty skilled swordsman though, and he slightly noble.

Barlock: You probably wonder why I'm here? I didn't just come here to catch up Wilhem, I came to because I need your help.

Phoenix: What is it?

Barlock: The council and I have discovered that Ulthos is almost on the brink of Civil War. My younger brothers and sisters are conspiring to overthrow the council and take power for themselves. The problem I can't prove it.

Phoenix: So you need me and my spies.

Barlock: I need you and your army.

Phoenix: I can't leave now... I'm almost close to winning here.

Barlock: I know.

Phoenix: After I'm done with the war, but I have to tell you... This war is not going to end with getting Daenerys Targaryen on the Iron Throne... it will at the Wall way North.

Something else seems to be bothering Barlock.

Barlock: There's more Wilhem... My son Ballard you remember him?

Phoenix: He was three the last time I saw him.

Barlock: Ballard left Ulthos. I found a note saying that he left to go take back what stolen from our family. Your sigil was on there, I think Ballard is planning on killing you, also I think he in charge of this uprising. Like you were those years ago.

Phoenix: He coming to kill me, because he knows I can stop it. I'm the one thing standing in his way of him becoming like his grandfather.

Barlock: I'm scared Wilhem... He is becoming more like his grandfather everyday, same intelligence, same ruthlessness, and the same ambition. Talking about becoming a God. Remember when father told you about taking Essos and Westeros.

The Phoenix nods.

Phoenix: I do. I still think about it; the fact that I remember reminds me everyday why I left Ulthos, that there could be others like him around this world. I traveled everywhere around Essos and the Summer Islands Barlock... and no man in either continents came close; until one day I heard of a silver hair girl who walked into a fire and came out unharmed and with three dragons, going to cities liberating slaves... and when I heard of what was happening in Westeros, and that's when I knew that there is more than one Ballard, and many of them are... (pointing to where he standing, referring not to Harrenhal but Westeros itself) here. I think Daenerys is the answer to end these man ambition of power, greed and corruption.

Kalimar is shown outside, not exactly hearing, but he is listening. Like Barlock, he too seems worried. Kalimar slowly walks out of the hallway going downstairs to be with Sansa.

Barlock: Is she worth it.

Phoenix: Yes, she's worth it.

Barlock: Would love to meet her.

Phoenix: Maybe you can.

Barlock: I would, but I gotta get back to Ulthos.

The Phoenix stands up and takes something out of a chest, the object that Euron Greyjoy gave him. He reveals it to Barlock; what it is, is a horn; The Dragon Horn.

Phoenix: Then perhaps you wouldn't mind making a small stop before you go back to Ulthos. I need you to give this to her personally... at Volantis. Think of it as, a start of friendship between Westeros and Ulthos.

Barlock: You want me to give her that.

Phoenix: I'll do it myself, but I'm busy here. Please Ballard, if you met her you would definitely see she is worth it. She's young, a little naive, and ruthless but she's kind, merciful, just, determine and ambitious; but not like Ballard. She can make this country great, and soon destroy this system of power and give it to the people.

He still holding the horn, waiting for Barlock to take it... he does.

Barlock: It would be my honor, old friend. Tell Falicia I said hi.

Phoenix: I will.

They embrace, once more as brother. Barlock is about to leave, until he turns around to say something else.

Barlock: The last place I heard where my son was, was the Asshai and the Shadowlands. After, I had no clue where he was, it's like he knew we were watching him. You have a great name Wilhem; The Phoenix... he's going to try to destroy it before he destroys you. If you have to kill him, If it's necessary to bring peace in Ulthos then do it... but I can't be here to see you do it. No matter how evil your child becomes, a part of you still loves him. i hope you never live to see your son fall into darkness, and I never does.

Phoenix: I understand, Brother.

Barlock gives him a nod and walks out, leaving the Phoenix feeling for the first time in his life worried of Ballard II coming for him.

* * *

Down in the squares of Harrenhal, Alto is teaching Arya some moves in fighting, while Kalimar and Sansa spending time together after being apart for a while. Arya takes quick peaks of the two, they seem very happy together. Alto gets Arya to pay attention, she gets back to training.

Arya: Will you teach me, how to become someone else.

Alto: Sure, but there some things you learn before you can turn into someone. Like infiltrating without being caught, killing without being near the person or in the room and many more. Also you must leaner to put personal vendettas behind. Can you do that?

Arya nods, she disappointed that she won't use the skills she wil learn on her own personal revenge... but she remembers Alto story "Will it make me feel better or will lit make me more monstrous than the others."

Sansa watches Arya training.

Sansa: (to Kalimar) She was always tomboyish. She never cared for lady like things, not like me or my mother.

Kalimar: Well I'm just glad, that you two are reunited again.

Barlock exits from the tower with the horn.

Barlock: Kalimar. I got to go.

Kalimar: Are you sure?

Barlock: Yes. Maybe when this war is over and you and your father finish whatever you have to do here, you should visit Ulthos, my house will always welcome you.

Barlock looks at Sansa and back at Kalimar.

Barlock: (To Kalimar about Sansa) Is she?...

Kalimar: My wife.

Barlock: So you finally found someone... shame, I always thought you would of been good enough for my daughter.

Kalimar: Sorry, Barlock.

Barlock: It's alright, she smart enough to pick her own husband.

Kalimar gets up and helps Barlock to his horse... along the way Barlock and Alto; both are good friends to the Phoenix greet each other.

Barlock: Alto.

Alto: Hell Barlock.

That's all they have to say to each other.

Barlock gets on his horse.

Barlock: Kal, watch over your father. I have reason to believe that his life could be in danger... mostly by my family.

Kalimar: Are you sure?

Barlock: I've been Leader of the Ulthoian Council since it was established, I wouldn't have been in that position for so long if I was doing my job right.

Gates are opening, Barlock men wait for him.

Kalimar: Be safe yourself Barlock, we made enemies here since we landed.

Barlock: I wouldn't worry, I may not be my father, but I have his intuition on things.

He does a chest salute, then leaves, heading to his ship to go to Volantis.

Kalimar watches him leave. He then heads back towards Sansa, while sitting by her Kalimar begins remembering his conversation with Baelish.

Kalimar: Sansa... there are somethings I need to tell you, all connected to Baelish. You are my wife after all and it's time to be honest.

Sansa: Tell me.

She ready to listen.

* * *

The Phoenix goes over maps and spots the map of Ulthos. The way he looks at it... he misses it. After the risk he put his life in to free it from his mentor and tyrant, and now to be informed that the reborn country he so helped free is being threaten by the family of the same man that once ruled it.

Phoenix: Oh Ballard, was all that power worth your life. Were all these continents were going to be worth conquering and ruling.

Stannis comes in with a Raven scroll.

Stannis: I got good news and bad news.

Phoenix: Good news first.

Stannis: Catapults have been finished, so we could make our way to Casterly Rock.

Phoenix: And the Bad?...

Stannis can't seem to say it, so he hands him the scroll.

Stannis: You might want to see it yourself.

The Phoenix takes the raven scroll and begins reading it. He doesn't like the news.

Phoenix: Lysa Tully dead. She killed herself, leaving Baelish every...

He can't finish it, probably won't.

Phoenix: (surprised, for the first time as well, just like him being worried) Damn!

* * *

 **Author Notes: Now that I have to type of reunions... Sansa reunited with her sister Arya; plus alto training her and possibly going to be a friend and mentor to her. And with The Phoenix reunited with his friend, Barlock... by what you read there very close; closer than Alto and the Phoenix could ever be. Informing him of two things that could threaten the Phoenix and Ulthos.**

 **The news of Lysa Arryn death is told around Westeros... and your all probably wondering how Baelish gets everything... remember the note he left by the moon door; well he forged a suicide note. Since there's no witnesses, the note is the only thing the other Vale lords are going to have to believe. Leaves you wondering, if Baelish gets Lordship from his forged suicide note from Lysa Arryn... What will he do, will he use the Vale knights to aid Tywin Lannister or will he go with the Vales knight and have them wipe out the Phoenix without the Lannisters... there could be opportunity in both options. But who knows what Littlefinger is up to right?**

 **Kalimar will have to tell Sansa everything... what lead to her father betrayal, the war of the five kings, Westeros debts, and the attempted murder of Joffrey Baratheon at his wedding with almost Sansa and Tyrion being framed for it.**

 **Truths have been revealed and the past will be confronted.**


	19. Admitting one, denying the other

**Author Note's: I'm going to write a chapter where we show a desperate Tywin Lannister. The Tyrells no longer ride or fight beside him, which seems to show that his power is decreasing. The Phoenix is slowly breaking him only he doesn't seem to know it.**

* * *

Tywin Lannister is in his tent at the Reach outside of Highgarden. He seems to be going over strategy on how to beat the Phoenix. It seems to be difficult for him because he has no idea on what the Phoenix is planning on the count of no spy can't infiltrate him.

Bronn enters he seems to have been doing interrogation for days.

Bronn: Well Victarion doesn't know nothing. I guess The Phoenix didn't tell him anything.

Tywin: That or the Phoenix told Euron, but Euron never told Victarion because he knew he would capture by us.

Bronn: Well then I guess to know what the Phoenix is up to, we need to find Euron Greyjoy.

Tywin: Indeed. Ser Bronn I'm going to admit something right now. She's right, the Phoenix has outsmarted us all. He was very well prepared, every attack we brought on him he wanted to happen. And now he has Ser Loras, ruining our relationship with the Tyrells. Stannis Baratheon has joined arms with him and now we don't know what his next move is. He could be going to Kingslanding or coming here, or he could be waiting for us to come to him. Either way it's work out well for him.

Bronn: You still have banner men in the Westerlands right.

Tywin: Even if I outnumber him two to one with the men I have here and the Westerlands, he just showed us strategy beats number anytime. To beat him, I need to overwhelm him with numbers far superior that even if he was to fight me, he would be nothing more than a mad man.

Bronn: Well couldn't you just negotiate with the man.

Tywin: It's too late for that... there is no negotiating with him. This war is over when one of us is dead.

What we see is no longer the military mastermind or political genius anymore, what we see is no more than a man on the verge of becoming broken, who has finally admitted that he has been bested and outmaneuvered and outsmarted by a man that knows how he thinks.

Tywin: I think we should make our way to the Westerlands, there a chance that Euron Greyjoy is there, perhaps if we capture him while we still have the chance we can get a glimpse of the Phoenix plan then. My army waits for me there anyways we need to put our minds together and find a way to beat him. Admitting that I was wrong about him is a good step to victory. Gather the men Ser Bronn we march tomorrow.

Bronn: Yes Lord Tywin.

Bronn leave the tent to go inform all Lannister men that they'll be leaving. Tywin looks over the map to figure out The Phoenix next move... it's definitely shows that the Phoenix is no Robb Stark, both good with strategy, only the Phoenix was always steps ahead.

* * *

Petyr Baelish is shown being questioned by Lord Yohn Royce, Lady Anya Waynewood and Ser Vance Corbay, about Lysa Arryn death. They also seem to be reading the scroll that was left. they obviously can't pinpoint him this time, because no witness to testify, and the note and seems to be convincing enough anyways.

Yohn Royce: I can't believe what I'm reading. Lady Arryn poisoned her husband at Kingslanding, and blame it on the Lannisters.

Littlefinger: Lysa Arryn was very overly protective of her son, she worried about being far away from him.

He seems to making up some tears.

Littlefinger: When I read the note myself, I was shocked. Ned, Catelyn, and Robb Stark lost their lives by the hands of the Lannisters all because of Lysa one lie. She loved her son so much, but even when we were married, I saw looked like she was holding some guilt inside her... when I saw her by the moon door, I tried to convince her to step away. I guess she didn't love me enough to save herself.

Lady Waynewood: Were so sorry for your lost Lord Baelish.

Ser Vance continues reading the letter.

Ser Vance: It says here that she leaves you in charge of the Vale... until Robin Arryn comes of age. I guess this makes you acting Lord of the Vale.

Littlefinger: I will do my duty wisely. As my first act as Lord regent of the Vale, Lord Royce I think it would be best if you were to foster Robin, make him a strong leader that the Vale will need in the future, also that the Vale needs to aid Tywin Lannister in his war against this man that has caused such havoc; The Phoenix.

Lord Royce: The Vale has heard of this threat. Very well Lord Baelsih, it will be done. We will give you 30,000 knights to aid Tywin Lannister. Also I will gladly foster Robin Arryn.

Lord Royce is actually having difficult saying this because he wanted to go to war with the Lannisters since Ned Stark was captured.

Lord Baelish acts with joy, and then in secret makes a devilish smirk to himself. So this is what he has in mind, but will it end here.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Ok, I made Lord Baelish acting Lord of the Vale. He intends to use the knights to Aid Tywin Lannister so he can help get rid of Phoenix for good. Why? Well remember the Phoenix is one of the few men that has the mind to stop Baelish from achieving his goals; whatever they are. So he need the Phoenix gone, or else The Phoenix wil expose him as the traitorous, manipulative weasel that Baelish is.**

 **Also it never seems likely that Tywin Lannister would never admit for being wronged, but I wrote that just to show that he is human who has flaws. And to win battles you must learn from those flaws so you can never repeat them... but still Tywin is broken somehow still, because the Phoenix took out Tywin armies in the Riverlands, killed the Mountain and is now making a plan siege to Casterly Rock; where Cersei happens to be.**

 **Will Tywin figure it out or will he be too focus on wanting to get the Phoenix by catching the most dangerous Greyjoy ever; Euron Greyjoy? Keep reading and you'll find out.**


	20. The Fall of the Triachs

**Author Notes: The uprising in Volantis will be shown. This is where I'm going to have Tyrion, Jamie, and Varys meet the Dragon Queen and her advisors; including Barristan Selmy and Jorah Mormont. Also just wait until Tyrion meets Ballard in disguise... what will they do when they meet.**

* * *

Volantis, it definitely looks like there was an uprising, a ship is shown approaching, and the ones who come out is Tyrion, Jamie Lannister and Varys. They look at what happened here.

Tyrion: Something tells me the uprising is failing.

Varys: No, it's succeeding. The moment the slaves took the long bridge and a majority of the city it was succeeding... the problem is they can't get siege the heart of the city itself; the Black Walls. Where Volantis rulers reside?

Jamie: Can they take it?

Varys: With a good army, yes... or

Vary looks at Tyrion, knowing he knows the answer to that.

Tyrion: Dragons. Just like Harrenhal and the Vale itself. It would take Dragons to help siege the Black Walls.

Varys: Correct. She will be here by tomorrow... with her army, advisors and dragons. They can help end this uprising very quickly and she can make her way towards Westeros.

Jamie: I'm mostly worried about what she will do to me, when she see that I'm here; the man who killed her father who I have sworn to protect.

Varys: Don't you worry about that, I'm pretty sure Tyrion will beg for your life.

They all walk on the long bridge, seeing the number of self freed slaves resting from the uprising. They seem to be giving out food, gathering weapons and armour from the soldiers and tending the wounded.

Jamie watches such thing, he soon catches up with the others.

Jamie: May I ask where will we be staying while were here.

Tyrion: As long as it's a brothel. A brothel with wine.

Varys: Don't worry my friends, my little birds were decent enough to provide rooms for us.

Tyrion: Well I still say we head to a brothel, I could use some wine.

Jamie: What about your wife hand maiden?

Tyrion: I said I needed wine, not a whore.

* * *

The three have reached a crowd of slaves hearing the preaching of a Red Priestess. She preaching of Daenerys and how she can the prophesize savior of the world sent by R'hllor.

Red Priestess: Lord cast your light upon us. For the night is dark and full of terrors. I was once as you are now. Bought and sold, scourged and branded. [...] The Lord of Light hears your voice. He hears the king as he hears the slave; he hears the Stone Men in their misery. [...] He has sent you a savior! From the fire she was reborn to remake the world! The Dragon Queen!"

Tyrion mocks the red priestess, he has faith that Daenerys Targaryen can be great, but he just finds this religion ridiculous. She eyes him, all three of them actually, forcing them to leave the scene.

* * *

The next day has came and the Volantiene fleet has arrived with the dragons flying over the free city of Volantis. Daenerys is shown getting off her ship with Missandei, Barristan, Jorah, Daario Naharis and Ballard/Mordrain following with swords or knives ready to draw. The Unsullied and Second Sons getting off the ships as well with the Slave soldiers now self freed soldiers fighting for a righteous cause like anti-slavery.

Daenerys begins walking the long bridge, greeting all the self freed slaves, men woman and children. A small percentage of the young men are shown wearing the armour they looted from the Volantiene street soldiers. Daenerys gets approached by the same Red Priestess that was preaching in the crowd.

Red Priestess: Dragon Queen, it is an honor to have you hear.

Daenerys focuses more on the crowd of felt freed slaves. Missandei readies to speak to them for Daenerys, but she stops her and does the speaking; since the Slaves were inspired by her to uprise.

Daenerys: (Valyrian) I am Daenerys Stormborn House of Targaryen, you all heard of my cause around Essos. You've all took your freedom by your own hands, but I am here to make sure It'll never be taken away from you's again. First I went to Astaphor, those who were slaves in Astaphor, now stand behind me free. Next I went to Yunkai. Those who were slave there, stand behind me free, Then Meereen, those were slaves there, now stand permanently free and the insurgents that tried to bring the freed men back into chains were extinguished. Volantis the last and remaining slave city will be finally taken and every slave here is freed, you've all done well by taking the majority of it but now we must take the Black Walls. To take the Black Walls I brought you a skilled, very well trained army of Unsullied to lead you to the Black Walls. And a greater weapon that will force the Triads into bending once and for all; both the Tiger and the Elephant. Follow me to freedom!

Unsullied come with man made weapons and light armor for the freed slaves to wear during their revolt, similar to how they gave the Meereenese weapons, all of them begins putting o their armor and grabbing weapons. They begins marching with the unsullied, mostly staying behind them.

Daario has the Second Seconds patrol the long bridge the for any remaining Volantiene soldier and guard.

Daenerys sees her dragons land, with the Red Priestess witnessing this with amazement by the return of these creatures.

Daenerys place her hand on Drogon, and has him, Rhaegal, and Viserion fly towards the Black Walls lighting fire on the Walls tipping the balance fir the Unsullied and freed men.

Jorah and Barristan look around to see where Ballard/Mordrain went to.

* * *

Ballard/Mordrain enters the brothel and takes a seat, unbeknownst to him he sitting by a booth behind Tyrion, Jamie and Varys. He gives the waitress a coin for pouring some wine, that is until Jorah and Barristan spot him in there.

Jorah: (To Ballard) There you are.

Ballard: Her victory is absolute, come you two join me for a drink relax.

Barristan: Mordrain... I think we should get back to her.

Barristan attention turns to someone else, faces he recognizes. Jorah looks at what he is seeing too. The two knights notice Tyrion and Jamie Lannister with Lord Varys.

Barristan: Jamie Lannister.

Jamie: Barristan.

Barristan and Jorah prepare to draw their swords they only have one suspicion on why they could be here. Jamie and Tyrion have their hands up, assuring them that there not here to kill Daenerys.

Varys: Gentlemen, were here to see Daenerys Targaryen... not kill her. I know about the Phoenix and him and Daenerys plans for Westeros. And I intend on making it happen.

Ballard stands up with suspicions and eagerness.

Ballard: How would you know about his plans.

Varys eyes him, he can tell this young man is a player of the game itself, only he playing no rules.

Varys: He informed me personally, I gave him every reason to trust me and if I was to betray him I know he can find a way to kill me without me knowing. I would love to meet her.

Ballard give Jorah and Barristan a nod of approval, he is after all going t one keeping guard.

Tyrion sees a ring on Ballard finger, he recognizes that ring. Now Tyrion has his suspicions on him.

* * *

Daenerys approaches the captured and conquered Triarchs of Volantis. She has her Valyrian sword that the Phoenix gave her.

Daenerys: You see these slaves, now their free. Just like Slaves Bay; now called Freedom Bay. Slavery will never return in this region again... I'll make sure of that.

To the former slaves, she raises

Daenerys: (In Valyrian) SLAVERY IS DONE!

They cheer, her moment of Triumph gets interrupted when she sees Jorah, Barristan and Ballard/Mordrain showing up with Varys, Tyrion Lannister and Jamie Lannister.

Jorah: Lord Varys, Lord Tyrion Lannister and Jamie Lannister Khalessi.

Daenerys is definitely not happy to see them, not happy one bit.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I know I probably made the uprising on Volantis to quick, but then again if you think about it her dragons are getting bigger. Also how did you readers like seeing Tyrion recognizing the ring on Ballard finger; the same ring that Barlock wore. This tells us that if Tyrion sees the Phoenix again he might alert him, and might be aware of the Dollar-dan family.**

 **Don't worry though more are coming. We still have to see what happens in Westeros and what would happen to the three who came to Volantis.**


	21. Picking the Rose

**Author Notes: Now this is where the Phoenix and all his allies make there way to Casterly Rock. And The Phoenix gets an unexpected visitor and makes that visitor an offer that would leave no other choice.**

* * *

The Phoenix army, and his allies are slowly marching with the man made siege weapons following behind. They have just entered into the borders of the Westerlands and when he turns to see his army exhausted, he looks at Stannis.

Stannis: Both armies are tired, we should set camp.

Stannis has Ser Davos inform the armies behind. The Phoenix getting off his horse and gets followed by Kalimar and Stannis.

Phoenix: (To Stannis) Alright we'll camp only for tonight, in the morning we move forward.

Stannis: Very well.

Phoenix: (to Kalimar) Have our men make watch, for a few hours and then put the Northerners on watch after, and then Stannis men.

Kalimar: Will do.

Kalimar goes to help make camp.

The Phoenix gets off his horse and observes the lands of the Westerlands from where he is standing.

Phoenix: (To Himself) This is where we turn the tide. Petyr Baelish I hope you're near, because I want you to see what I'm going to do.

The Phoenix turns around and heads to the camp which is still being set.

* * *

Cersei Lannister still residing in Casterly Rock, she shown to be doing nothing but drinking wine, similar to how she was during the Battle of Black Water Bay.

Lannister Soldier 1: My lady we got some news that you might want to hear.

She looks at her guards.

Cersei: Get out.

Lannister Soldier: My lady.

In a drunk rage she shouts

Cersei: GET OUT!

They do, but they don't flinch either.

Cersei looks out the window, unaware that the Phoenix is on his way over here with every intent on taking everything Casterly Rock still has.

* * *

The Phoenix camp is all set it is night, Kalimar comes striding towards his father tent. Quickly rushes inside and sees his father The Phoenix going over the siege plans with Stannis Baratheon.

Kalimar: Father, a small caravan has arrived. Carrying the Tyrell sigil.

The Phoenix gives a small pause.

Phoenix: Whoever is leading it send that person in.

Stannis walks out with Kalimar, giving the Phoenix some privacy for his guest.

The Phoenix not removing any of his side weapons, staying alert and cautious. He hears someone coming, it is a female and she sounds very old but with a sharp tongue as well.

Olenna Tyrell walks in slowly, also staying alert.

Phoenix: You... Why am I surprised.

Olenna: Your surprised... you're the one that fooled all of us the moment you arrived.

Phoenix: Actually the moment I offered my services to Daenerys Targaryen is when I fooled you's all.

Olenna: You know I could stay angry on that. However I also applaud you for it as well, the fact that you even fooled Tywin Lannister is great satisfaction enough.

Phoenix: Well thank you my Lady.

Pause.

Phoenix: Take a seat.

She does, and she gets comfortable. The Phoenix pours her a cup of wine. Hands her it, she is reluctant by drinking it.

Phoenix: It's not poisoned, I don't poison my guest's, I only do it when I'm not in the room. I assure you.

She sips it.

The Phoenix takes a seat himself.

Phoenix: So what brings you here, Lady Tyrell?

Olenna: On to the point... I like that as well.

She puts the cup down.

Olenna: As you would know, you taking my grandson hostage has put a strain on the alliance with House Lannister. Something tells me that was your intention for keeping my grandson alive.

Phoenix: Yes, and I can assure you as well, no harm came to him. I know very well that the women in House Tyrell are the smart ones not the men, so interrogating him would be no value to me.

Olenna: Well done.

Phoenix: If I was to give him back to you... what do I get in return from you and your house.

Olenna Tyrell looks around the tent.

Olenna: Tywin Lannister didn't care to rescue Loras right away. So since he made it perfectly clear that he doesn't care about our friendship at all, just needed us to help with the wars that were fought.

Phoenix: He's being smart. He now knows not to underestimate me so he can't risk it. However I admire you coming to me personally.

Olenna: If you give House Tyrell back it's heir, we'll hold no grudges.

Phoenix: And...?

Olenna: And since Tywin Lannister has always showed his true colors with us, and refused to help us get Loras back. We will not interfere in your battle with him. Or stop you from getting the Targaryen Girl on the throne.

Phoenix: That seems suspicious coming from a woman who was trying to get her grand daughter as the queen of Westeros. Why now?

Olenna: She has three dragons with her. It would go either way, you winning or her burning every army that opposes her.

Phoenix: True.

He is spinning the water in his cup.

Phoenix: Perhaps in the future you should convince the Reach to side with us on the count that House Tyrell was an ally to House Targaryen.

Olenna: I might have to consider that.

The Phoenix drinks his water. Giving the tent that long small silence.

Phoenix: What is your relationship with Petyr Baelish?

She glances at him with a surprised look.

Phoenix: My son saw you take a gem from Sansa necklace, and my friend Alto spotted Ser Dontos coming off a row boat after he fled the scene when I killed the guard who tried to kill the king.

Olenna: A guard that was part of your assassination attempt.

Phoenix: One that was meant to fail, only for the Lannisters to owe me big time. Hence giving me the Dreadfort, where my series of plans began. Don't change the subject, what's your relationship with him, better what foes he get out of it.

Olenna: He was the one that helped my house and House Lannister make an alliance.

Phoenix: True, but another man told me he once foiled your plans into having your grandson married to Sansa Stark.

He chuckles a bit.

Phoenix: Let me guess the deal between you two... He supplies you the necklace with poison, you put it in the wine, Sansa and Tyrion will get blame and then Ser Dontos sneaks her to a ship that he was in.

The Phoenix laughs by the failure of Littlefinger plan.

Phoenix: So in most ways he gets Sansa; the key to the North and find a way to use her to get control of both the Vale and the North , Joffrey would be dead; being replaced by his younger and much kinder and gentle brother Tommen a better suit for your Granddaughter I may say. Tell me how did Littlefinger take it knowing that he was no longer ahead of the game.

Olenna: Well he was not pleased, but because I can read him very, that will not stop him. He's has the Knights of the Vale behind him now and he's making his way to Kingslanding with it.

Phoenix: Let me point something out. He tried helping Ned Stark, then betrayed him to the Lannisters, when he got what he needed from the Lannisters, probably after Lady Stark death, makes a deal with you and a new alliance is made. (Demanding) Now let me ask you this, Lady Tyrell.

Leans in closer.

Phoenix: What will stop him from doing the same with you and your House?

Olenna: Even you would know this that House Tyrell is one of the most wealthiest houses in Westeros, we know many dangerous assassins that if payed at the right price they'll kill a man as dangerous as Lord Baelish.

Phoenix: Perhaps I'll save you the trouble then, I'll do it free of charge. However after thinking it through many times I'm starting to think that I'm not the one meant to take his life. Someone else is meant for that, the least I could do for that person is help expose Littlefinger for the man he is... and something tells me many know.

Olenna: It was never a secret at all.

He nods.

Phoenix: I will give you back Ser Loras. And if you're remaining neutral then or better yet join us, I will convince Daenerys Targaryen to have a member of House Tyrell part of her Small Council. I was thinking Master of Coin, since your house is the richest in the Realm.

Olenna: Master of Ships will do just fine.

Phoenix: Will leave that up to her then I guess.

Olenna: You know you should of seen the look on Tywin Lannister face when he found out you were the Phoenix all along.

Phoenix: I guess he got my letter.

Olenna: He crumbled it up.

The Phoenix pours her more wine.

Phoenix: There maybe a way I can beat Petyr Baelish... if you care to hear it?

She seems very interested.

* * *

Kalimar is shown entering a prison (similar to the one that Jamie Lannister was in) where Ser Loras Tyrell sits with his arms and legs wrapped in a fetal position. He sees standing there waiting. Kalimar takes out a knife and approaches Loras. Loras begins begging for him not to do I but Kalimar stops and bends over to cut the ropes tied to Loras feet.

Soldiers follow in behind Kalimar and pick Loras Tyrell up on his feet. Kalimar has the keys and begins taking off the chains off of Loras hands.

Loras Tyrell: What is this?

Kalimar: Your family are good negotiators.

The chains are finally off, Loras Tyrell rubs his wrists.

Kalimar and the men holding Loras up lead him to the caravan that his grandmother came in from. The Phoenix stands there holding the carriage door open and where his Olenna Tyrells has Tyrell soldiers take him from the Phoenix men.

Olenna: Thank you.

Phoenix: Just keep your end of the bargain, or else.

Olenna: Or else what, remember House Tyrell knows very dangerous killers.

Phoenix: I would be careful with threatening me. Many powerful men in Essos tried and many died by my hand.

Olenna Tyrell has nothing to say after that, she knows he is serious.

Phoenix: Again keep your bargain and I'll keep mine.

Loras Tyrell already in, The Phoenix helps Lady Tyrell in in the carriage. He closes the door as well.

The Carriage drives off, back to the Reach.

Stannis Baratheon slowly approaches The Phoenix.

Stannis: You let them go.

Phoenix: The Alliance of House Tyrell and House Lannister is shattered because of Loras Tyrell imprisonment. They're no longer a threat anymore... well at least for now.

The Phoenix heads back in his tent, leaving Stannis by himself.

* * *

Harrenhal now emptied and abandoned, Knights of the Vale enter with Baelish following; entering Harrenhal for the first time with some paranoia on the count that he is the lord of Harrenhal (if you remember the superstition of any Lord that owns Harrenhal).

Baelish looks around and then looks up and notice something. It is the corpse of Ser Gregor Clegane hung way high up for any man to see. Baelish looks up with some fright and worry. But soon hides it and still feels confident and eager to beat this new adversary.

Baelish: Cit him down... and then we make our to Kingslanding.

A dozen knights get off their horses and go to cut Ser Gregor down.

Baelish takes out the necklace that was given to Sansa.

Baelish looks at all the gems, many of them still contain the poison of the Strangler.

Baelish: The Phoenix, if you make your way to Kingslanding I'll be waiting to meet you then.

Baelish puts the necklace back somewhere in his clothes hiding it even from the knights that follow him.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Well there you have it the Tyrells are remaining** **neutral, they know they can't defeat the Phoenix since has proven to be a brilliant strategist and tactician in war and mind.**

 **Who here can not wait for the two things to happen, The Phoenix and his allies sieging and taking everything from Casterly Rock and the highly anticipated meeting between Baelish and the Phoenix. Two great masters and players of the Game of Thrones, both know how to manipulate people and situations for their own advantage. Well just be patient people because both events will come soon... very soon.**

 **But while you wait what did you think of the dialogue between The Phoenix and The Queen of Thorns herself Olenna Tyrell?**


	22. What was once Lost is now Found

**Author Notes: I wanna get this thing moving a little quicker, I hope the characters dialogue isn't rushed. Let me just say one thing about this chapter right here. Daenerys will meet someone that will make a great future and potential ally for her and the country of Westeros. Also offer something that may help help with the war beyond the Wall. Something that we all thought was extinct.**

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen is feasting with Tyrion, Jamie and Lord Varys, with Jorah and Barristan Selmy joining them. There is a long silence between both parties, Tyrion is seen pouring wine; as usual. Jamie having difficulty cutting his meat, until Barristan grabs a fork and holds the meat down so Jamie can cut it easily. And Varys not really eating, but continues glancing at Daenerys herself.

Daario enters the room, he just stands there keeping guard.

Varys: (To Daenerys) If I may speak?

Daenerys looks up.

Daenerys: Why should I listen to the men who are responsible for overthrowing my family. (looking at Jamie) Including you.

Tyrion: In my defense I was very little when the rebellion happen. so I'm not really responsible for it.

Daenerys: Your father is though and are you not the son of Tywin Lannister.

Tyrion: He still trying debating that still.

Daario chuckles on that a bit.

Varys: In my defense your grace, I urged your father to surrender peacefully, same for Jamie here. We were there your grace, but you also have to realize your father was completely mad.

Barristan: She knows.

Daenerys: I also know my brother Rhaegar was a good man and never liked fighting.

Jamie: That was true... I served the Kingsguard and I was very close to him as well.

Daenerys ignoring him.

Jamie: Listen, all of you's, even you... your highness... if I didn't kill him then he would have burned the whole city down. Killing 500,000 citizens in Kingslanding. I did what I did to save thousands of lives and all I git was ridiculed and disgraced. Well I'm here to change that... I heard about the plans that you and the Phoenix have for Westeros.

Daenerys: How did you know?

Varys: I was going to get on that. The Phoenix and I are allies, your grace ever since I heard that you had dragons I've been working hard to make sure you get on the Iron Throne. And when I heard that the Phoenix has sworn his sword and service to you, I have hope that you will now succeed in that.

Daenerys: I don't believe you.

Varys: I brought you an advisor, who hates his father. A knight who hates his king, and a spymaster who is trying to save the realm from chaos and the powers that cling to it. The Seven Kingdoms need a ruler who is loved by the people, has a powerful army and a very strong claim to the throne... you. And I believe you can be a great ruler, and the Phoenix sees it too. Allow us to help you.

Tyrion: He telling the truth, the Phoenix has convinced me to join you. your right I am the son of Tywin Lannister, I have his instincts for politics, but what makes me different from him is that I have compassion. Please, let us join you in your conquest. I won't disappoint you. together we can Westeros great again and make it free for the people.

Daenerys stands up and thinks for a second.

Tyrion: Your grace, did the Phoenix ever tell you about his past, Ulthos, help overthrowing the ruler, turning it into a free nation.

Daenerys slowly turns around. Some part of her can trust him if the Phoenix told him about his past.

Daenerys: Ser Jorah, as my advisor what would you say.

Ser Jorah glances at them. But gets interrupted by an unexpected visitor, Ballard/Mordrain.

Ballard: They're both honest your grace. I can sense liars, even good ones. Oh sure these men know how to lie, but I can assure you they're not. After all they risked coming here, they know the Phoenix and if he trusts them then so do I.

Ballard glares at Tyrion.

Daenerys smiles at him. She slowly approaches him.

Daenerys: (whispering) Are you sure?

Ballard: Have I ever let you down, My Queen.

She shakes her head slowly.

Daenerys: Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan. When we leave for Westeros tomorrow with the Volantiene fleet tomorrow, make room for our three guests.

Jorah looks at them, he can't argue with her.

Jorah: Very well Khalessi.

Missandei enters.

Missandei: Your Grace... a ship has arrived.

Daenerys: What kind?

Missandei: Grey Worm question the captain of the ship, he told me it comes from a country known as... Ulthos.

Ballard pauses, not moving. Until he finally turns his head towards Missandei.

Ballard: (To Missandei) Are you sure?

Missandei nods.

Missandei: A man on the ship requests your company.

Varys and Tyrion glance at each other. They know who it is exactly.

Daenerys: My Company? Who is this man?

Missandei: He didn't say... only that he wishes to give some gifts to the Mother of Dragons and that to make sure you can trust him he said he knows "the Phoenix." He says the Phoenix is Family to him

Ballard: I'm going to take a walk.

Ballard quietly leaves, he too knows who it is on that ship.

Daenerys approaches Missandei.

Daenerys: Where does he want to meet?

Missandei: His ship. He says you could bring your own men with you; to give you a sense of security.

Daenerys glances at the Varys, Tyrion, then at Jorah and Barristan.

Daenerys: Jorah, Barristan you may join me on this ship so I can meet this man.

Jorah: Yes Khalessi.

Daenerys: (To Daario) Daario, watch our guest.

Daario: It'll be done.

Daenerys follows Missandei, and Barristan and Jorah follow her.

* * *

Daenerys is walking the streets of Volantis making her way to the ports. Not only is she being accompanied by Barristan and Jorah but by a few of her Unsullied. She sees the ship with the Ulthoian flag on the sails.

Grey Worm is shown by the ship waiting for Daenerys Targaryen. The captain is shown next to him, it is then they both see her coming.

Ulthoian Captain: Your grace, I know that that the Head Council Man Dollar-dan requested you have men with you for security, but to make sure that he is secured; I must ask that your men coming in with you remove their weapons. If that's not a problem.

She shakes her head. Jorah and Barristan removes their swords and daggers, hand them to the Ulthoian soldiers on the ship.

Ulthoian Captain: Well now that is taken care of... you three follow me.

They slowly follow the captain on the ship down to the quarters.

* * *

Inside the quarters Barlock is shown looking at the map of Ulthos, marking where his family lives in exile; the ones planning the civil war. He also looks for the armies near the same area.

He grabs a parchment and ink and begins writing down a request to have the nearest armies to occupy his family exile area and have them on watch for treason.

Ulthoian Captain: Head Councilman.

Barlock turns around witnesses Daenerys Targaryen in his quarters.

Barlock: Thank you captain. I got it from here.

The Captain nods and leaves her and her company to meet and greet.

Barlock: Daenerys Targaryen... it is a honor to meet the queen that my friend is serving.

He slowly approaches her and kisses her hand.

Barlock: Barlock Dollar-dan,Head of the Ulthoian Council and Commander of Ulthos Armies.

Daenerys: Commander.

Barlock: Only in times of threat and danger is the Council Head allowed emergency powers to command the armies. Like Father Like Son I guess.

Daenerys: No introductions needed for me I guess.

Barlock: No.

Daenerys: However... (To her company) Barristan Selmy a member of my Queensguard...

Barristan Selmy shakes Barlock hand.

Daenerys: Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, and my most trust advisor and friend and has been with me since the beginning I became Khalessi of the Dothraki.

Barlock: I've heard of the name Mormont. Northerners, I assume.

Jorah: Yes.

Barlock nods.

Barlock: Well have a seat. I assume you've already feast, so perhaps sweets will do instead.

Daenerys takes a seat with Jorah helping her, Barristan and Jorah sit next to her from left to right.

Barlock: Well just to make this quick... I heard a lot about you. Your family, your home country and what you want. The Iron Throne.

Daenerys: Wilhem told me that Ulthos keeps itself isolated from the rest of the world. How could you know about other things happening in other countries?

Barlock: Well, just because we don't interfere doesn't mean were not aware. We don't have as much spies as Lord Varys, but we have better ones.

Jorah: How do you know Lord Varys?

Barlock: Had a talk with him before I went to go visit my old friend in Harrenhal.

Barlock takes a small bite of sweets on the table.

Barlock: Which I should let you know, Wilhem is doing very well in his quest to get you on the throne.

Daenerys: So what brings you here, Head Councilman.

Barlock: Straight to the point. I like it. I came bearing a gift that Wilhem sent me to give you.

Barlock gets up and opens a small chest, and in it is the Dragon horn. Jorah and Barristan recognize it immediately.

Jorah: Is that what I think it is?

Barlock: What is this exactly... again, I'm just the delivery boy here.

Barristan: That is a dragon horn, Aerys once mention these before. One blow and you can control your Dragons your grace.

Daenerys: I'm flattered Lord Dolla-dan, but...

Barlock: I'm no lord, there are no noblemen in Ulthos your grace. Just call me Barlock.

Daenerys: Barlock, I don't want to control my dragons with magic.

Barlock: I don't think Wilhem had any intention of having you use this, only for you to keep or destroy. Whichever you prefer. Take it anyways, as a token of friendship between Ulthos and soon Westeros.

After some reluctance, she takes the gift.

Barlock: Just to be clear, your ancestors come from Valyria right?

Daenerys: Yes.

Barlock: Hmm... well.

Barlock goes back to to the small chest.

Barlock: I kept something that was given to me from my teacher, who passes away ten years ago.

Daenerys: I'm very sorry.

Barlock: It's quite alright, he was a good man, he also taught Wilhem as well, and it was because him that Wilhem and I both learned about the necessity of Equality and Freedom for all people; both Noble and Common. Unlike my father however, laughed at that belief.

Barlock takes rolled up parchment.

Barlock: He gave me this on his deathbed, he told me it belonged to his family for 300 years. I asked him "What family?" of course he never told me, but he did told me that this scroll, is an old Valyrian secret, one that has thought to be gone for 300 years. I looked at after I found out that Wilhem met you, a Targaryen.

He sits back down, keeping the scroll by his side.

Barlock: And since Targaryen's are part of the ancient Valyrian city, and that my teacher is dead I trust that it more wise that this scroll should go to a descendant of Valyria itself, it does seem fair after all.

He hands it over to her. Daenerys observes it.

Daenerys: It sure looks in good shape for something that is three hundred years old.

Barlock: My teacher took the old scroll and rewrote on new parchment. You have my word, no words have been change, well maybe translated but not changed.

Daenerys carefully and slowly opens the scroll, reading it top to bottom. She is speechless by what she sees.

Jorah looks at it and hands it to Barristan Selmy.

Daenerys: You mean to tell me that this scroll is...

Barlock: The Secret of Valyrian Steel.

Daenerys: Your teacher who was he?

Barlock: His name was Galaevar... Master Galaevar. Scholar, healer and learned man in Ulthos.

Jorah: Similar to Maesters.

Barlock: Yes, only he never needed a chain to show for it.

Barlock taking a sip of Ale.

Daenerys rolls up the scroll.

Daenerys: Thank you Barlock... when I take the throne. I hope my country and your's can be great allies.

Barlock: I look forward to it. However I did told Joffrey Baratheon that Ulthos would never side with a one man ruling system.

Daenerys: I wouldn't worry about that.

Barlock: I know.

* * *

Barlock ship is shown leaving, with Daenerys, Jorah, and Barristan watch the ship it sail back to Ulthos.

Daenerys looks at the scroll again, and hands it to Jorah Mormont.

Daenerys: Will you watch over this for me.

Jorah: Yes Khalessi.

Daenerys: I have a feeling were going to need that secret to help us with the war to come.

The Ship is turning east to where Ulthos is at.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Well what did you guys think of that. Since nobody really knows what happen to the secret of Valyrian steel, I decide to make it up along the way that the secret itself has been in Ulthos all along for 300 years. For Barlock to not only give her the dragon horn, which can help with her dragons (that or Tyrion study of dragons can help as well) and with the Valyrian Steel secret back in Targaryen hands. Two weapons that can help with the war with the White Walkers.**

 **If you all remember the episode of Game of Thrones "Hardhome." If you do then you'll get why I put the Valyrian Steel secret in this chapter. I kind of think it makes sense.**


	23. Taking of The Rock

**Author Notes: Now that we know that the secret of Valyrian Steel is alive and well. Let's see what the Phoenix and his men are up to in the Westerlands. And just to let you know this when they are at Casterly Rock... will they take it?**

* * *

The united army of both the North, Frey, Baratheon and The Phoenix army continue marching to in the Westerlands. They make there way to Lannisport, where it is left undefended, in the distance the Phoenix sees Casterly Rock.

The Phoenix gets off his horse to gaze at the city. Stannis approaches him to gaze upon it as well.

Stannis: The last time I was here, in the Westerlands it was at the Straits of Fair Isle. I defeated Victarion and Euron Greyjoy which because of that my Brother Robert was able to make it to the Iron Islands and end the Greyjoy Rebellion.

Phoenix: But yet because of you, your brother was able to end it. So I'm giving you more credit than he did.

The Phoenix takes one more look at Casterly Rock.

Phoenix: We'll do our siege tomorrow.

Stannis: Right. Give us time to figure out on how to siege Casterly Rock, because nobody has never been able to do it.

Phoenix: There's always a way.

Stannis: Many say it's impossible.

Phoenix: Taking a fortress is not impossible, just very difficult.

The Phoenix and Stannis get back on their horses and approach farther into Lannisport.

* * *

Cersei is shown looking out the window, seeing the Phoenix army making it's way into Lannisport.

Cersei: Guards! Send a raven to my father. Let him know of this situation.

Lannister Guard: Yes your grace.

The Lannister guard rushes to go send a raven to Lord Tywin Lannister.

* * *

Night is coming and Siege Weapons are being prepared for tomorrow, the men are putting the catapults in range and also placing rocks on them as well. Kalimar is shown supervising this along side with Ser Davos.

* * *

The Phoenix is shown looking at blue prints of Casterly Rock infrastructure.

Stannis is shown pouring wine.

Stannis: What do you have in mind?

Phoenix: I have someone inside Casterly Rock.

Stannis: Who?

Phoenix: Alto. I sent him there 2 days before us.

Stannis: You expect one man to open the gates around thousands of armed men defending it. I'm pretty sure they would make precautions by posting men where the gates are open.

Phoenix: He won't be opening those gates alone Stannis.

The Phoenix gestures for him to come over towards him.

Phoenix: What do you see on this blue print?

Stannis looks it over.

Stannis: Casterly Rock infrastructure, walls, gates...

He realizes something. The Phoenix smiles.

Stannis: Secret Passages.

Phoenix: Correct. The reason I sent Alto in there because Tyrion Lannister told me that Casterly Rock blueprints lie in there. Henceforth, I needed Alto in there to steal it and have it sent to me. Now the best way to get in Casterly Rock would be the sewers.

Stannis likes this.

Phoenix: I agree, but for that to work, I'll have to distract the forces defending it. Which is where the catapults come in, of course the Lannisters aren't idiots so I'll have to have archers firing as well, so I can ward off their suspicions of why the men ain't charging for the gates... Now who do to the job of going in there with a dozen men.

Stannis: I can. I'm a good and I was fighting with my men at the walls of Kingslanding when we were trying to siege it.

A another voice joins in.

Oberyn: No, let me do it. If the Lannister forces don't see you with the troops then they're going to suspect something. (To the Phoenix) I'll take the dozen men, including my daughters. We'll open the gates for you.

The Phoenix thinks that over.

Phoenix: If you die, what will stop your brother from blaming me for it.

Oberyn: My brother knows you're not a fool, besides he smart enough never to go to war with you. I'm not the only one in Dorne that knows about you remember that.

Phoenix: It's settled then. We start tomorrow. Once when we have the gold and Cersei Lannister. We'll force Tywin Lannister to come to us, keeping him blind of Daenerys Targaryen movement to Westeros.

Stannis: How can you know for sure he will come.

Phoenix: My mentor Ballard greatest lesson was anticipation. He told me the best way to win a battle in the field or mind is to always expect what your enemies will do. Now since Tywin Lannister cares about his house name and building a great dynasty for it, what better to force his hand is to take his home and everything that comes with it. The moment I met him I knew he is very prideful and with me attacking his home will luring him here. He underestimate me once I guarantee you's he will do it again; because I beat his best men that he sent, but nobody can top him by tactics. He thinks with him leading the assault he'll be over confident, he lost the war the moment my army enter the shores he just too blind to see the truth.

Oberyn: When we take Casterly Rock, what of the gold?

Phoenix: Well Stannis gets his share, the rest well lets just see... Get some rest we start early.

* * *

It is morning Catapults are shown flying hitting the rocks of Casterly Rock, even hitting some of the fortress itself. the Phoenix Army is waiting in defensive mode incase if the Lannister men retaliate.

* * *

Cersei Lannister is put in a safe room with Lannister men keeping watch inside and outside the room. She seems somewhat frighten on the count that she is now familiar with the Phoenix reputation. Some part of holds on to some hope that her father shows up in time.

* * *

In the sewers where a dozen of the Phoenix men are being led by Oberyn, his daughters and Kalimar to make sure nothing is left by chance.

Oberyn: (To Kalimar) Don't know why he had to send you with us.

Kalimar: My father wants to make sure that this mission is successful, and besides he knows how cocky you can be.

Oberyn: I do well with my cockiness makes me feared by others.

Kalimar: It also made you unfocused, which almost you killed in Harrenhal.

Oberyn: You know when we get out of this alive, me and you should duel to see who right.

Kalimar: Hold you to it.

They see a light, Kalimar halts the men takes a peak up on the surface. Kalimar notices they're in a cellar which no Lannister soldiers are in here. Kalimar the first one to get out and helps Oberyn Martell and his daughters; which many of them smile by his gentleman manner. The dozen of men follow after.

Kalimar: Ok we opens the gates then we signal my father to move our forces forward. And Cersei Lannister is in this castle, so we take her alive. She not useful to him dead. (To Oberyn) Got it. (To the men) Be Stealthy.

They all continue out of the cellar and are officially in the fortress of Casterly Rock. Kalimar halts the men seeing a few Lannister men dead then begins hearing someone coming, all hiding. When the Lannister Soldier approaches closer, Kalimar is about to attack until he sees that it is Alto.

Alto: Follow me.

* * *

Cersei Lannister paces back and fourth. A Lannister soldier comes in.

Lannister Soldier: My lady, catapults keep firing but no soldier is making any attempt on sieging the gate.

Cersei: What is he waiting for then?

She thinks that over.

Cersei: Any word from the my father.

Lannister Soldier: He is three days ride from here. My Lady can we hold until then.

Cersei: Casterly Rock has never been taken before, it can't be taken now.

* * *

At the gates, the men are keeping watch by the lever that opens the gates of Casterly Rock. Alto, Kalimar and Oberyn sneak in with the men and begin killing the men in stealth.

Kalimar: (To a few men) Keep Watch.

A few of the men keep watch, as told. Kalimar and Alto with a help of the a few other men begin slowly pulling the lever. The gate begins slowly opening.

The Lannister soldiers notice and then notice the soldiers outside Casterly Rock charging towards the keep. Like a flood, the Phoenix men quickly take the fortress and kill any Lannister soldier that refuses to surrender.

* * *

A six Lannister soldiers enter Cersei room.

Cersei: What's going on?

Lannister Soldier: They siege The Rock, they snuck men inside to open the gates. We need to get you out of here.

They hear the sound of the Phoenix men approaching. Ten Lannister soldiers enter and barricade the door. They have their swords and crossbows out out and are ready to fight.

the other Lannister men defending the door from outside can be heard fighting back but getting picked off. A spear impales the door where blood can be seen on the steel of the spear itself. Cersei seems nervous and frightened.

The door appears to being rammed, it doesn't even take long for it to break down. Many men charge through the room, Stannis men, and the Phoenix. Very few get cut down by the Lannister men, but when Kalimar comes in tipping the balance. One of the Lannister men aim and shoot the cross bow at Kalimar but skillfully blocks the arrow coming at him with his sword. Kalimar grabs a knife and throws it before the Lannister soldier can reload.

Kalimar: Crossbows are bad option against a throwing knife.

Kalimar fights off the six men defending Cersei. Once when he is done he grabs Cersei and takes her hostage, forcing the Lannister Soldiers to surrender.

Kalimar: My father wants a word with you.

Kalimar takes Cersei to his father.

* * *

The Phoenix scans the surrendered Lannister soldiers on their knees with their hands on their heads. Stannis approaches.

Stannis: Congratulations, you became the first man to take Casterly rock by force.

Phoenix: Good to know.

Kalimar with the men that storm the safe room come with Cersei Lannister as hostage.

Kalimar: We got her father.

The Phoenix glances at Cersei.

Phoenix: Cersei Lannister Queen of Westeros; or should I say former Queen of Westeros.

Cersei glaring at him.

Phoenix: I bet you never saw me coming did you.

Cersei: I did. I'm just wondering what took you so long.

The Phoenix looks at his men with authority.

Phoenix: (To his men) Take her away.

* * *

The Phoenix is shown looking at Tywin Lannister Vault. Alto is in there with him, looking and scanning it; trying to find out how to open it.

Phoenix: Can you open it?

Alto: It's not pickable, you see this.

Showing him a combination lock. there are three.

Alto: It can't be open without a few numbers. The problem is what is the combination?

Phoenix: I guess Tywin Lannister has prepared for this incase if anyone got this far. some people use month, and day. Sometimes a certain year as a combination lock. The key what is date that Tywin Lannister is proud of that he would use as a combination.

Stannis Baratheon approaches hearing the whole thing.

Stannis: There is... A year that he so proud of. Besides the death of the Royal Family during Robert Rebellion Tywin Lannister is mostly known for a date that gave his house the infamous song of The Rains of Castamare He took out a wealthy house known as House Reyne. It all started whenHouse Reyne openly challenged their liege-lords, feeling that House Lannister's rule over the Westerlands had grown weak under Tywin's ineffectual father Tytos Lannister. In response, however, the capable young Tywin Lannister marched his forces against the upstart Lord Reyne. At the end of the Reyne Rebellion, Tywin's army put Castamere castle to the torch, and had all surviving members of House Reyne put to the sword - man, woman, and child - as an example to any vassals who would dare challenge the Lannisters in the future. Tywin subsequently had the corpses of the executed Reynes hung from the gates of Casterly Rock on public display, where he left them to rot for the entire summer (it was a long summer, which lasted many years).

Phoenix not scared by this story, why should he... he has Tywin Lannister right where he wants him.

Alto: And the year?

Stannis: 261 AC

Alto begins moving each combination. First one he places the number 2, second one he places it on 6 and the last one he places it on 1. The Vault lock clicks and Alto pulls the vault door open, The Phoenix aims his torch to give the vault some light. There is still a lot of gold, The Phoenix smiles with triumph.

Stannis: How much does he have.

Phoenix: I read his books, what he has left in this vault is 2 million Gold Dragons and other types jewels and values. (To Alto) Good work Alto, and thank you Stannis. Alright let's take it all.

The Phoenix leaves to go get his men.

* * *

Carts are being filled, the last of the gold is filling in the 4th cart.

Stannis and his forces are preparing to head back to The Wall. The Phoenix comes to wish him good luck.

Phoenix: I written Sansa Stark, she will provide you with as many Northern Troops she can spear, she also wrote Bear Island who will lend you men to help you with at the Wall.

Stannis: Thank you.

Phoenix: It's the least I could do. You came to our aid at Harrenhal. (looking at the carts) Two carts go to you. You can buy enough men to help you defend the wall, hopefully 10,000 men at least.

Stannis: 10,000 like the Golden Company.

Phoenix: My only rivals, but unlike me they haven't broken a contract but yet many free cities kept hiring me.

Stannis: I can see why. I have to ask what will you do with your share.

Phoenix: When I get a lot of gold sometimes I never know what to spend it on. But I may have an idea on who to give it to.

Stannis gets on his horse, until he gets halted by the Phoenix.

Phoenix: When Daenerys takes the throne I'll come to the wall with my men and aid you perhaps we'll be even. I'll get Daenerys to bring the other houses to aid the Wall as well. If Westeros has a great threat coming then we have to alert other countries as well. Hopefully they will come to it's aid...

Stannis: And hopefully they will answer.

Both nodding in a new found respect for each other.

Stannis marches his army back North to the Wall, with the two carts of Lannister Gold.

The Phoenix looks south of the Westerlands. Kalimar rushes over to alert his father of something.

Kalimar: Tywin Lannister is on his way over here. He mange to get his hand on more men, enough to outnumber us.

Phoenix: Good, lets see how good he is with bigger numbers. Prepare the men, were heading to him.

Kalimar: That's madness, even Tywin would know that.

Phoenix: Let him think it.

The Phoenix continues looking South, knowing that a bloody battle is coming. But which one will suffer the heavy loss.

* * *

 **Author Notes: So what did you guys think of that... The Phoenix knows Tywin won't meet him in open battle unless if he forces his hand. And by doing that he takes his gold from him. With Cersei as his captive, The Phoenix is in control of this battle, but Tywin has assembled more men to take out the Phoenix. Both are brilliant tacticians and there is no telling who can come out triumphant in this battle.**

 **I'll like to thank the readers for being patient, I guess I'm slowly becoming GRRM because I'm taking to long to finish a chapter here. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter that you just read.**


	24. Marching to Battle

**Author Notes: Were almost there to the big confrontation between Tywin Lannister of Westeros and The Phoenix of Ulthos.**

* * *

The next morning, Tywin Lannister and his army are camped a few days away from Casterly Rock. What use to be 15,000 men is now 60,000 from other Lannister Houses and Stormland troops that support the Crown.

Tywin is sitting with his war council, going over strategy. Tywin is very furious beyond description. He must of got the news of the Aftermath of Casterly Rock, including the capture of his daughter.

Tywin: That sneaky bastard! How long until when we get to him?

Reginald Lannister: That won't be a problem Lord Tywin.

Tywin: Why's that?

Reginald Lannister: Because he is on his way here.

Tywin pauses from that news.

Tywin: With an outnumbered force, either he must crazy, or possibly very foolish man I ever heard of. However he has my daughter and my gold and is coming to us. Obviously he took them both as leverage, because he knows I will come to him and won't be able to kill him yet.

Bronn walks in, hearing some of the conversation.

Bronn: I suggest we bargain with him my Lord. He is after all a sellsword by profession.

Ser Armory: A sellsword, who refused payment from the Dragon Queen.

Tywin: Bronn there is no bribing this man.

Bronn: Well there must be something he wants. He went to all that trouble taking your home and your daughter.

Tywin: He wants to put Daenerys Targaryen on the throne and kill anyone who stands in his way, including me.

Bronn: So your going to make a truce with him.

Tywin: No... (To his war council) He wants to make a deal, I'll hear what he has to say, but I will not surrender to him. We move out tomorrow.

The war council dismisses themselves from the table. Bronn is about to leave until Tywin keeps him there.

Tywin: We have to march into battle to meet him. Bronn it must be you who has to try to kill him if you can get close enough.

Bronn: Won't be a problem. That is of course if he has something up his sleeve.

Tywin: He probably does but he given me no choice. However I too am smart in battle and have a larger force than him. We'll win, I never lost an open battle before.

Bronn: From what I heard neither has he.

Tywin: It's a risk. But he has my daughter and my gold. If I can't beat him than I can at least get my daughter out of there and away from the blood that will be shed.

Bronn: I believe you can take him, you took planned a massacre for Robb Stark and his forces, and lets not forget the House Reyne Rebellion. Your Tywin Lannister the most feared man in Westeros.

Tywin gets up and pours some wine and takes a sip.

Tywin: I know that and so does he.

He takes another sip, a really big one.

Tywin: Get some sleep Bronn, if it comes to war tomorrow then were going to need all the rest we need.

Bronn: Yes my Lord.

Bronn leaves the tent, giving Tywin Lannister a moment. Looking over the map of the Westerlands with the Phoenix markers marked at Casterly Rock. He picks one of them up and slams it back down on the map.

Tywin: I'll see you in the battle field.

* * *

The Phoenix men, Northerners and Frey banner men are preparing to move out.

The Phoenix exiting his tent and approaching another, Oberyn Martell and his daughters are preparing to move out with the rest of the army. Oberyn looks like he was in a fight... can you guess who with?

Phoenix: What are you doing?

Oberyn: Preparing to fight Lannister men with you.

Phoenix: No you're not.

Oberyn: No?

Phoenix: I didn't stutter my Prince. Daenerys Targaryen is sailing to Dorne, your brother is aware and is preparing to welcome her to Dorne. However it is no secret that your brother suffers from gout, so who going to lead the Dornish armies to battle with Daenerys? You.

Oberyn: The Dragon Queen is on her way?

Phoenix: That's right. With her Unsullied, The Second Sons, and some volunteer armed men from Volantis also her two advising knights, alongside with Lord Varys, Lord Tyrion, and Ser Jamie Lannister.

Oberyn: How do I get back?

Phoenix: I've arranged to have a Lannisport ship take you there, you'll be accompanied by a few of Alto men for security. I know you want to see Tywin dead, but leave it to me. I'll place my sword through his word for you.

Oberyn: No.

Oberyn takes out his knife the same knife that he used to stab a Lannister soldier in the hand with.

Oberyn: Use my knife, slit the man throat. Do it for my sister and her children. It would do me justice and the Targaryen girl justice as well.

The Phoenix takes the knife.

Phoenix: Will do.

Oberyn turns to his daughters.

Oberyn: We're leaving.

* * *

Oberyn and his daughter the Sandsnakes make their way on the ship with two of Alto men to watch over them. The Phoenix watching them get on, making sure that they don't get off.

Alto approaches The Phoenix.

Alto: My sources say that Barlock met Daenerys, he gave her the horn and a parchment.

The Phoenix knows exactly what parchment was given to her.

Phoenix: The Secret of Valyrian Steel, once in the possession of my deceased wise mentor Galaevar now in the possession of another line of Ancient Valyria. He made the smart choice.

The ship is sailing off south to Dorne.

Phoenix: Is my horse prepared?

Alto: Fed, rested and geared up.

Phoenix: Good, Alto I'm going to need you to head to the Riverlands, with this.

The Phoenix has a small rolled parchment.

Phoenix: Give it to Edmure Tully. For his and Brynden Tully eyes only.

Alto: Alright I'll head to the Riverrun then.

Alto slowly walks away.

Phoenix: Alto... don't disappoint me.

Alto: Have I ever friend.

Phoenix shakes his head in agreement.

* * *

The Phoenix and his men and allies march to Tywin Lannister while Alto is shown on his horse traveling back to the Riverlands to Riverrun. He takes one quick glance of the army marching and decides to make haste.

Alto: I won't disappoint you my friend.

The Phoenix is leading the march, where a chained up Cersei Lannister being watched by Kalimar and some men. The Phoenix glances towards Cersei with a smirk.

* * *

 **I like to thank everyone who has read and viewed this story. The fact that it gets viewed is good enough for me to want to continue writing more. More is coming and I promise you's all that, until then just enjoy the suspense of this chapter. Or so I think there is suspense.**


	25. The Dragon Sailing to Dorne

**Author Notes: Now lets see what's happening with Daenerys and her army and after seeing season six and episode 4 I knew I had to add a certain political compromise that Tyrion made. However I didn't know where to fit Daenerys Vaes Dothrak Temples scenes at so I have to leave that out even though it was a brilliant scene.**

* * *

Ships are sailing across the Narrow Seas heading South West, it is the Volantiene Fleet being followed by Daenerys three Dragons, which fly above the fleet.

Daenerys sitting with her council, being joined by Varys, and Tyrion Lannister, Ballard/Mordrain not joining in but is sitting outside their circle.

Jorah has a map of Westeros opened and placed on a crate.

Varys: My little birds have been informed by the Phoenix spies, they've been told that The Phoenix is here... in the Westerlands. He just sieged Casterly Rock and is making his way to Tywin Lannister. Also your Grace, Doran Martell is preparing for your arrival, he is willing to give you the Dornish Army to follow you to Kingslanding. However he is unable to lead it, so his brother Oberyn has been sent back to Dorne by the Phoenix to help you lead the Dornish men to Kingslanding.

Jorah: And Tywin Lannister is completely clueless of our approaching to Westeros.

Varys: I guess the Phoenix has made an enemy out of him that he's keeping Lord Tywin head fixed on him.

Daenerys: Excellent. Will the Phoenix be meeting us in Kingslanding?

Tyrion: I'm not sure. My father has never lost a battle but neither has the Phoenix. The only difference is that when my father wins a war he's able to be beat that person because there less powerful than he is. The Phoenix is no lord, or king; but I know he very powerful in mind and influence. He's got the North, the Riverlands, Iron Islands and Dorne siding with him. To answer your question your grace; yes... The Phoenix will meet you at Kingslanding. I know my father to well he has a brilliant political mind, and a tactician in war, until someone comes along and prove that useless.

Jorah: It's strange you question your Father. It makes us wonder what your motives are.

Tyrion: Well when one father treats his youngest like an outcast and does everything in his power to demean that son. The youngest has no choice but to turn against his father.

Daenerys looks at her council.

Daenerys: Will you give me and Lord Tyrion a moment please.

They leave without question.

Tyrion pours himself some more wine.

Daenerys: How much does the Phoenix trust you?

Tyrion: Enough to have Lord Varys send me here. Enough to tell me his life story and well enough that he thinks I should be your advisor.

Daenerys: Really

Tyrion nods.

Tyrion: That's what one of the things I know best. Like I said your Grace I have my father instinct of politics. I'm personally the best chance you have to fix Westeros.

Daenerys: You seem to know how to talk your way into things, perhaps you can convince the lords to agree with my charter of rights.

Tyrion: If the charter gives them rights then they will.

Daenerys: It will...

Tyrion: There are good lords who govern their regions and people like Ned Stark, The Tully's and even the Tyrells.

Daenerys: As much as I am grateful the North is aiding the Phoenix, but why should I give the Starks equal rights when they help Robert Baratheon take my family out of power.

Tyrion: The Starks, whoever is left of them has been through enough. Sansa had to put up with Joffrey sadistic behavior, her brother and mother killed by the people they trusted and both her and Arya having to witness their father beheaded in Kingslanding. That same man was the one who was against your assassination attempt... just to let you know.

Daenerys: Ned Stark tried to save me. Why is that?

Tyrion: Saw you only as a child, Ned saw no honor in having you killed when you were only across the Narrow Sea. Weren't you were with the Dothraki if I may remember.

She nods. Tyrion pours another cup of wine.

Tyrion: From what Lord Varys told me, Ned even step down as Robert hand if he was to go through having you killed. Of course by this time I was held captive by his wife, but that's another story to tell. And besides you owe the Starks equal rights, because Ned was branded a traitor for finding out that my nephew Joffrey and my other niece and nephew were all products of incest. He told my nephew right even in front of...

Daenerys: Ser Barristan yes... He told me what happened that day.

She sits there silent for a moment.

Daenerys: If I am to give the Starks their rights, then I must meet the ones still left alive. I've been told that the eldest daughter married Wilhem son Kalimar.

Tyrion: Lady Sansa yes.

Daenerys: For alliance?

Tyrion: That... and from what I saw they both looked like they were deeply in love. I was in the way and because since Sansa and I never consummated the marriage, I found no fault in staying in the marriage that I never wanted to begin with.

Tyrion finishes the wine, then pours a third cup.

Daenerys: I'm not going to exile you, or have you killed. I'm going to trust the Phoenix. Your going to advise me...

Tyrion about to drink his third cup of wine. Daenerys places her hand on top of the cup herself.

Daenerys: A hand that can still speak in full sentences.

Takes the wine cup away.

Daenerys: Before I announce this charter, I need to prove myself a ruler and I think together we can put our home back to it's former glory.

Tyrion: And I intend to help you with that... your Grace.

Daenerys: Well as my advisor I need your council...

Tyrion:It is yours now and always.

Daenerys: Since I had to leave Essos. I know that many old masters are still alive and are going to try to put the free people back in chains... what should I do about that.

Tyrion: Hmm, good question. Westeros has always hated the idea of slavery. We have many ways of making money without having people as property. Perhaps... and as your advisor your not going to like this.

Daenerys: You seem to know what you're doing.

Tyrion: Very well. Westeros does't approve of slavery, however some parts of Essos use Slavery as currency. Now you made a free council for Meereen of both free men and old masters. Now we can tell the old masters of Yunkai and Astaphor that there going to need to develop a new system of making money, but until then Slavery will need to be a temporary use.

Daenerys: That is exactly what Barlock Dollar-dan told me before he left.

Tyrion: You asked him as well?

Daenerys: Well he's a Head Council Man of Ulthos and like you he has a eye for politics. If he told me that exactly what you just told me... and to make a good example of a rational ruler. I'm going to have to support it then... slavery will be used _temporary._ But for how long?

Tyrion: A new system takes time... I would suggest seven years.

Daenerys: Seven is to long... Braavos hates slavery, if we were to let them enforce this on Astaphor and Yunkai could it work.

Tyrion: Braavos is the most powerful city in all of the Free Cities they have the resources and means to make threats. Braavos and the new order of Meereen could both enforce this on Yunkai and Astaphor.

Daenerys: Not Seven, One year will do. I give them one year to find a new system of currency. And if any of them don't follow this then I will have the Phoenix convince Braavos to aid in this matter.

Tyrion: Now I know you will be better than Joffrey, or Robert Baratheon you listened to your advisor but made a compromise along with it.

* * *

On the deck, Jamie gets approached by Ser Barristan Selmy. Barristan doesn't seem to pleased to see him.

Barristan: The last time I saw you, you fled to the Riverlands to meet your father after the attack on Ned Stark. And I heard you were captured by Robb Stark.

Jamie: It's true. I was and I changed because of it.

Barristan noticing Jamie right hand.

Barristan: What happen to your hand.

Jamie: I guess some men didn't care if I'm a Lannister and one cut it off to prove that my name will not protect me forever. I wasn't the same after that, I was being escorted by a woman who shows to be skilled with a sword. Her name is Brienne of Tarth you would probably like her. Last I heard she serves under Lady Sansa Stark, she served under Catelyn Stark once. Her only mission to Catelyn was to get me back to Kingslanding so I could bring her daughter home. Of course what happen when we were traveling...

Barristan: I know... Robb Stark and Catelyn Stark were betrayed by their own bannermen.

Jamie: Just Roose Bolton and Walder Frey.

Barristan: I never liked that Walder Frey. This goes against my honorability, but I'm glad the Phoenix killed him.

Jamie: Same here.

Barristan: How have you been serving the Kingsguard with only one hand?

Jamie: I've been learning to use my left. My skill isn't good again yet but it good enough to only beat a stable boy.

Barristan chuckles.

Jamie: Is she worth it.

Barristan: When I see her she reminds me so much of her older brother Rhaegar. She has the potential to be great the kind of ruler our country needs. But if your saying she is worth giving my life for... then yes.

Jamie: If I join I worry about my family. Mostly Cersei and her children.

Barristan: Daenerys is not like her father, thank the Gods... I know she'll show mercy to them.

Jamie: If I know Cersei, she'll spit on that mercy.

Barristan: Yes.

* * *

Varys approaches Jorah Mormont as Jorah glances at the sea.

Jorah: After all these years I'll finally be able to go home.

Varys: Like the other chance you had, when Robert Baratheon gave you the pardon.

Jorah: Perhaps I felt like not coming home like that. The first time I met her she was a scared girl but her marriage and time with Khal Drogo and the entirety of the Khalasar and something happens she became strong by will and body. I saw a girl become a leader, in time she had a small Khalasar behind her and pretty soon she was able to get an a great army of Unsullied, then she went liberating one slave city and got a sellsword company as well. What got me to serve her loyally was when after Khal Drogo died she gave him a funeral pyre, putting her stone eggs along with it. When the fire was burning she walked right into it and came out unharmed and unburnt and then got three dragons. That's when I knew she is destined to take the Iron Throne and be the ruler that Westeros deserves and needs.

Varys: When I heard of the Dragons I too had hope, I never let go of it. I'm glad you didn't take that pardon, what better chance of redeeming yourself by giving a country a ruler it deserves.

Jorah: I don't know why the Phoenix fights for her, perhaps maybe he sees what we see.

Daario approaches Jorah.

Daario: The captain says that the wind is kicking up. We'll be in Dorne by tomorrow.

Jorah: I should go tell our Queen.

Jorah head down under. Ballard/Mordrain sits there sharpening his knives and his short sword. Daario who seems to stop glancing at him.

Daario: (To Varys) They say your the spymaster of Westeros right.

Varys: I am.

Daario: I'm very suspicious of that one. I mean he kept mentioning the Phoenix a few times, but I can tell that he has an agenda, I'm was a sellsword by profession so killing men is something I know. I can sense that the way he mentions the Phoenix name it's not good.

Varys: And you want me to have my spies keep an eye on him.

Daario: If you can.

Varys: That would be no problem.

Jorah comes back up with Tyrion and Daenerys. Missandei and Grey Worm hanging by the rear of the ship.

Daenerys approaches the head of the ship.

Daenerys: Only one more day and I finally get to see the home I never got to know.

Jorah: You will your grace.

The ship continues sailing west with her fleet behind her, the Dragons still in the sky hovering over the ships.

* * *

 **Author Notes: So yeah I added the Tyrion comprise on episode 4 for season 6. I guess I was wondering myself if I should of not have Daenerys leave Slavers Bay like that without her having some kind of plan for it. And also I'm trying to make her trip to Westeros more quicker so I can get on with the story, and to me her landing on Dorne makes more sense since the Martells are Targaryen supporters.**

 **But will they be hostile or welcome her as a guest.**

 **Well just wait to and see.**


	26. The Phoenix and Old Lion

**Author Notes: One of the moments you all been waiting for, the confrontation between the Phoenix and Tywin Lannister. But like many battles I believe battles have negotiations before they begin.**

* * *

The Phoenix army with his allies are all camped and preparing for the coming and inevitable battle. Kalimar comes walking to his father tent with a rolled up parchment. As he enters he sees that his father has prepared a feast for someone, until he notices Kalimar in the tent.

Kalimar: Two Lannister men came with this.

Handing his father the parchment. The Phoenix takes the parchment seeing what sigil is on the wax holding, the Lannister sigil of the Lion. The Phoenix removes it and begins reading. He seems to be smirking as he is reading.

Phoenix: It's about time then...

Kalimar: What is it?

Phoenix: The old lion wants to talk terms.

Kalimar: Before a battle starts... wow.

Phoenix: He's scared, or he is trying to intimidate me. Either way it won't save him. Where does he want to meet.

Kalimars: Our camps are far apart, it says he wants to meet in neutral center, possibly the field where we will be fighting. He says you can bring men with you if you like, but he assures you no harm.

Phoenix: It's risky, but he wouldn't offer this unless if there a certainty he may not win. Write back tell him I'll meet him.

Kalimar exiting the tent to go send word back. The Phoenix looking at the map of Westeros glances at the Westerlands.

* * *

The Phoenix with a dozen of men following him. They're in a neutral center field, and in the field is Lord Tywin Lannister in his body armor and with Bronn at his side.

The Phoenix signals for his men to stay behind, keeping himself alert of his surroundings, looking around for any Lannister men that maybe around, he seems to be safe there for Tywin just proved to be a man of his word on this one.

The Phoenix horse comes to a halt as the two men face each other.

Phoenix: I'm a little disappointed that you didn't even try to make an effort to have me killed while we negotiate here.

Tywin: It's still early, so I still may have time to do so after negotiations.

Phoenix: Good, because everything I've been facing has been very dull lately.

Tywin: Still looking for a challenge?

The Phoenix nodding.

Phoenix: Well you brought me out here to ask for terms. What are they?

Tywin: My daughter, give her back to me safely. In exchange I'll give you Victarion Greyjoy in return.

Phoenix: Go on.

Tywin: My gold the one you stole.

Phoenix: Technically I did what the Ironborn did, Take what is ours. I took your castle and your gold. So your gold is now mine.

Tywin: You know your not the first person who thought they were smarter than me. Perhaps you should hear about a man name Robb Stark.

Phoenix: Did... and to tell you the truth, what you did was not a true leader way of winning a war. You should of faced him in open battle to prove your superiority.

Tywin: What I heard about you, you're definitely not the type of person who shouldn't be judging my actions at the moment.

Phoenix: And from what I heard about you... Oh you're way more worser than me, because I never ordered my men to kill a woman and her children.

Tywin: I never betrayed a mentor.

Phoenix: You look like a man who never had one.

Tywin: Never needed one.

The Phoenix glares at him with a smirk.

Phoenix: I can't give you back the gold, you could care less about that. Family Legacy is what you care about more, your daughter for Victarion Greyjoy.

Tywin: I didn't jut come for an exchange.

Tywin takes out a rolled up parchment, handing it to him with an authoritative and stoic demeanor. The Phoenix takes it with a calmness inside him which is just more deadly as Tywin demeanor. The Phoenix unrolls the parchment.

Phoenix: (Reading) To The Phoenix of Westeros...

Reading the rest to himself, he doesn't seem to be happy.

Phoenix: Well I'm very grateful that you respect my military mind and skills. I'm also flattered that you offer me a position of power on the small council... if I end this war by sending troops back to the North and all will be forgiven.

Tywin: And you'll be given a position on the Small Council, Master of War.

Phoenix: So I give up and you give me a position of power for the effort of fighting you. You see I would take that offer only... well I don't take positions of power and I have no intention of ever starting.

Tywin: I'm not sure if you're really brave or just foolish.

Phoenix: I'll give you the answer to that tomorrow then.

Tywin: No need you must be a fool, coming at me with an outnumber force.

Phoenix: Great battles have been won by smaller odds before.

Tywin: Not with me leading the bigger odds.

Phoenix: You look all high and mighty, thinking that nothing can't happen to you because of who you are and reputation. Well a man reputation can protect you only for so long, but if you keep living by that reputation then the people and other lesser houses are going to one day say enough is enough.

The Phoenix horse approaches closer.

Phoenix: Tomorrow only one of us is going to die and it's going to be you I can assure you, not even your reputation or the fear that you spread won't protect you, hell you don't even have anymore fear to spread in this land. And when you do get killed by my hand you are going to realize what true fear is, the fear of death.

Some part of the Phoenix words did not stump Tywin Lannister one bit.

Tywin: And when you die, well lets just say it's going to bring a smile on my face that not even a fiery bird from the East couldn't outmatch a Great Lion from the West.

Phoenix: I've been doing good so far. The battle hasn't begun yet, we shall see who walks away victorious.

The Phoenix rips up the parchment.

Phoenix: That's something I learned from your daughter.

Tywin: If anything happens to her I swear...

Phoenix: Relax you'll get her back tomorrow before our battle. Oh and by the way you've while I kept you so focus on me somebody from the East is coming this way with a large fleet, and army three dragons. So I'm almost there keeping my promise to my Queen, and you well you'll be dead before she can get on the throne.

The Phoenix turns and rides back to camp, leaving a furious Tywin Lannister.

* * *

In the Phoenix camp, Kalimar sits outside of his father tent cleaning and sharpening his valyrian steel sword. The Phoenix rides up with his horse seeing his son sitting by the tent.

Phoenix: I want a feast prepared in my tent, after have Cersei Lannister in it.

Kalimar: Negotiations didn't go well I assume.

Phoenix: Would you like to know. Have her in my tent in an hour, make sure she is clean and well dressed.

Kalimar: Yes father.

The Phoenix enters his tent, but heads straight back out to hand Kalimar something.

Phoenix: Have this sent to Winterfell, it's for your mother.

Kalimar: I will.

The Phoenix enters back into his tent.

Kalimar slaps the raven scroll in his hand, after that he goes to do what his father commanded of him.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that. Even though they met before but this is a little different, because Tywin was only meeting The Phoenix made up Merchant identity from Braavos. He now official meeting the real Phoenix from Ulthos.**

 **Anyways don't give up on me readers more chapters are coming.**

 **Just wait and see and further in the story and to live up to Season 6 potential, I will oil loft characters probably might do something different with a character death. You can guess but we may never know who will die after all it is the Games of Thrones.**


	27. The Two Prophecies

**Author Notes: Do you all remember when Cersei was told a prophecy by Maggy the Frog. Well that will be discussed in this chapter, but lets the just say Cersei wouldn't be the only one who was told a prophecy about her.**

 **Maybe it's predictable of who I'm talking about, but lets see if you guys will be expecting this.**

* * *

Cersei is shown in a cage as a prisoner, hasn't been bathed in days, kind of similar to how Jamie was once captive.

Two of the Phoenix men come into the cage following Kalimar, he seems to be holding a set of keys. He approaches her and unlocks her chains, gently helping her up.

Kalimar: My requests for you to have dinner with him.

Cersei: What for?

Kalimar: Like I would know my Lady. Lets get you cleaned up first.

Cersei seems a little surprised by Kalimar kindness, something she doesn't express very often; why is that?

* * *

Cersei is shown being walked to the tent, already in a new dress and all cleaned up, her hair back in her normal style. Quietly standing there as she sees a table prepared with a hot meal.

She begins to hear a voice.

Phoenix: (Voice) Go ahead help yourself.

The sound of sharpening can be heard, it is the Phoenix sitting in a dark corner sharpening what appears to be a knife, Oberyn Martell knife. Cersei continues standing there and appears to have a little fright in her face.

He comes out of the shadows with the knife giving a glow. He pulls out a chair for her.

Phoenix: You know in some countries it is rude to deny a man hospitality. Have a seat... please. It beats sitting on the dirt.

She has no choice but to sit.

Phoenix There you go.

The Phoenix sits on the opposite side of the table. He pours her a cup of wine, as she is stuffing her face instantly. Handing her the cup of wine.

Phoenix: It's not poison I can assure you.

She's still not certain.

Phoenix: If I wanted to kill you I would have done it back at Casterly Rock, besides your no good to me dead.

She takes the wine still not saying a word, and drinks it down as if she had a thirst. She gestures for a refill, and of course he does. He pours it as if he is mentally toying with her.

Phoenix: I negotiated with your father. You in exchange for Victarion Greyjoy. By tomorrow, you'll be out of my sight.

She seems very easily offended and very pissed by his remark.

Cersei: I'll be out of your sight? It's quite the opposite.

Now it is a battle of words, of who to hurt the most.

Phoenix: Really? After what I did for your son stopping that assassin.

Cersei: An assassin that you hired, but thought of it a better idea for him to fail so you can gain some favor.

Phoenix: Yes... and I should of just let him succeed, because from what I heard about the King deeds I would of done every lord, lady and every common person in Westeros a favor then. It's ok though, because I have plans for your son when I get back to Kingslanding and help _my_ Queen take the throne.

Cersei: Over my dead body.

The Phoenix calmly and silently sits there until he knocks all the food off the table and Cersei wine cup out of her hands, manhandling her against the tent wall. He is definitely scaring Cersei half to dead, he scares her even more by pulling out one of _his_ knives and placing it by her throat.

Phoenix: I know exactly the things you did. The actions you took to hang onto your power. You made your cousin drug Robert Baratheon wine when he was hunting, had your son killed his bastards in the city, and should I also remind you that you are responsible for Ned Stark death, oh sure Petyr Baelish made the city watch turn on him but you refused to step down when that letter clearly stated that he was named Protector of the Realm. (laughing) You just couldn't let your power go could you... you had to cling on more longer. And now a younger woman has taken your place as Queen.

The Phoenix knife hasn't left her throat.

Phoenix: I don't kill women, but when it comes with someone like you you're not a woman you're nothing more than a cunt and I would gladly make an exception out of you.

Cersei: (Trembling) Go ahead kill me... you'll prove a prophecy about me all wrong.

The Phoenix pauses after hearing that.

Phoenix: What prophecy?

* * *

Kalimar playing a dice game with some of the men, until a commotion is heard in the camp as many men begin circling what appears to be a small group of men, followed by a big guy wearing a hood to cover his face. Kalimar pushing his way through the crowd to get a better look. He not only see this big hooded man but he sees an unexpected group "The Brotherhood Without Banners." With the members Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr.

Thoros: (Glancing at Kalimar) Are you the son of The Phoenix?

Kalimar: You are?

Thoros: Thoros of Myr the group you see before you is the Brotherhood without Banners.

Kalimar: Are you the leader?

Thoros: No... (Looking to Beric) He is... Beric Dondarrion Lord of Blackhaven. When we heard the Phoenix was going to open battle with Tywin Lannister with Tywin Lannister... well we had to meet him ourselves and offer our services to him. In fact it was our big friend here who suggested it.

The Big Guy removes the hood and reveals himself to be Sandor Clegane "The Hound" joining the Brotherhood Without Banners.

Sandor: Were at your service.

* * *

Cersei already sat back down no longer with a knife at her throat. She seems to have already told the Phoenix her story of Maggy the Frog.

Phoenix: That is some story.

Cersei: (Certain) You don't believe me.

Phoenix: No... I believe alright. You're not the only one to been told a fortune about yourself and so far it has been slowly coming true.

Cersei: You've been told one yourself.

Phoenix: You met Barlock Head of the Ulthoian Council. Well when him and the Council debate on if to go to war or not they go to someone to give them signs of victory or lunacy, depends on how big the threat is. There is this man who lives in the dense jungles of Ulthos his name is Vadar, he a sorcerer. He knows many kinds of tricks but his best one was seeing the future. The thing is though his visions of the future are never wrong. Before I left Ulthos he gave me a fortune...

The Phoenix pauses like it frightens him to think of the past, but it's more than that it's what he was told by Vadar.

Cersei: What was it? That you would meet an exhaled princess help her take the Iron Throne, come to Westeros to fight in wars and die by the hands of my father.

Waving his finger right and left.

Phoenix: Close... He told me that I would raise an army, make a legend out of myself, make connections with the free cities, form an alliance with a Dragon, go to a land across a Narrow Sea and make men shake and frighten by what you can do in the battle field...

He pauses and takes a sip of water.

Phoenix: I would meet and challenge worthy and cunning opponents of a game of power... I won't give nothing else away, although my death he said will not be by the hands of your father. He told me something different.

Cersei: (Sarcastic) I'm anxious to know, please do tell.

Phoenix: He was a little reluctant to tell, or that I might try to stop it. But I told him I don't run from destiny, if it's meant to be then it's meant to be. He continued on saying "You're in a land that is always cold and snowing, you will help this country from the West fight creatures made of ice."

Cersei: The White Walkers?

Phoenix: He didn't know what they were... then he says "It is there you will meet a young man very skilled in combat and very cunning and smart in the mind, a young man who carries the sigil of the Crocodile." That's all he said, it's like he didn't know the outcome.

Cersei: Your mentor, I remembered Tyrion said that you told him that this Ballard had a sigil himself "A Crocodile."

Phoenix: He kept them as pets too, even used them as a type of execution. I remember when he would drop his military commanders, servants who accidentally offended him or citizens who complained about him. He even dropped my mother in his crocodile pit, I was three and I remember it very well. I heard her screaming and can hear them biting, crunching and eating her... (Dropping the subject) Between me and you, that seems even worse than what your son would do... or the Mad King. I vowed that one day I will get my revenge and then I decided not just to avenge my mother but the save Ulthos from his tyranny... just like what I'm doing here. Once I'm done with your father, I'm going to keep you alive, so I can have you watch when your son dies right in front of your eyes.

Cersei: You... are... Evil!

Phoenix: Nothing compared to you... I'm a necessary evil. You... well you're self destructive. Your death will be caused by how you think.

Kalimar enters.

Kalimar: Father. We have company.

Phoenix keeps glaring at Cersei.

Phoenix: Put _Her Grace_ back in her cell.

The Phoenix leaves, Kalimar orders two men to escort Cersei back to her cage.

* * *

The Phoenix walks towards to where his own men are circling the Brotherhood without Banners, they even have spears facing them as well.

Phoenix: Spears up men.

They raise them up and stand at ease. The Phoenix glances at the Brotherhood without Banners.

Phoenix: Who do I speak to? Who's in charge of this group?

* * *

 **Well now that you** **know, not only Cersei was given a prophecy when she was young but The Phoenix was given one as well before he left Ulthos, one that will predict his death... maybe.**

 **Again I apologize for the long wait on these chapters... I just want these chapters to be good, also after seeing Season 6 I'm trying to figure out how to bring the amazing scenes I saw in the final and put them in here, only with focus on my character.**

 **More will be coming very soon.**


	28. The Dragon in Sunspear

**Author Notes: I've heard all the talk of Season 7 and seen youtube videos of btw of where Daenerys originally lands her fleet. However because this idea of what I'm writing was already planned... I can't change it now, but I can improvise it that's for sure.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I know where I want to go with this now.**

* * *

Daenerys Fleet seems is approaching what appears to be the shores of Dorne.

Daenerys stands on the front of the ship with Tyrion at her side, who appears to have finally grown into that thick beard that we've all seen and also seems to be wearing a blue vest over his white shirt. Grey Worm, Daario, and Jorah and Barristan are no where to be seen for all must of got on different ships.

Tyrion: Welcome Home your Grace.

Daenerys: Is this Dorne?

Tyrion: Yes it is. Your Grace, my niece Myrcella is in Dorne living with the Martells, engaged to Prince Doran son Trystane Martell.

Daenerys: (Concerned) Your niece?

Tyrion: Won't be a problem. I have it on good word that she is deeply in love with Trystane and is very happy in Dorne.

Her fleet is getting closer to the shores of Dorne, including her ship which is leading the fleet itself.

Daenerys has this overwhelming sensation, she has finally made it to the home she never got to live in. A tear rolls down her cheek wiping it with one finger.

Coming out from the under neath the deck is Ballard/Mordrain, with his hood off taking a quick glance of Jamie Lannister and Varys with some caution. He then watches Daenerys and Tyrion at the front scanning the land that they will be making shore to.

* * *

On the shores of Dorne, where a small caravan of Dornish soldiers wait for the for this fleet to approach closer.

Oberyn Martell is part of this welcome party, and with a smile on his face he begins to become very impatient, impatient to seek revenge and retribution for his sister and her children.

Oberyn: Alright men, here they come and remember no harm comes to our guest and her army.

The armada is getting closer to the shores, Oberyn hears screeching in the skies, Daenerys three dragons. All three fly over Dorne, the farthest they probably ever gotten in Dorne to assume.

Oberyn by amazement can't keep his eyes off these creatures. At the same time boats begin being filled and lowered.

Row boats approached the shores and Daenerys is on one of them. As they make it to the shore, Unsullied step off first as security for their Queen. Daenerys steps off alongside with Tyrion. Jamie and Varys coming off on a separate boat as does Ballard.

Oberyn gets off his horse and approaches Daenerys with Unsullied on defensive guard.

Daenerys: (In Valyrian) Easy!

Unsullied raises their spears up.

Daenerys: (To Oberyn) Prince Oberyn of Dorne I assumed.

Oberyn: I am, you however need no introduction your Grace. (Seeing Tyrion and Jamie) I was told that one Lannister was on your side, I never expected another one as well.

Jamie: I'm still thinking about it, Prince Oberyn.

Oberyn: Please, keep thinking it through.

Ballard slowly approaches the group after getting off his boat, getting joined by Daario, Jorah and Barristan.

Oberyn: And to all of you's Welcome to Dorne.

Daenerys: It's good too finally be here and to be in Westeros Prince Oberyn.

Oberyn: My brother is willing to house all of you's. (To Daenerys) And when you's get settle in he would like to have a word with you your Grace.

Daenerys: Sounds wonderful.

* * *

In Sunspear where Prince Doran is playing a game of Cyvasse with none other than Alto who we all know left to escort Prince Oberyn and his daughters safely back to Dorne.

Alto seems to be beating Prince Doran at this board game.

Doran: You play pretty well.

Alto: Well when Wilhem left Braavos and retreated in the mountains near Slavers Bay I found the idea of not doing any spying or killing rather boring so I left with my men and went to Volantis, where this game is played majority of all the Free Cities. Then I get a raven from Wilhem that he is residing in Meereen to assist the Dragon Queen in getting her on the Iron Throne and now here we are.

Alto moves a piece on his board.

Doran smiles.

Doran: A person who plays to well can become to arrogant and cocky. That will lead to a mistake.

Prince Doran moves what appears to be an important piece. Alto smile fades into a look of defeat.

Alto: Damn you, Wilhem and Kalimar.

Prince Doran: Good Game. No hard feelings?

Alto: No hard feelings at all. You made me feel welcome here. Good wine, food and beautiful Dornish Woman to keep me company. You guys know how to live.

Doran: Your Welcome.

Areo Hotah approaches the two.

Areo: Prince Oberyn is arriving with Daenerys Targaryen and her army.

Doran: Good, have her room and her advisors room prepared, well make there stay here as comfortable as possible.

Doran stands up with some difficulty.

Doran: And if you wouldn't mind have my son Trystane with me as we talk to our guests.

Areo: Will do.

Areo leaves the room.

* * *

After hours of arriving in Sunspear and getting comfortable in there rooms, Daenerys, Tyrion and Jorah enter with Prince Oberyn for a meeting with Prince Doran Martell, with wine and food prepared for them. Joining them is Prince Tristane and Ellaria Sand.

Doran: Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.

Daenerys Targaryen approaches Prince Doran with her hands out. Prince Doran gently grabs her hands and kisses them with courtesy, and admiration.

Doran: Welcome to Dorne.

Daenerys: Thank you for having us.

Doran glances at Tyrion and Jorah.

Doran: Lord Tyrion... Jorah Mormont what an honor to have a Northerner in Sunspear.

Tyrion: Prince Doran.

Jorah gives him a nod.

Jorah: The honor is mine Prince Doran.

Doran: Please have a seat, help yourself to some wine and food. And allow me to introduce you to my son Prince Tristane.

Tristane: Your Grace.

Daenerys give him a nod and smile.

Tyrion doesn't hesitate to pour wine, not one bit.

Doran: I hope your rooms and stay here will be comfortable.

Daenerys: They are indeed.

Doran: I was told through my brother about your conquests and liberations in Essos, mostly Slaver Bay.

Daenerys: Dragon Bay now.

Doran: Your story is pretty motivational. An exiled princess, married to Dothraki Warlord, gains strength through her marriage, leads a small Khalasar, through magic gets three baby dragons now grown, heads to Slave... Dragon Bay gets an army of Unsullied and a sellsword company called The Second Sons, ships and a very powerful and dangerous sellsword from Ulthos that has been winning battle after battle gaining you allies, and now you have reached home and gained two more allies.

Daenerys: Two more, don't you mean one.

Doran: Dorne is your ally but I received a visit from someone that is eager to meet you. Someone who too wants to be your ally in your fight to claim your birthright.

Ellaria rings a bell.

Daenerys: I guess you heard about my alliance with the Phoenix.

Doran: It is not the Phoenix I'm talking about.

Oberyn: The Phoenix is motivating other larger houses to fight against the Lannisters and with you. Especially since Tywin Lannister has pissed off his best ally...

Oberyn looks up towards the doorway someone is approaching with Aero escorting that person. That person is Lady Olenna Tyrell.

Olenna: Oh yes, Prince Oberyn we were definitely his best chance of fending off the Dragon Queen herself. However Lord Tywin wouldn't save my Grandson from the Phoenix captivity of Loras. Luckily though the Phoenix himself was willing to give us back House Tyrell heir in exchange we break ties with the Lannisters and if I give my testimony about someone for a trial to all traitors of the Realm.

Daenerys: House Tyrell?

Tyrion: (To Daenerys) Lady Olenna Tyrell, mother to Lord Mace Tyrell, Grandmother to Ser Loras Tyrell and Queen Margaery Tyrell. (Whispering) She also known by a nickname called The Queen of Thorns.

Daenerys: Makes sense.

Tyrion: Indeed.

Tyrion sips more of the wine.

Olenna: (To Daenerys) House Tyrell was once loyal to House Targaryen, my husband fought for your husband, let House Tyrell and the Reach will help you take the Iron Throne.

Daenerys: Your support can mean a great deal, thank you Lady Olenna.

Daenerys takes a sip of wine herself.

Tyrion: (To Olenna) How many men do you have left that you can spare.

Olenna: We have enough, in fact we have asked Lord Randyll Tarly to help us lead our forces to Kingslanding, he too is eager to meet you as well.

Daenerys: (To the Martells) And what of the Phoenix?

Oberyn: Last time I saw him, he took Casterly Rock with the help of Stannis Baratheon.

Daenerys: Stannis Baratheon?

Oberyn: Don't worry, The Phoenix convinced him to denounced his claimed to the Iron Throne. He went back up North to the Wall with the rest of his army, well what's left of it and half of Tywin Lannister Fortune. We took Casterly Rock with no difficulty at all.

Daenerys: And Lord Tywin?

Oberyn: Marching to him. Taking the Rock, must of have forced his hand.

Tywin: If my father commanders couldn't finish the job, then he will.

Olenna: I would't worry about that, I saw the Phoenix himself and he doesn't look like he plays around. He seems to play with our minds, but when it comes with war he definitely knows what he is doing. I wouldn't worry Your Grace, your going to get the Throne one way...

Glancing at the dragons flying in the sky, even over the court yard for where the Daenerys and everyone sits.

Olenna: Or the other.

Daenerys smiles with enthusiasm.

* * *

 **The only thing I have to say is... sorry it took me this long, I knew where I wanted to go, but I was being kind of lazy and wanted to find the right dialogue for the characters to say.**


	29. The Phoenix vs The Old Lion Part 1

**Author Notes: The battle of The Lion and The Phoenix is finally here.**

* * *

In the Westerlands from a long distance from the shores, The Phoenix stands in front of his army with Cersei by him, she too is on a horse with her hands tied together. His army is the front line, in the phalanx formation, while the Northern Soldiers and Frey men stand behind them with their swords and shields in a fighting stance. No sign of the Calvary, but archers are way in the rear, the bows are down but all archers have their hands on their arrows for preparation.

Kalimar comes waking through the front line ready to command the infantry, following him is "The Hound" Sandor Clegane and The Brotherhood without Banners. Kalimar noticing them standing by him.

Kalimar: Anguy, join the archers on the rear, wait for my call. Sandor take the left, Lord Beric take the right.

Just as Beric is about to head to the right, Kalimar stops him for a moment.

Kalimar: For Ned Stark.

Beric: Aye. May the Lord of light watch over you.

Beric heads towards the right of the field. Kalimar looks to Thoros.

Kalimar: Thoros, can you do something for me.

Thoros: I'm listening.

Kalimar takes out a rolled up parchment.

Kalimar: I need you to go to Winterfell, and give this Sansa Stark. Tell her that I love her, and so my Mother.

Thoros: You make it sound like you're not going to make it.

Kalimar: It's war anything can happen.

Thoros, glances straight at the field. He turns to Kalimar with a nod, he'll deliver the message. Kalimar hands him the parchment.

Kalimar: Ride in haste.

Thoros vanishes as he travels through the army and making his way to the North.

The Phoenix hasn't kept his eyes off the distance in the field, the sound of marching can be heard, it seems heavy and coming from many men. Cersei moves her eyes to see the Phoenix reaction, nothing.

Cersei: You hear that... that the sound of your end.

Phoenix: Say one more word, and I'll return you to your father without a tongue and no teeth.

Glaring at him.

Cersei: You can try.

Phoenix: I will. As I told you, for _you I'll make an exception_.

The Phoenix continues looking on in the distance as the Lannister Army slowly appears from the mountains. They march with their armor making clinking noises.

Tywin is shown leading the Army all the way from the front line, with a look of certainty that he will be victorious, The Phoenix glares at him in the distance, and slowly looks to the ocean, then turns his gaze back to Lord and his army. Not only is his infantry and archers are present but so is his Calvary and it seems very overwhelming, yes indeed.

Tywin army gets in formations, armed and prepared just as much as the Phoenix army is, it is only a question of what does both leaders have up their sleeves for each other. The Lion Army comes to a halt, as both leaders share a long glance from their far distances. The Phoenix smiles, like he smiling death in the face or he telling it to "Fuck you, bring it on." The Phoenix riding his horse and pulling Cersei horse with him, as Tywin and Bronn gallop towards as well.

The Phoenix who is there first, takes out what appears to be Oberyn dagger and cuts the rope off Cersei hands. Lord Tywin who has just appeared from his gallop, signals for Bronn to stay distant, for he can't have this exchange cost his daughter life. The Phoenix lets Cersei ride pass him towards Tywin, Tywin who does;t embrace his daughter nods for her to go to Bronn.

Phoenix: I brought you your daughter, now where our ally, Lord Tywin, because I only count the two of you coming up here yet, I didn't see three and that third didn't have a bag over his head.

Lord Tywin sniggers by that. He slowly reaches for a sack, and slowly places his hand in it. He begins pulling out what appears to be the head of Victarion Greyjoy.

Tywin: I never said I'll give him back to you alive.

Phoenix: I know... hopefully it was a quick death, I just sure hate to be you when the Greyjoys and the Ironborn find out that there best commander is dead. Because Euron Greyjoy, might be the one who will handle you... it's a good thing your facing me then, because I'll kill you before he finds out.

Tywin: And how do you plan on killing me... arrow through my heart, slitting my throat.

Phoenix: With Oberyn Martell dagger plunged in your liver and if that doesn't kill you, then I will personally behead you with my Valyrian Steel Blade and do it right in front of your daughter, and if she turns her head I will make her watch. Your daughter is just as mad as the King you rebelled years ago, I see it, the People see it, hell even your son Tyrion sees it. You however do see it as well but just choose to ignore it.

Tywin: Coming from a man who rebelled and killed a man that trained you, taught you and groomed you to be the man that you are now.

Phoenix: Better than becoming him. You know instead of judging me about that, you should really be thanking me. I assume you met my long and good friend Barlock.

Tywin: Yes I did.

Phoenix: Did he tell you what Ballard intended to do. Conquer both Essos and Westeros. The ruler who wanted to be a God. If I didn't did what I did, you would of have been a lord on your knees begging for your life right now if he found out you were trying to rebel against him.

Tywin: Why would I be afraid of him? He's dead.

Phoenix: Because he made me who I am today, I always hated how I am, but I knew it would come in handy when it comes fighting men like you. And if he made me this good to face you, well then just imagine what kind of damaged he could of done to all of you's combined.

Tywin realizing something.

Tywin: You're stalling.

Phoenix: Just having some last words with you before the battle starts.

Tywin glares and is turning back joining his army. The Phoenix who hasn't turned to join his army and allies.

Phoenix: Lord Tywin?

Tywin pauses but doesn't turn back.

Phoenix: Those are some pretty big numbers you have, you sure you could beat me that many?

Tywin: Why? You have a strategy formulated?

Phoenix: I wouldn't go into battle without one. All I'm saying, if you really wanted to stop me, you should of brought more men.

Tywin turns his head, insulted and angered by that comment.

Phoenix: See you when this is all over.

The Phoenix rides back to his army, same goes to Tywin.

* * *

Tywin approaches his daughter.

Tywin: He's up to something. Which is why I'm sending you back to Kingslanding, have Kevan assemble all remaining City Watch in the Crownlands, were going to need all the men we can get for a the siege that is coming from far south. I'll meet up when this is all over.

Cersei: Are you sure?

Tywin: I'll be there soon.

Cersei hesitantly ride with a few Lannister men behind her and another few in front of her.

Tywin Lannister sliding on his helmet, prepared for a fight.

* * *

The Phoenix is back with his men, he approaches Kalimar.

Phoenix: You remember the plan.

Kalimar: Yes.

Phoenix: And yours as well.

Kalimar nods, a little nervous.

The Phoenix puts his hand on his son shoulder.

Phoenix: Calm yourself. (Pointing to Tywin Lannister Army ahead) That is all that stands in our way in bring Daenerys to the throne, a chance to prove yourself again like you did at Harrenhal. If we win then nothing stands in our way but the walls of Kingslanding from liberating this country.

The Phoenix moves his off his Kalimar Shoulder to his cheek.

Phoenix: You ready?

Kalimar nods, his nerves are settled with confidence and calm, with a battle face showing.

Kalimar: Lets do it.

The Phoenix gets back on his horse.

Phoenix: Now... you know for you to beat Lord Tywin infantry is for me to lead Tywin and his calvary away.

Kalimar: He'll never fall for it.

Phoenix: He will, nothing would please him more than for him to defeat me. I taunted him, killed his banner men, raid his home, took his gold and daughter hostage. Trust me he'll makes sure that I die by his hands personally.

The Phoenix gets back on his horse, and makes his way towards the mountains for which his army came through. He makes haste, finally leaving Kalimar in charge of the army.

Kalimar: Prepare for Battle!

Kalimar gets behind the shield formations.

* * *

The Phoenix now a short distance from the battle field, from a Mountain trail, you see his calvary. The Phoenix makes a turn to the right to a passage that leads out to the mountains, his calvary follows him from behind.

* * *

Tywin Lannister, pulls his sword out almost preparing to make a charge with his calvary, until he gets interrupted by a scout who rides from another location.

Lannister Scout: Lord Tywin!

Tywin turns his head to see the Scout approaching.

Lannister Scout: The Phoenix and his calvary are making their way out of the mountains.

Tywin: This way?

Lannister Scout: No my lord, away from the battle.

Tywin: This is my chance I'm going after him.

Bronn right next to him.

Bronn: Are you sure that smart, what if he leading you into a trap.

Tywin: I have a larger calvary than he does, and I know these lands for I'm the Warden of the West. (To his calvary) We make haste... (To Bronn) Ser Bronn you lead the ground troops. When we crush the Phoenix and the entirety of his army, you will be rewarded, with land and title for this. Don't let me down, let see what my son Tyrion sees in you as fighter.

Bronn gazes at the battlefield with the opposing army in the distance, it does seem so simple.

Bronn: It'll be done.

Tywin gives him a small nod, and moves out with his very large calvary to go after the Phoenix.

Bronn takes out his sword, and begin leading the army forward on his horse.

* * *

Kalimar, doesn't allow the army to charge forward, commands them to hold their ground.

Kalimar: Hold!

The Phoenix company, have their shields and spears out in wall formation. From there they can see The Lannister army now running straight at them, with pikes and crossbows armed and ready.

Kalimar holding his sword up, beginning to signal to Anguy to light up an arrow and aims towards the right. Lannister army is getting closer, and just when they are almost approaching the Phoenix Company front line, Kalimar signals for Anguy to loose arrow. It flies pass The Phoenix company front line and all the way to what appears to be a trap, Haystack followed by a oil line. The Arrow hits the hay burning it and the oil following. Stopping the Lannister army from ramming through the front line. The Lannister Army is in a panic, hell some even catch on fire from that.

Kalimar signals for all ground troops, archers included to fall back in the mountains. They all do that, Kalimar grabs the bow and arrow from Anguy, measuring and aiming where to shoot. Anguy lights it for him, Kalimar shoots the flaming arrow over to the Lannister lines and again there is another fire trap of oil leaving only half and half of Lannister forces to be divided by it. He tosses the bow back Anguy.

Kalimar: Lets go.

Kalimar head into the mountain path, to meet up with the rest of the army.

* * *

The Phoenix and his calvary and the Northern Calvary continue riding, looking from the left and sees the Lannister Calvary lead by Tywin Lannister following from a distance.

Tywin can see the Phoenix and his calvary as well, sword is out and is getting closer.

The Phoenix turns his head to the left and notices Tywin and his calvary are catching up.

Phoenix: (To Calvary) Faster!

They step on it.

* * *

The First half of the Lannister army manages to extinguish the front line of the flame. Bronn leading them in mountains, with shields facing in front, until he halts them all.

Bronn: We should wait for the second half.

Lannister Commander: We don't have time. They'll catch up. Besides we still outnumber them.

Bronn: Yes... but their commander is not an idiot. Chances are we will be walking into a trap.

Lannister Commander: We move.

Bronn: Lord Tywin left me in charge of ground troops. We wait.

Lannister Commander: We know these mountains more than them. And besides these men, are craving for action. As our leader and one of the best we have I'm begging you lets move and finish this.

Bronn looks towards the mountain path, this is a hard decision.

Bronn: I'm going to regret this... We move forward.

They continue...

Bronn: Shields up... and swords out... spears are too long for this mountain path.

All men draw their swords. No sign of the Phoenix Company and their allies. It seems to quiet, which is not a good thing. Archers begin circling around infantry as a shield.

Bronn can hear rocks crumbling, having all archers aim up, ready at any moment. Ahead from the Lannisters forces is a creak opening up, Kalimar eyes can be seen hiding in there with many of his father men and his wife soldiers as well, all hiding underneath a hidden trench.

Kalimar: (Whispering) Wait for it.

Kalimar seems to be waiting for them to get a little bit closer, he actually looking at what appears to be white painted stones. Lannister forces appear to be getting closer and just when they get closer, Kalimar grabs a spear and signals for all the men to push the the roof of the trench up, Kalimar and many of the men begin throwing spears distracting the Lannister Archers. And Phoenix Company and Allied archers from the top led by Anguy begin shooting down at the Lannister Archers and Infantry. They mostly aim for the archers, that are firing back at them too.

Kalimar seeing the opportunity, draws out his sword and begins charging with the men from the trench, making other trenches opening up that were on the left and right, cornering the Lannister men, all three sides charge at Tywin Lannister ground troops. the left and right were led by both Ser Beric Dondarrion and Sandor Clegane. Clegane makes an opening for more of the men with his swing of his large sword.

* * *

 **To save more room this battle will be in more chapters. Personally this was always the plan for me wanting to do this.**


End file.
